


Dynata Osbert

by TeVau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus, Awkward Kissing, Deutsch | German, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Moke - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Sided Attraction, Pregnant Ginny Weasley, Pregnant Hermione Granger, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Spy Fred, Spy Harry, Spy OFC, Strong Female Characters, wish I could post this in English but I'm not good enough
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeVau/pseuds/TeVau
Summary: Fünf Jahre nach dem Krieg gibt es immer noch viele Todesser, die im Untergrund leben und nur darauf warten einen neuen würdigen Anführer zu küren. Dynata Osbert gibt ihr Bestes als Nummer 1. Kandidatin der magischen Strafverfolgungsabteilung, um die schwarzen Magier aufzuspüren und in Azkaban zu verbannen. Bei einem Routinejob gerät sie selbst in die Schusslinie. Ihr Partner wird ermordet und jetzt liegt es an ihr den Mörder zu finden. Als Scheinverlobte von Fred Weasley und ein wenig Vielsafttrank, ist sie gut getarnt und einsatzbereit. Begleite Dynata auf ein gefährliches Spionageabenteuer, bei dem sich ein gewisser Rotschopf der talentierten Hexe unerhofft nähert.(Diese Geschichte ist auch auf fanfiktion.de unter dem selben Namen zu finden.)





	1. 1

Wo vor fünf Jahren nur noch Ruinen der einst schön eingerichteten Läden der Winkelgasse standen, brachten nun die verschiedensten Gewerbetreiber einen ordentlichen Gewinn mit ihren Artikeln ein. Die Apotheke sprang fast aus allen Nähten und musste schon ein paar ihrer Zaubertränkezutaten vor dem Laden auf einen unter der Last zitternden Holztisch zum Verkauf stellen. Im Tropfenden Kessel war jedes Zimmer vergeben und kreischende Kinder von vier bis dreizehn Jahren rannten mit Spielzeugzauberstäben oder schon vereinzelt echten Stäben von ihren Eltern freudig davon, in die vollen Gassen der Londoner Einkaufsmeile. Vor Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten staute sich schon eine kleine Schlange an, da viele Hogwartsschüler ihren Einkauf in der Winkelgasse erst am Ende ihrer Ferien tätigen konnten. Die meisten verreisten in die verschiedensten Länder, um neue Kulturen kennen zu lernen oder um ihre Familien zu besuchen und kommen erst spät wieder aus ihrem Urlaub zurück. 

Da sich nun aber der Großteil der Reisenden wieder in England eingefunden hat, geht es in den Geschäften der Winkelgasse heiß her. Die Kassen von Flourish und Blotts brummten und die Verkäufer konnten gar nicht so viele Schulbücher tragen, wie von den Käufern verlangt wurden. Ollivander hat seinen Zauberstabladen wieder aufgebaut und mit Hilfe des Ministeriums besondere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen eingerichtet, da er seit dem Krieg seine dazugewonnene paranoide Seite immer noch nicht abgeworfen hat. Gerade kamen zwei junge Hexen mit leuchtenden Augen durch die Tür und sein Lehrling, Dean Thomas, begrüßte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Jeder Laden machte einen so großen Umsatz, dass sich manch Ministeriumsangestellter nach einer freien Stelle umsah. Aber kein Geschäft, nein, nicht einmal Qualität für Quidditch, war so überfüllt wie Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze.

Ein wahrer Zungenbrecher für Neuankömmlinge, schon fast der Himmel für Unruhestifter.

Zwischen Nasenblutnougat, wiederverwendbare Henker und den Trickzauberstäben, mit denen die Kinder auf der Straße vor dem Tropfenden Kessel gespielt haben, drängten sich die verschiedensten Individuen. Ein Junge, nicht älter als fünfzehn, zog seine kleine Schwester von den zahlreichen Süßigkeiten weg, wohlwissend, dass seine Mutter ihm die Ohren langziehen würde, wenn er seine Schwester mit einer 30 Zentimeter langen Zunge zurückbrachte. 

Eine Gruppe von Mädchen stand kichernd in der Ecke vor den Liebeszaubertränken, die dem Ministerium schon seit einer längeren Zeit ein Dorn im Auge waren. Obwohl es genügend Artikel gab, die man bereits öfters den Schülern der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei abgenommen hat, wie die selbstschreibenden Federn oder den Tagträumern, ließ das Ministerium zu, dass die jungen Hexen und Zauberer weiterhin die Scherzartikel kaufen konnten.

Und das hat auch einen Grund. Denn Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze bietet nicht nur Unsinn in den Augen der Erwachsenen an. Schildhüte, Instant-Finsternispulver und Bluffknaller sind nur ein paar von den Angeboten der Weasley Zwilligen, die für das Ministerium von großer Bedeutung waren. Man sollte meinen, dass die Mitarbeiter einen lumpigen Schildzauber ausführen können, aber Kingsley Shacklebolt machte sich wohl nicht die Mühe, seine Angestellten zu überprüfen.

Jedenfalls hat das Ministerium ein Auge zugedrückt, als es erfahren hat, dass man nützliche Utensilien, wie 24-Stunden Adlerblick: Erkenne sofort eine Lüge, in dem Scherzartikelladen ergattern konnte. Selbst eine Bank wie Gringotts interessierte sich für die Angebote der Weasleys.

Zwischen den lachenden Kindern, den stolpernden Kobolden und teilweise genervten Eltern stand Fred Weasley mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Schon damals in Hogwarts wusste er, dass Georges und seine Idee, einen Laden in der Winkelgasse zu eröffnen, ein großer Erfolg werden würde. Jetzt, seit fast 6 Jahren, sah er sich seine Kunden und Angestellten an und fragte sich, was für ein Glück er nur hatte. Selbst als der Krieg noch im vollen Gange war, war ihr Laden zum Bersten voll. Erst am Ende müssten sie sich, wie der Rest ihrer Familie verstecken, weil man sie mit Harry Potter in Verbindung gebracht hatte.

Die freudigen Gesichter der Menschen überschatten fast den bitteren Nachgeschmack des Krieges. Bei manchen Familien konnte man nur einen Elternteil ausmachen und bei ein paar der Siebtklässler konnte man Naben im Gesicht oder an den Händen erkennen. Sie waren die letzten in Hogwarts, die die Strafen des Todessers Amycus Carrow miterleben mussten.

Freds Lächeln ließ für einen Moment nach, als er bei einem blonden Mädchen eine tiefe Narbe im Gesicht erkannte, bis Lee Jordan mit einer Liste in der Hand in das Blickfeld des Zwillings trat. Seine braunen Augen fixierten sich kurz auf die quietschgelbe Fliege, die sein Schulfreund seit Anfang des Sommers als Accessoire mit seiner Arbeitskleidung trug. Das Gelb biss sich mit dem Magentarot des Umhangs. Es war perfekt.

„Fred, du musst nachher noch eine Lieferung entgegennehmen. Es müsste eine neue Ladung an Schildhüten sein, aber bei dem Chaos im Büro kann man sich nie sicher sein.“ Fred verdrehte seine Augen. Er war noch nie sonderlich gut darin gewesen einen Raum, geschweige denn ein ganzes Haus, sauber zu halten. Zum Glück war er ein Zauberer und konnte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs alles wieder an Ort und Stelle zaubern. Molly Weasley würde ihm eine Schimpftirade über seinen körperlichen Zustand vorhalten. Fred vermutete, dass sie nicht einmal auf ihn, sondern auf sich selbst sauer war, da sie selbst in der letzten Zeit immer mehr Probleme hatte, nach dem Stricken von der Couch aufzustehen.

„Lee, stell dir mal vor, ich würde alles sauber und ordentlich halten, da hättest du doch gar nichts mehr zum Meckern!“ 

„Na das wär doch was! Vielleicht kriege ich dann doch keine grauen Haare mit fünfundzwanzig.“ Er drehte sich grinsend um und seufzte. „Diese Osbert vergrault uns noch die Kundschaft, wird langsam mal Zeit, dass diese Ministeriumsschnüffler sich verziehen.“

Freds Blick wanderte zu der Stelle, wo Lee hinstarrte. Dort in der Ecke, neben den Muggelscherzartikeln, stand Dynata Osbert mit verschränkten Armen und zog eine Mine, als ob sie gerade einen dreitägigen Monolog von Luna Lovegood über Nagler mitanhören musste. Er schnaubte bei dem Gedanken, wie Osbert und Lovegood sich vom Typ her so unglaublich unterschieden, aber dennoch dieselbe Beliebtheit unter ihren Mitmenschen genossen. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen Luna hatte, aber ihre Art zieht nun mal nicht sehr viele wissensbegierige Menschen an. Was ihn anging, fand er es sogar ganz erfrischend der Blondine bei ihren Erzählungen über Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler zuzuhören. Auch wenn er kein Wort für voll nahm.

Aber Dynata Osbert war noch schwieriger zu entschlüsseln als Luna. Zu seiner Schulzeit sprach die merkwürdige Hexe mit ihrer umgedrehten Zeitschrift und der komischen Brille wenigstens, was man von der schwarzhaarigen Magierin hinten in der Ecke seines Ladens nicht behaupten konnte - jedenfalls sprach sie nicht mit ihm. Als sie sich vor zwei Monaten kennen lernten, hat sie ihm gerade mal ihre Hand gegeben und so formell wie nur möglich ihren Namen verraten. 

Ihre dunkelblauen Augen streiften wie die von einem Hippogreif durch die einzelnen Regale, so, als ob jemand im nächsten Moment aus einer der Boxen herausspringen würde und sich mit ihr duellieren wollte. Ihr Kopf drehte sich beim Umherschauen etwas zur Seite und entblößte ihr mit einem kleinen Pfeil durchstochenes Ohr. Jedenfalls vermutete Fred, dass es ein Pfeil war, er war nur einmal nah genug an ihr dran gewesen, um zu erkennen, was genau es war; und das war der Tag, wo sie sich so schroff vorgestellt hatte. 

Cornelius Evermonde war ihm umso einiges sympathischer als seine Partnerin. Die beiden Auroren wurden vom Ministerium geschickt, um den neuen Bücherladen Scabior&Selwyn, der sich rund um die Geschichte der dunklen Magie und der größten schwarzen Zauberer dreht, im Auge zu behalten. Beide Inhaber waren ehemalige Todesser, die nach langem Prozess freigesprochen wurden, da sie schworen unter dem Imperiusfluch gestanden zu haben. Zwar hat man sie gehen lassen, jedoch ließ man beide auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen. Dass es ihnen überhaupt erlaubt war, einen Laden der dunklen Künste direkt gegenüber von seinem Geschäft zu eröffnen, zeigt nur, wie viel Macht die Todesser selbst nach dem Fall Voldemords noch haben. Ein gutes Beispiel waren die Malfoys, die jetzt wieder in ihrem Anwesen wohnten, zusammen mit Astoria Greengrass, die demnächst Draco Malfoy zum Mann nehmen wird.

Fred starrte Dynata unbewusst etwas länger als nötig an, bis er sich selbst aus seiner Trance riss. Lee hatte es wohl bemerkt und wackelte spielerisch mit seinen Augenbrauen. „Ich meine, sie ist zwar die Eishexe höchstpersönlich, aber man kann echt nicht bestreiten, dass sie äußerst… interessant aussieht.“

„Verbündest du dich mit dem Feind?“ Fred sah ihn gespielt ernst an. „Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet, Lee. Und das schon nach zwei Monaten, ich dachte du wärst stärker.“ Er hob seine Hand und klopfte sich mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen die Schläfe, um zu signalisieren, dass er Lee’s mentale Stärke meinte.

„Hey“, der Ältere hob beschwichtigend, aber trotzdem grinsend seine Hände, „ich würde dich nie im Stich lassen, Gred. Außer vielleicht, wenn sich deine Schwägerin doch noch in mich verlieben würde.“

„Fleur? Ich glaube jetzt, wo sie nochmal Mutter geworden ist, kümmert sie sich um ganz andere Sachen, als um einen kleinen notgeilen Taugenichts.“ Fred wich Lee’s Hand aus und lachte, während sein bester Freund versuchte ihm ein Würgzungen-Toffee in den Mund zu stopfen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Ladens beobachtet Dynata das Schauspiel. Genervt verdrehte sie ihre Augen über das unprofessionelle Verhalten der einen Hälfte der Geschäftsleitung. Sie verstand immer noch nicht, wieso man sie auf so einen unwürdigen Posten verfracht hat. Mit ihren Fähigkeiten könnte sie weiter Verbrechen aufklären und Todessern Flüche auf den Nacken hetzen. Und was macht sie hier? Kleine Kinder böse anschauen, wenn sie zu nahe an ihr vorbei gingen. So hatte sie sich ihre Rückkehr, nachdem sie den Mord an sechs Muggel aufgeklärt hatte, wahrlich nicht vorgestellt. Man hat ihr nach diesem Auftrag versprochen, sie aufsteigen zu lassen, aber zwei Tage vor ihrer Rückkehr gab es Schwierigkeiten im Ministerium und Williamson wurde für den Posten des Leiters der Strafverfolgungspatrouille, für den sie vorgesehen war, eingesetzt. Jetzt musste sie zusammen mit Evermonde verdammte Todesser beschatten und das auch noch versteckt in einem Laden voller Krempel, den man für sein Leben nicht brauchte. 

Ja, das war eindeutig nicht ihr bestes Jahr, dabei hatte es so gut angefangen. Sie wurde nicht nur als eine der besten Strafverfolger der Abteilung gefeiert, sondern wäre auch noch fast als die jüngste Abteilungsleiterin der Strafverfolgungspatrouille in die Geschichte der Zauberei eingegangen. Aber natürlich war ihr dieses Glück verwehrt und nun musste sie den Anweisungen von diesem langhaarigen Idioten befolgen. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihr nur deswegen so gegen den Strich, weil Williamson eine besondere Schwäche für sie hatte und es deswegen schon des Öfteren zu peinlichen Einladungen zum Abendessen gekommen war. Da Dynata sich aber absolut nicht für hochnäsige Möchtegerns interessierte – nun ja, um ehrlich zu sein, interessierte sie sich für keine Art von Mann; sie bevorzugte es allein zu sein – lehnte sie bisher jede seiner Einladungen mit einem bissigen Kommentar ab. Man sollte meinen, dass ihr neuer Chef genug Würde haben sollte, um wenigstens nach der zweiten Ablehnung einzugestehen, dass er keine Chance hatte, aber der Zug ist schon lange abgefahren.

„Machen Sie auch mal Pause? Sie stehen hier schon seit 3 Stunden regungslos, Osbert.“ 

Dynatas Augen schwenkten nach links und der andere Weasley Zwilling trat in ihr Blickfeld. In den ersten beiden Wochen hatte sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ein widersprüchliches Merkmal auszumachen, damit sie die beiden Geschäftsführer unterscheiden konnte. Zugegebener Maßen, viel es ihr am Anfang ziemlich schwer, trotz ihrer überragender Auffassungsfähigkeit. Letztendlich hatte sie dann doch einen kleinen Unterschied ausmachen können. Wenn beide lächelten – und das taten sie fast rund um die Uhr – konnte Dynata sie an ihren Augen voneinander unterscheiden. Der jüngere der Zwillinge wies etwas härtere Gesichtszüge als sein Bruder auf, was eindeutig verkehrt war, zumal er der zuletzt Geborene war.

Die Strafverfolgerin starrte ihn abschätzend an, sie war sich noch nicht einig, ob es sich lohnte ihm eine Antwort zu geben. Schließlich entschied sie sich für die höflichere Option.

„Mr. Weasley, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass das was ich hier mache, sich wie eine Pause anfühlt.“

Ihre professionelle Haltung brachte George zum Schmunzeln. Trotz ihrer steifen Art mochte er sie, obwohl sie ihm absolut keinen Anlass dazu gab. Selbst Angelina verstand ihren Verlobten nicht. Vermutlich hatte sie deshalb nur einen so schlechten Eindruck von Dynata, weil sie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung fast von einen ihrer Schockzauber getroffen wurde. Ein Junge wollte sich gerade ein paar Süßigkeiten in die Taschen stecken, als er von Dynata erwischt wurde. Nur anstatt einer direkten Konfrontation, zog es die ehrgeizige Ministeriumsangestellte vor, dem Jungen mit einem Zauber zu verschrecken, damit er es ja nie wieder tat. Dieser wich unvorhergesehener Weise schnell aus und der Magiestrahl zischte haarscharf an seine Verlobte vorbei. Trotz des geschäftsschonenden Einsatzes der Strafverfolgerin, konnte und wollte Angelina ihr den kleinen Ausrutscher nicht verzeihen, was Dynata natürlich kein bisschen leid tat. Sie war ja schließlich nicht hier, um sich Freunde zu machen.

„Ist das so? Nun, für mich sieht Ihre Pause nicht besonders unterhaltsam aus. Was halten Sie von einem Lachbonbon?“

Mit einem breiten Grinsen streckte er seine Hand aus und zeigte ihr ein paar Bonbonstücke mit gelben und pinken Verpackungspapier. „Sie haben die Wahl zwischen Zitrone und Himbeere, ich empfehle Ihnen aber die mit dem Zitronengeschmack, die sind etwas stärker als die anderen.“ Mit einem Zwinkern ließ er vier der in gelben Verpackungspapier eingewickelten Bonbons in die Innentasche ihres Umhangs fallen, nachdem sie nicht einmal ansatzweise ihre Hand ausstreckte, um sein Geschenk entgegenzunehmen.

Dynata zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und wollte dem Weasley Zwilling darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er sich seine Lachbonbons sonst wohin stecken konnte, als es neben ihnen laut knallte. 

Der Angestellte der sich vor ein paar Minuten noch mit dem älteren Bruder gekabbelt hat, hielt nun eine Juxpistole in der linken Hand, die er aus dem Muggelspielzeugstand gezogen hatte. Vorne aus der Spitze ragte eine kleine Fahne heraus, auf der ein großes 'Peng' in bunten Farben gedruckt war. 

„Wie war das nochmal mit 'Taugenichts'?“ Die Augen des kleineren Mannes glitzerten vor Euphorie. Von seinem Gegenüber kam nur ein Lachen und in innerhalb einer Sekunde zog der Rothaarige seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seinen Freund. „Accio!“

„Hey, nicht fair!“

Gerade als der Pistolenlose seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls zücken wollte, trat George neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich denke, das reicht jetzt.“ Obwohl der jüngere Zwilling genauso sehr ein Unruhestifter wie sein Bruder war, war er jedoch der Verantwortungsbewusstere der beiden.

Da die junge Hexe nicht gerade an einem Gespräch mit den Zauberern interessiert war, wendete sie sich zum Patrouillieren um. Sie wartete bereits seit fast zwei Stunden auf ihren Partner, der sie am späten Nachmittag ablösen wollte. Jetzt ging jedoch die Sonne langsam unter und von Evermonde war immer noch keine Spur. 

Langsam lief sie durch die Gänge und beobachtete ein paar letzte Kunden beim Begaffen von kleinen Ritterpuppen, die sich mit ihren Schwertern barbarisch die Köpfe von den Schultern schlugen. Die Eingangstür von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze stand zum Durchlüften weit auf und eine kühlere Spätsommerbrise streifte ihr Gesicht. Wachsam schaute sie durch die großen Fenster des Ladens auf die leerer werdende Winkelgasse.

Aus der schwarzen Eingangstür von Scabior&Selwyn schlüpfte eine kleine Gestalt im dunklen Umhang hinaus und lief zur Mitte der Straße, das war nichts Besonderes, da die meisten Zauberer sich so auf das Apparieren vorbereiteten. Als Dynata sich gerade umdrehen wollte, um den Ritterpuppen beim sich Abschlachten zuzusehen, blieb die Person plötzlich stehen und zog blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab hervor. Eine andere, viel größere Gestalt näherte sich der nun durch den Straßenlampen gut beleuchteten Person und man erkannte, dass es sich unter dem dunkelgrünen Umhang um eine junge blonde Frau handelte.

Die Strafverfolgerin trat leise aus dem Türrahmen und stieg die Steintreppen vorsichtig hinunter. Hinter sich vernahm sie die Stimmen der Weasley Zwillinge, die die letzten Kunden aus dem Laden mit ein paar der billigsten Trickzauberstäbe hinaus scheuchten, mit dem Hintergedanken, dass die Jugendlichen ihren Freunden von den Gaben erzählten. Die Augen der jungen Hexe fixierten sich jedoch auf das Geschehen vor ihr und bemerkte nur am Rande, dass einer der Quälgeister ihren Namen zischte. Sie hob eine Hand, um ihm Ruhe zu gebieten und ausnahmsweise folgte der Zwilling ihrer stummen Aufforderung.

Die Frau im grünen Umhang murmelte etwas garstiges zu dem Neuankömmling und offenbar gefiel ihm nicht, was sie zu sagen hatte, denn mit einem Satz nach vorne legte er seine Hand um ihre Kehle und sie japste perplex auf. 

Dynata war sofort in ihrem Element. Schnurstracks lief sie auf die beiden Zauberer zu und zog ihre Marke hervor. „Ich befehle Ihnen im Namen des Strafverfolgungsgesetzes Absatz 23, dass Sie sofort die junge Dame loslassen. Wenn Sie meiner Aufforderung nicht Folge leisten, muss ich Sie unter Gewalt mit zum Zaubererministerium nehmen, wo Sie unter der Anklage mutwilliger Körperverletzung 30 Galleonen an das Opfer zahlen müssen. Ich empfehle Ihnen zu kooperieren.“ Ein paar Besucher der Winkelgasse waren stehen geblieben und begafften das Schauspiel, was ihnen geboten wurde.

Der Mann, der immer noch die Hand um die Kehle der verängstigten Frau geschlossen hatte, starrte sie für einen Moment an. Er wog – sichtbar hin und her gerissen – seine Möglichkeiten ab. Das dauerte für Dynata zu lange, weswegen sie ihre Marke einsteckte und ihren Zauberstab zückte. Sie hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf ein Bein, um eine sarkastisch vorwurfsvolle Pose einzunehmen. Der Zauberer lies langsam von der Hexe ab und drehte sich nun vollständig der Strafverfolgerin zu, er baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und so leid es auch Dynata tat, sie musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als sie seinen Blick sah. Er schien jetzt erst bemerkt zu haben, dass er sie kein bisschen einschüchterte. Aus dem einfachen Grund, weil sie selbst ein kleines Stück größer war als er. Und das hieß nicht, dass er klein war. Nein, die Hexe vor ihm war nur eine bemerkenswerte große Frau. Bei weitem keine Riesin, aber immerhin übertraf sie seine 1,83 mit um die 5 Zentimeter. Eine Größe, die sie sehr wertschätzte, da somit fast jeder ihrer Kollegen zu ihr empor schauen musste, wenn er mit ihr sprach.

Der Mann musterte sie kurz von Kopf bis Fuß und dem Anschein nach besaß er dieselbe nervige Eigenschaft wie Williamson, denn mit einem mal zog sich sein rechter Mundwinkel in die Höhe und er hob zur seiner Kapitulation lässig seine zauberstablosen Hände. Eingebildeter Bundimun. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich ergebe mich. Ist doch nichts passiert.“ Seine tiefe Stimme klang angenehm in ihren Ohren und der russische Akzent würde bei vielen Frauen die Knie erzittern lassen, da sie aber keine manipulierbare dumme Hexe war, sah sie ihm nur abwertend dabei zu, wie er seine Hände langsam wieder senkte.

Die zuvor angegriffene junge Hexe sah bei näherer Betrachtung noch verängstigter aus, als von weitem und Dynata war froh, dass sie da gewesen war, um zu helfen. 

„Ich schlage vor, dass Sie beide sich jetzt auf den Weg machen, bevor ich es mir anders überlege und einen von Ihnen doch zur näheren Untersuchung mitnehme.“ Dabei sah sie dem Mann zornig in die Augen.

Die junge Hexe vernahm ein leises Ploppen hinter sich und die Stimme von Cornelius Evermonde ertönte. „Ah, gut, dass ich Sie hier antreffe, Osbert, es-“ Ihr Partner verstummte, als ihm endlich klar wurde, was sich hier abspielte. Behutsam zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Russen vor ihr. Dieser fing jedoch nach dem Erwähnen ihres Namens an zu lachen.

„Sie sind Dynata Osbert, die Urgroßenkelin von Unctous Osbert. Hab ich recht?“ Die umherstehende, jetzt schon Menschenmenge um sie, fing an zu flüstern und aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie ein kleines Kind an dem Ärmel seiner Mutter ziehen. Der Russe lächelte sie selbstsicher an und fuhr fort. „Die große Dynata Osbert, die mehr als zwei Dutzend Todesser bekämpft und besiegt hat? Die Dynata Osbert, die ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einen Werwolf ertrank, weil er ein Schlammblut etwas angeknabbert hat? Ich hätte es gleich wissen müssen, als Sie nicht einmal ihren Zauberstab gezogen haben, um mich von meiner Aufgabe abzuhalten. Sind Sie wirklich so arrogant zu glauben, dass Sie ohne ihren Zauberstab vor mir sicher sind? Wissen Sie, wie man Sie in meinen Kreisen nennt? Abgesehen von Blutsverräterin natürlich.“ Sein Lächeln verzog sich zu einer hässlichen Grimasse.  
Die blonde Hexe neben ihm trat langsam ein paar Schritte zurück. Jane hatte von Osbert im Tagespropheten gehört und war nicht besonders erpicht darauf, einen ihrer Flüche abzubekommen. Dennoch war sie sich sicher, dass wenn einer einen ihrer berühmt-berüchtigten Flüche abbekommt, dann war es Slabovil. Und stumm hoffte sie, dass er es so weit treiben würde, damit sie ihn endlich los war.

Anstatt gedemütigt ihm wütend etwas gegen den Kopf zu schleudern, lachte sie kurz leise mit geschlossenem Mund. „Oh, Mr. –“  
„Slabovil.“ Spuckte er ihr wie eine Beleidigung in Gesicht.  
„Ja, Mr. Slabovil“, sie hielt kurz inne und zog ihren Umhang von den Schultern und lies ihn zu Boden gleiten. Ihren Zauberstab steckte sie hinter ihren Rücken in das Hosenband ihrer schwarzen Drachenhauthose. „Ich weiß genau, wie Todesser wie Sie mich nennen.“

Sie ballte ihre rechte Hand zu einer Faust und boxe ihm so schnell und hart wie sie konnte in den Bauch. Keuchend krümmte er sich zusammen und kreuzte instinktiv seine Arme, der Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dynata hob ihr linkes Bein und rammte es ihm ins Gesicht. Jetzt, stöhnend vor Schmerz, warf er seinen Kopf in die Luft und auf genau das hat sie gewartet. Ihre Faust krachte in sein Gesicht und unter der Wucht des Schlages brach seine Nase. Er fiel zu Boden, beinahe ohnmächtig. 

Die Menschen um sie herum schrien erschrocken auf, aber als Slabovil einknickte, klatschte das Kind, was zuvor noch an dem Ärmel seiner Mutter gezogen hat, freudig auf. Für den Kleinen sah es so aus, als ob gerade ein Superheld einen Bösewicht besiegt hatte. So, wie er es aus seinen Comics von zu Hause kannte. Langsam schlossen sich die Erwachsenen dem Kind an und Dynata zog die Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen. Noch nie hat jemand für sie geklatscht. Es wurde noch unangenehmer, als die Weasley Zwillinge anfingen ihr Liebeserklärungen zuzurufen. 

Sichtlich unwohl hob sie ihren Umhang wieder auf und drehte sich zu ihren Partner. „Mr. Evermonde, bitte bringen Sie doch Mr. Salbovil zum Ministerium. Ich bin mir sicher, dass man für ihn ein nettes Plätzchen neben seinen Todesserfreunden in Azkaban finden kann. Er wird bestimmt schrecklich vermisst.“

Cornelius fing an zu lächeln und lachte dann unbeschwert auf. „Na, gut. Ich denke, das bin ich Ihnen schuldig. Tut mir Leid für meine Verspätung, ich wurde kurzfristig für ein Gespräch ins Büro von Minister Shacklebolt gebeten. Ich erzähle Ihnen später alles in Ruhe.“ Evermonde bückte sich und zog den blutenden Todesser auf die Beine.

„Miss?“

Die Strafverfolgerin wandte sich zu der schüchternen Stimme. Es war die blonde Hexe.

„Ich wollte mich bedanken, Salbovil verfolgt mich und meine Familie schon etwas länger. Als ich ihn gesehen habe da… da dachte ich... alles wäre aus.“ Ihre Lippen bebten und Dynata nickte ihr zu. Sie wollte nichts lieber tun, als endlich von hier zu verschwinden. Sie konnte mit den Gefühlen anderer nichts anfangen. Bei Gott, sie konnte nicht mal was mit ihren eigenen anfangen. „Nichts zu danken, das ist mein Job.“

Hinter ihr lachte jemand verhalten auf. Sie wusste sofort, dass es einer der Zwillinge war. Genervt und erschöpft nickte sie dem Mädchen nochmal zu und machte sich zum Gehen auf.

„Oh! Mein Name ist übrigens Jane Selwyn, mein Vater ist einer der Inhaber von Scabior&Selwyn, dem Geschäft hinter mir.“ Vorsichtig hob sie ihre Hand.

Dynata öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber wieder. Natürlich! Wie hätte sie so dumm sein können? Die Hexe kam sogar noch aus den Laden gesprungen und Dynata hatte sie nicht erkannt. Was für ein Spitzel war sie denn, wenn sie nicht mal eines ihrer Ziele ausmachen konnte?

Anstatt wie ein dummes Mondkalb zu glotzen, riss sie sich zusammen und nahm die ausgestreckte Hand von Jane in ihre. 

„Dynata Osbert.“


	2. Chapter 2

Dynata Osbert hasste Papierkram. Egal nach welchem Fall, sie war immer diejenige, die alles dokumentierte. Nicht weil sie es so sehr mochte, aber weil sie niemand anderen diese Aufgabe zutraute. Zu schnell vergaßen ihre Kollegen, wie viel Geld von einem Bankkonto verschwunden war oder ob der Leiche nun drei oder doch vier Finger fehlten. Deswegen saß sie noch am selben Abend des Geschehens auf ihrem Bett und durchblätterte das magische Gesetzbuch. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag ein vollgeschriebenes Pergamentblatt, was noch heute in ihrer Abteilung auf dem Tisch einer Sachbearbeiterin landen wird.

In dem Bericht schilderte die junge Hexe den Vorfall aus einer objektiven Sicht und hoffte innenständig, dass ihr Chef verstehen wird, weswegen sie Slabovil zusammengeschlagen hatte. Es war nämlich nicht das erste Mal, dass das Ministerium wegen Dynata einen Todesser auf Krücken zum Prozess geschickt hat. Dabei waren es nicht einmal die Flüche, für die ihr Name so bekannt war, die die Todesser so zurichten.   
Es ist schon verrück. Die größten Hexen und Zauberer können sich mit 20 Auroren gleichzeitig duellieren, ohne einen Kratzer davon zu tragen, aber wenn man ihnen ihre Stöckchen wegnimmt, können sie nicht mal einen Tritt in die Magengrube vertragen. Dynata hat das am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Mit sechszehn war sie bereits eine sehr begabte Hexe in Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Aber als ihr Onkel ihren Zauberstab wegnahm und sie dann aufforderte ihn anzugreifen, musste sie auf die harte Weise lernen, dass man nur ein guter Kämpfer war, wenn man auch alle Bereiche der Selbstverteidigung beherrschte. Und das hieß auch sich ohne einen Zauberstab auf einen Kampf einlassen zu können – und ihn zu gewinnen!  
Nach dieser Unterrichtsstunde versprach sie sich, die Kunst des Zauberns ohne der Hilfe eines Stabes zu erlernen und nach 7 Jahren konzentriertem Training, ist sie immer noch nicht ganz an ihrem Ziel angekommen, was sie durchaus frustrierte. Dafür aber kann sie von sich behaupten, dass sie sich bestens psychisch sowie auch physisch gegen einen Feind behaupten konnte. Dynata war der Okklumentik mächtig, also dem Abschirmen der eigenen Gedanken und Emotionen vor anderen, die sich mit der Legillimentik beschäftigten.  
Gedankenverloren drehte sie ihren Zauberstab in der rechten Hand. Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie Shikoba Wolfe ihn ihr in die Hand gedrückt hatte. 

 

„Dreizehneinhalb Zoll, Holz einer Platane und der Kern enthält eine Donnervogel-Schwanzfeder. Einer meiner besten… Sie sind zwar etwas jung für einen Zauberstab, meine Liebe, aber einen Versuch ist es wert.“  
Und wie dieser Versuch es wert war. Als die Finger des Mädchens das erste Mal den kunstvoll geschnitzten Stab berührten, wurde alles um sie herum ruhig. In Dynata breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme aus und mit einem Lächeln schwang die junge Hexe sachte den Zauberstab. Bücher, Tischlampen, vereinzelte Zettel und Zauberstabverpackungen, die in der Nähe lagen, erhoben sich von ihrem Platz und schwebten zwanzig Zentimeter über den Boden. Wolfe lachte entzückt auf und klatschte einmal in ihre Hände.   
„Bemerkenswert! Außerordentlich bemerkenswert – und dabei sind Sie noch so jung. Der Donnervogel ist ein starkes Tierwesen, hat mich Monate gekostet damit mir einer vertraut. Wissen Sie, normalerweise kaufe ich die Federn nur von einem vertrauenswürdigen Händler unten in Georgia ab, aber eines Tages hatte ich eine Vision. Ich musste wenigstens einmal in meinem Leben eine Feder selbst ergattert haben. Jedenfalls, als es so weit war und sich dieser widerstrebige Donnervogel zu schlafen gelegt hat, bin ich an ihm herangeschlichen und habe angefangen ein paar seiner Feder zu stehlen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich jedoch nicht, dass es eine sie und kein er war. Und sie…“  
Dynata blendete die Stimme der alten Hexe nach einer Weile aus und starrte den Zauberstab in ihren Händen an. Dynatas Onkel kniete sich neben die junge Weise. Seine stahlblauen Augen fixierten sich auf den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Nichte und lächelte, angesichts ihrer ungläubigen Mine. So, als ob sie es nicht fassen konnte, dass sie wahrhaftig eine Hexe war.  
„Willst du ihn haben?“  
Die dunkelblauen Augen seiner Schwester glitten zu ihm. Sofort erinnerte er sich schmerzhaft daran, dass diese Augen nicht zu seiner kleinen Roxan gehörten. Schnell fing er sich wieder und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter der Zehnjährigen.   
„Wenn du ihn wirklich haben willst, dann musst du dich nicht zurück halten. Er gehört dir sowieso schon.“  
„Wie?“ Flüsterte sie. Ihr Mund blieb vor erstaunen offen stehen und zeigte eine Zahnlücke, wo sich ein Eckzahn befinden sollte.  
„Er hat sich dich ausgesucht, er wird nur dir gehorchen. Und ich kann dir zeigen, wie man ihn benutzt. Ich werde dir Dinge lehren, die dir keine Schule beibringen kann. Eines Tages wirst du mal eine große Hexe sein, Dynata, niemand wird dir jemals wehtun können. Verstehst du das?“  
Sie dachte über seine Worte nach und nickte dann vorsichtig. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Onkel bemerkte, wie viel Angst sie wirklich hatte. Das alles war so neu für sie und insgeheim wünschte sie sich einfach in ihrem Bett aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Ihre Mutter würde in ihr Zimmer kommen, ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen und ein Lied leise singen. Aber es war kein Traum, ihre Mutter würde sie nicht aus einem Albtraum wecken und sie wird auch nie wieder ihre ruhige, melodische Stimme hören.  
Mit Tränen in den Augen beobachtete die junge Hexe, wie ihr Onkel auf die alte Zauberstabmacherin einredete und sie letztendlich resigniert nickte. Sie erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel und lief langsam auf Dynata zu. Kurz vor dem recht großen Mädchen blieb sie stehen und sah seufzend auf sie hinab.  
„Der Zauberstab, den Sie in der Hand halten, ist einer der mächtigsten – wenn nicht sogar der mächtigste – den ich je hergestellt habe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr Onkel Ihnen zeigen kann, wie man ihn beherrscht.“ Die alte Frau legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern der jungen Hexe und beuge sich hinunter bis ihre beiden Gesichter auf einer Höhe waren. „Aber wählen Sie weise auf welcher Seite Sie wirklich stehen wollen.“ Ihr durchdringender Blick jagte Dynata Angst ein. Sie schluckte schwer und ihr Herz machte einen Satz, als sie ihren Onkel mit erhobenen Zauberstab hinter der Hexe vortreten sah.   
„Wir danken Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe, Wolfe, aber ich denke, dass wir uns jetzt verabschieden werden.“  
Die Hände auf Dynatas Schultern entzogen sich ihrer Wärme und die Zauberstabmacherin drehte sich um. Es sah so aus, als ob sie noch etwas sagen wollte, entschied sich aber dagegen und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Sessel. Ächzend ließ sie sich auf ihn fallen und legte ihre Arme auf die Armlehnen.   
„Machen Sie die Tür hinter sich zu wenn Sie gehen.“   
Dynatas Onkel nahm die Hand der Weisen und zog sie mit sich zum Ausgang des Geschäfts. Kurz bevor die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss viel, drehte sich die junge Hexe nochmal um und starrte die alte Frau an. Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten auf und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Zum Abschied nickte sie dem Kind zu, wohlwissend, dass es niemals mit diesem Mann mitgehen sollte.

 

Seufzend legte die junge Frau ihren Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch und wandte sich dem Buch auf ihrem Schoß wieder zu. Sie spürte, wie sich etwas neben ihrem Bein bewegte und ihre blauen Augen fielen auf einen kleinen Moke, der es sich gerade auf ihrem roten Kopfkissen gemütlich machte. Die hellgrün schimmernde Echse bemerkte, dass es beobachtet wurde und hob seinen Kopf. Agunt erhob sich von seinem Thron und tapste auf Dynata zu. Er stieß ihre Hand mit seinem Kopf an und schmiss sich dann auf den Rücken. Vorsichtig kraulte sie seinen Bauch und fing an zu grinsen.  
„Und wie war dein Tag so? Meiner war… nervenaufreibend.“  
Der Moke ignorierte ihre Frage und wackelte sachte mit dem Schwanz. Die Strafverfolgerin seufste und schüttelte belustigt ihren Kopf. Ihr Blick viel wieder auf ihren Zauberstab und das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht wurde durch eine nachdenkliche Mine ersetzt. 

 

-

 

Fünf kleine blaue Memos sausten an einem in grauen Zaubereranzug gekleideten Rotschopf vorbei. Er konnte sich gerade noch so ducken, bevor der letzte kleine Papierflieger genau dort vorbeischoss, wo sich sein Kopf befunden hatte. Aufgebracht murmelnd stieg Percy Weasley aus dem Aufzug und lief auf das Büro des Ministers zu. Er klopfte dreimal, so wie er es immer tat, und trat dann ein.  
Kingsley Shacklebolt sah von seiner Zeitung auf und beobachtete seinen Juniorassistenten, wie er mit professioneller, wenn nicht schon hochnäsiger Mine auf seinen Boss zutrat. Shacklebolt war nicht besonders von der Art des jungen Mannes angetan, jedoch war er der fähigste Assistent, den man im ganzen Ministerium finden konnte. Weasley war ausgesprochen ehrgeizig und erledigte alle Aufgaben zielstrebig und schnell. Genau das, was der Minister im Moment brauchte. Jetzt, wo es wieder gefährlicher in der Zaubererwelt mit den verbliebenen Todessern wurde.  
„Minister, man hat mir soeben berichtet, dass man Cornelius Evermonde tot in der Nähe des Ministeriums aufgefunden hat. Der Gerichtsmediziner bestätigt, dass er gestern gegen Abend mit dem Avada Kedavra Fluch ermordet wurde.“  
Shacklebolt legte seine Zeitung auf den Tisch vor ihm ab.   
Evermonde. Er hatte diesen Namen schon öfters gehört. Ja, genau. Evermonde war ein beliebtes Gesprächsthema bei den weiblichen Ministeriumsangestellten, an denen er jeden Morgen vorbei lief, um sein Büro mit dem Aufzug zu erreichen. Die Hexen beschwerten sich immer darüber, dass der charmante Strafverfolger bereits vergeben und Vater von zwei Kindern war.   
Der Minister rieb sich die Stirn. „Wie konnte das passieren? Wer war es?“  
„Sir, es gibt noch keine eindeutigen Beweise, aber wir vermuten, dass es sich bei dem Mörder um Marcus Slabovil handelt. Evermondes Partnerin hat gestern einen Bericht eingereicht, indem sie bestätigt den Todesser verhaftet und Mr. Evermond zum Transport übergeben hat. Das war auch das letzte Mal, wo man ihn lebend gesehen hatte. Im Moment warten wir noch auf seine Partnerin, um weitere Informationen, die uns beim Aufklären seines Mordes helfen könnten, aufzunehmen.“  
Bei der Erwähnung des Namens Slabovil riss Shacklebold entsetzt seine Augen auf. In seinem Aktenschrank befand sich unter der Aufschrift Top Secret eine sehr dünne Mappe mit dem Namen Marcus Slabovil. Ihn jetzt aus dem Mund seines Assistenten zu hören, ließ ihm das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren. Der Todesser hatte sich bisher unauffällig verhalten und ihn jetzt in Aktion zu wissen, brachte das ehemalige Ordensmitglied zum Schwitzen. Da er Mr. Weasley jedoch nicht seine Gedanken mitteilen wollte, lenkte er von seiner Reaktion mit einer diskreten Frage ab.  
„Haben sie schon seine Familie benachrichtigt? Hatte er nicht eine Frau und Kinder?“  
„Als ich mich auf den Weg zu Ihrem Büro gemacht habe, Sir, sind die Strafverfolger Fischer und Cornfield über das Flohnetzwerk abgereist. Ich vermute, dass Familie Evermonde bereits über ihren Verlust unterrichtet wurde.“  
Der Minister nickte anerkennend und biss sich dann auf die Lippe. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Nach Voldemorts Sturz war die Zaubererwelt endlich von einen der größten Tyrannen der Weltgeschichte erlöst, aber jetzt lehnten sich seine Anhänger wieder auf und das ganz ohne einen Anführer. Die Zeiten haben sich zum besseren gewandelt, jedoch befürchtete er, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte, bis sich jemand neues erhob. Jemand, der eventuell noch schrecklicher ist, als es Voldemort gewesen war.  
„Gut… gut. Mr. Weasley, sein Sie so höflich und schicken seine Partnerin zu mir ins Büro, sobald sie auf der Arbeit erscheint. Ich… ich werde mich persönlich um diese Angelegenheit kümmern. – Ach, und bringen sie mir bitte davor noch den Bericht.“  
Mit einem Nicken wendete sich sein Assistent zum Gehen um und verließ schnurstracks sein Büro. Angespannt lehnte sich Shacklebolt in seinem Stuhl zurück und dachte angestrengt nach. Ein paar Minuten später hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen.  
„Ja, ja so müsste es gehen“, murmelte er zu sich selbst, als er zur Feder griff und auf einem Stück Pergament dem Mann schrieb, der hoffentlich alles wieder gerade biegen würde.

 

-

 

„Osbert, Sie sind fast zu spät!“  
Williamson grinste sein ‘Hab ich dich erwischt‘ Lächeln und entblößte damit seine viel zu weißen Zähne. Lange dunkelbraune Haare lagen glatt auf seinen schmalen Schultern, die mit einem lilafarbenen Umhang bedeckt wurden. Mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen glitt er ihren Körper lüstern hinab, was Dynata irritierte, da ihr Umhang jede ihrer Kurven verdeckte.   
„Gib es einen bestimmten Grund, weswegen Sie mir schon so früh am Morgen den letzten Nerv rauben müssen?“  
„Charmant wie immer, Ms. Osbert, aber Sie können sich sicher sein, dass ich nichts dergleichen im Sinn habe. Wissen Sie, ich habe eher andere Pläne für Sie oder besser gesagt, für uns beide.“ Mit seinem langen Zeigefinger zeigte er zuerst auf sie und dann auf sich selbst. Dynata wusste sofort, was nun kommen würde und weigerte sich strickt ihm zuzuhören. Demonstrativ trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite und lief an ihrem Boss, der ihr zuvor den Weg versperrt hatte, vorbei. Hinter sich vernahm sie ein Seufzen und gleich danach ein Lachen.  
„Hey, nicht wegrennen, ich war doch noch gar nicht fertig-“  
„Ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen und meine Antwort ist wie immer nein, Mr. Williamson. Verschwenden Sie bitte die Zeit von jemand anderen“, unterbrach sie den Zauberer neben sich. Er lachte wieder und schüttelte seinen Kopf, sodass seine Haare ihre Schulter streiften. Er Zog seinen Umhang zurecht und schnitt ihr den Weg wieder ab, aber sie wich ihm erneut aus. Langsam wurde die junge Hexe wütend.  
„Aber, aber, Dynata, ich würde Ihnen niemals die Zeit stehlen, wenn Sie sie mir einfach schenken würden. Was halten Sie davon – nein, warten Sie doch erst einmal ab, was ich zu sagen habe!“ An ihrem Schreibtisch angelangt stellte er sich vor ihren Stuhl und hob die Hände und suchte ihre Augen.  
„Der Zaubereiminister des magischen Kongress der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika hat meine Familie zu einer Benefizveranstaltung in DC eingeladen und ich möchte Sie gerne als meine Begleitung angeben. Es wäre nur ein Abend und ich würde auch mit Ihnen ein wundervolles Kleid kaufen, was Sie danach natürlich behalten können. Und denken Sie nur daran, was für wichtige Menschen Sie dort antreffen werden!“  
Williamson starrte sie hoffnungsvoll an und schob nervös die Hände in die Hosentaschen seines Anzuges. Dynata runzelte nach ein paar wortlosen Sekunden die Stirn und legte langsam ihre Tasche auf ihren Schreibtisch ab. Sie baute sich vor den Abteilungsleiter auf und zeigte beim Sprechen mit dem Finger auf ihn.  
„Zunächst einmal, Mr. Williamson, möchte ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass ich Ihnen nicht die Erlaubnis gegeben habe, mich mit meinem Vornamen anzusprechen-“  
„Aber-“  
„Lassen Sie mich gefälligst ausreden! Unteranderem fühle ich mich aufs Äußerste beleidigt, wenn Sie der Annahme sind, dass ich jemals so tief sinken würde und als Ihre kleine Trophäe zu einer dieser lächerlichen Partys für reiche Angeber mitgehe. Also schieben Sie sich gefälligst Ihre Einladung in-“  
„Mrs. Osbert?“  
Wütend drehte sich Dynata zu der Person, die sie gerade bei ihrer Schimpftirade unterbrach.  
„Nur Miss. Bevor ich mich an jemanden schließen werde, gefriert die verdammte Hölle.“  
Erst dann bemerkte sie, zu wem sie da eigentlich sprach. Feuerrote Haare, ein Gesicht, als ob er etwas Schlechtes riechen würde und mindestens 15 verschieden bunte Akten in den Händen. Percy Weasley. Die Strafverfolgerin hatte schon öfters von ihm gehört und erkannte den eingebildeten Ginger sofort. Alles was sie über den Mann wusste, war aus Lästerrein ihrer Kolleginnen oder hatte sie zufällig bei den Weasley Zwillingen aufgeschnappt. Er war außerordentlich begabt im Herumschnüffeln in fremden Angelegenheiten, Melden von Ministeriumsangestellten, die nicht alle Regeln ihres Berufes einhielten, und hatte offenbar eine große Vorliebe in die Ärsche der amtierenden Minister zu kriechen. Ja, und genau dieser Weasley hatte es jetzt auf sie abgesehen.  
„Da bin ich mir sicher, Ms. Osbert“, antwortete er ihr kühl. „Der Minister erwartet Sie in seinem Büro.“  
Dynata biss die Zähne zusammen. Was wollte denn der Minister von ihr? Hatte etwa diese Kuh von Sachbearbeiterin ihren Bericht weitergegeben und der Minister hat Wind von ihrer gewalttätigen Auseinandersetzung mit diesem Todesser bekommen? Aber warum würde er dann mit ihr sprechen wollen, wenn doch die Armseligkeit in Person hinter ihr eigentlich dafür zuständig war? Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend nickte sie dem Arschkriecher zu und begab sich zum Büro des mächtigsten Mannes der britischen Zauberergemeinschaft.

 

-

 

Es klopfte an seiner Tür.  
„Kommen Sie herein, Ms. Osbert.“  
Die schwarze Tür öffnete sich und eine große Frau mit rappelkurzem schwarzem Haar trat in sein Büro ein. Es war das erste Mal, dass der Minister Dynata Osbert zu Gesicht bekam und er spürte sofort die starke Magie, die von junge Hexe auszugehen schien. Ihre dunklen Augen sahen sich kurz in der neuen Umgebung um und ihre Körperspannung zeigte Shacklebolt, wie unwohl sich die Osbert Erbin fühlte.  
„Bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz.“ Mit seiner Hand wies er auf einen von zwei Stühlen, die vor seinem Schreibtisch standen. Kurz zögerte Dynata, aber steuerte dann doch auf einen der Sitzmöglichkeiten zu. Schließlich war er der Minister.  
„Sir, wegen gestern, er hat es darauf angelegt und hätte ich ihn nicht aufgehalten, dann wäre diesem Mädchen etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen und das-“  
„Ms. Osbert, ich habe Sie nicht deswegen herbestellt.“  
Die Strafverfolgerin stoppte verdutzt in ihrem Redefluss und starrte den Minister an. „Nicht?“  
„Nein.“ Er seufzte erschöpft und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Ich denke, ich liege richtig bei meiner Annahme, dass Sie noch nicht von den Neuigkeiten der schrecklichen Umstände ihres Partners erfahren haben.“  
Dynatas Augen weiteten sich. „Was ist mit ihm?“  
Der Minister seufzte erneut, nur schwerer und eine gewisse Traurigkeit schwang mit. Er wusste nicht recht, wie er es ihr am besten sagen sollte. Osbert war nach den Akten her, eine gerechte, jedoch ziemlich undurchschaubare Frau, die auch zur Aggressivität neigte. Dazu wusste Shacklebolt auch nicht, wie nah sich die Partner gestanden haben. Sollte er es ihr schonend beibringen oder war sie eher eine Person, die solche Nachrichten lieber schnell hinter sich bringen wollte? Er entschloss sich für die schnellere Variante.  
„Nun, er… er wurde ermordet.“  
Eine schwere Stille breitete sich im Büro des Ministers aus. Die junge Hexe saß ganz ruhig auf ihrem Stuhl und machte keinen Mucks. Gespannt wartete der Zaubereiminister auf eine Reaktion von der Strafverfolgerin, bekam jedoch nur ein kurzes „Oh“ ihrerseits.   
„Das… das habe ich jetzt nicht erwartet. Wie“, sie überlegte kurz, „nein, wer war es?“  
„Bisher gehen wir davon aus, dass ein Todesser namens Marcus Slabovil ihn mit dem Avada Kedavra Fluch getötet hat. In Ihrem Bericht haben Sie geschrieben, dass er gegen Jane Selwyn vorgegangen ist und Sie ihn daraufhin von Mr. Evermonde festnehmen lassen haben.“  
Darauf bekam er nur ein stumpfes Nicken als Antwort. Dynata erhob sich aus dem Stuhl und faltete ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken zusammen. „Wenn das alles war, dann würde ich mich jetzt gerne zu meinem Arbeitsplatz begeben, Sir.“ Ihr Kiefer war angespannt und ihre Augen leer; Shacklebolt kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie strebte nach Rache und genau diese würde er ihr anbieten, wenn nicht sogar mehr.  
„Osbert, setzten Sie sich wieder.“   
Die Hexe presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und setzte sich widerwillig zurück auf ihren Platz. Der Minister räusperte sich und lehnte seinen Körper nach vorne, während er eine rote Akte aus einem Fach seines Schreibtisches zog.  
„Ich habe mir ihre Akte angeguckt und musste mich doch sehr wundern. Was sucht eine so talentierte junge Hexe wie Sie in der Strafverfolgungsabteilung? Bei Ihren Erfolgen würde ich Sie eher als Auror einstufen, meinen Sie nicht, Ms.Osbert?“ Er blätterte zu einer bestimmten Seite und sah dann wieder zu ihr auf, als er sie offenbar gefunden hatte. „Jedoch habe ich noch ein paar Fragen was Ihren Lebenslauf angeht. Mhh… zum Beispiel welchen Sacharbeiter ich feuern muss, da er oder sie die Fälschung ihres Zeugnisses nicht erkannt hat? Oder wie Sie mit allen Mitteln versuchen den Namen ihres Vaters geheim zu halten. Natürlich verstehe ich Ihre Zurückhaltung, wenn man mal Bedenkt, was der Name Black schon in der Zaubererwelt angerichtet hat.“  
„Hören Sie auf!“   
Die sonst so kühle und unbewegte Dynata Osbert stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor Kingsley Shacklebolt und würde ihm ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken den Vergessenszauber Obliviate aufhalsen, wenn er nur Anstalten machte seine Hand zu bewegen. Woher wusste er über ihren Vater Bescheid? Niemand außer ihr Onkel konnte von sich behaupten, dass er ihre Vergangenheit kannte und es versetzte sie in Panik, dass gerade der Zaubereiminister scheinbar die Macht hatte, so viel von ihrem Leben einzusehen.  
„Woher wissen Sie das? Was wollen Sie von mir? Wenn Sie mich feuern wollen, dann nur zu, aber bei Merlin, wenn Sie nur einer Menschenseele davon erzählen, dann-“  
„Ms. Osbert, ich drohe Ihnen nicht!“ Nun stand auch er auf, um auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit der Hexe vor ihm zu sein. „Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass nur ich diese Akte einsehen kann und sonst niemand. Und ich versuche Ihnen hier ein Angebot zu machen, dass sich für beide Seiten auszahlen wird. Und was ihre erste Frage angeht – ich bin der Zaubereiminister.“ Er lächelte sie kurz an und zeigte wieder auf ihren Stuhl, der umgekippt auf dem Boden lag. „Bitte, setzten Sie sich wieder. Wir können über alle Einzelheiten reden.“  
„Wieso sollte ich Ihnen vertrauen, wenn es doch so einfach wäre, Sie vergessen zu lassen, wer ich bin?“ Sie kniff ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und zielte immer noch mit der Zauberstabspitze auf ihren Chef.   
„Wollen Sie denn nicht den Mörder ihres Partners fassen? Verstehen Sie doch, ich möchte Ihnen eine Stelle als Auror anbieten… zumal diese Beförderung Ihnen eigentlich sowieso schon längst zusteht. Natürlich werden die Informationen über Sie in dieser Akte unter Verschluss gehalten und zerstört, wenn Sie diesen Fall abgeschlossen haben und kündigen wollen. Aber dafür müssen Sie mir vertrauen, Ms. Osbert. Ich schätze, wir beide hängen voneinander ab.“  
„Wieso ich? Wieso nicht jemand anderes, der schon seit Jahren ein Auror ist und mehr Erfahrung als ich aufzuweisen hat?“  
„Oh, ich denke, Sie werden sich sehr gut als Auror machen, schließlich haben Sie die Aufgaben von einem schon längst übernommen. Niemand sonst in ihrer Abteilung legt sich mit Todessern an.“  
„Weil das alle Feiglinge sind-“  
„Und genau deswegen brauchen wir Sie in diesem Fall“, unterbrach Shacklebolt Dynata. „Sie sind schlau, haben unglaubliche Fähigkeiten und ich rede nicht nur von den Dingen, die man im Tagespropheten lesen kann“, er warf ihr einen wissenden Blick zu und sie schnaubte, „und ich weiß, dass Sie ihren Partner rächen wollen“, er atmete auf, „wie das kleine Muggelmädchen.“  
Dynata biss ihre Zähne wieder zusammen und versuchte nicht über den Werwolfangriff nachzudenken. Nach ein paar Sekunden seufzte sie und nickte zustimmend. „Ja, ich werde den Job annehmen, aber nicht wegen dem Jobangebot.“ Sie schluckte. „Sondern um endlich alle Todesser einzusperren damit sowas wie mit… mit dem Muggelmädchen niemals wieder passiert.“  
Auf dem Gesicht des Ministers breitete sich ein Grinsen aus, was die Solarzellen auf den Muggelhäusern zum Bersten gebracht hätte. „Großartig!“ Er setzte sich wieder und die neuernannte Aurorin tat es ihm gleich. Beide atmeten auf und kurz sagte niemand etwas, bis Dynata etwas einfiel.  
„Bekomme ich dann einen neuen Partner?“  
„Oh, ja. Ich habe ihm vorhin geschrieben und gebeten, dass er her kommt. Sie werden sich bestimmt prächtig verstehen. Er sollte in den nächsten-“ Es klopfte an der Tür und beide Köpfe drehten sich zum Geräusch. „Na, wenn man vom Teufel spricht! Kommen Sie rein, Mr. Potter!“


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter. Ein schwarzhaariger, nicht besonders großer, aber dafür sehr bekannter Zauberer.   
Sie hatte ihn sich etwas anders vorgestellt. Dafür, dass er Voldemort den Hals umgedreht hat, sah er nicht besonders mächtig aus. Vielleicht kam es Dynata auch nur so vor, weil er um so unglaublich viel kleiner war als sie. Aber deswegen musste sich die junge Hexe nicht das Lachen verkneifen. Nein, die Brille hatte es ihr angetan. Wer trägt denn auch noch heutzutage eine runde Brille? Und das auch noch in seinem Alter.  
Als der junge Auror in das Büro des Ministers trat, wusste Dynata nicht so recht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Natürlich kannte sie die Legende von dem Jungen der überlebte, aber die Legende höchstpersönlich kennen zu lernen war nun wirklich nicht das, womit sie gerade heute gerechnet hatte.   
Sie wusste, dass er – zusammen mit Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley – ab seinem elften Lebensjahr gegen den schwarzen Lord gekämpft hatte. Auch kam es ihr zu Ohren, dass er ein ausgezeichneter Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer in seinem fünften Schuljahr in Hogwarts war. Die Weasley Zwillinge brüsteten sich immer damit, von Harry Potter persönlich trainiert worden zu sein. Dynata meinte jedoch nur, dass sie sich eher schämen sollten, da ein Fünftklässler besser zaubern konnte als die beiden damaligen Siebtklässler. Nach dieser Anmerkung schienen die Männer nicht mehr besonders stolz auf sich gewesen zu sein, denn den Rest des Tages zogen sie nur böse Minen wenn die junge Hexe an ihnen vorbei ging.

Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer trat weiter in das Büro des Ministers ein, während Shacklebolt und Dynata sich von ihren Stühlen erhoben. Zuerst nahm er die Hand seines Freundes entgegen und lächelte ihm zu. „Ich habe mich sofort auf den Weg gemacht, als ich deinen Brief gelesen habe, Kingsley.“  
Die Augen des Aurors nahmen Dynata zur Kenntnis und er befreite die Hand des Ministers aus seinem Griff und bewegte sich nun mit erhobener Hand auf die junge Hexe zu. „Sie müssen dann wohl Dynata Osbert sein. Ich habe von Ihnen im Tagespropheten gelesen; schön endlich mal ein Gesicht hinter den ganzen Geschichten zuzuordnen.“  
Aus reiner Höflichkeit nahm sie seine Hand in ihre und nickte sachte mit ihrem Kopf. „Ach, haben Sie das? Ich denke mal, dass Sie Ihren eigenen Namen schon öfters in diesem Schundblatt gefunden haben.“  
Sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte belustigt hoch und feine Lachfalten traten neben seinen Augen auf. „Wohl war, Ms. Osbert.“

„Nun, wir sollten uns jetzt lieber setzten und an die Arbeit gehen.“ Der Minister unterbrach beide und setzte sich bedeutungsvoll auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl. Mr. Potter und Dynata taten es ihm gleich und der Stuhl der Legende knarzte etwas, als er es sich gemütlich machen wollte.   
Es verging eine halbe Stunde in der Shacklebolt den Neuankömmling detailliert aufklärte, was eigentlich Sache war. Potter verhielt sich währenddessen sehr ruhig und interessiert. Und es kam Dynata auch nicht gespielt vor. Sie selbst war nach den ersten vier Minuten weggedriftet und starrte in ein Portrait, das hinter dem Minister an der Wand aufgehängt war. Ein Mann in seinen Dreißigern saß auf einem Sessel und strickte einen fast vollendeten Pullover. Gebannt fixierte die junge Hexe ihre Augen auf die schnellen Hände des Mannes, der wohl vor Jahren einmal ein Primärminister gewesen sein musste. Als er mit seinem Werk fertig war, schaute er auf und erhaschte Dynatas Blick. Freundlich nickte er ihr zu und hob seinen Pullover als Anerkennung in die Höhe. Irritiert zog sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und wandte sich schnell wieder dem Gespräch zu.  
„Ich verstehe“, der Auror räusperte sich und fuhr mit der rechten Hand durch seine zuvor gestylten – jetzt zerzausten – Haare, „aber um diesen Slavil“ – „Slabovil“, unterbrach ihn der Minister. „Äh ja, Slabovil… Also, um diesen Slabovil aufzuspüren, müssen wir zunächst einmal herausfinden, mit wem er sich abgibt. Todesser haben normalerweise viele vereinzelte Unterschlupfmöglichkeiten und ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich für die nächste Zeit bedeckt halten wird. Ich wette um 10 Galleonen, dass ihm ein Vogel schon gezwitschert hat, dass man nach ihm fahndet. Aber so lange wir ihm nichts Handfestes nachweisen können, können wir ihn nicht dingfest machen – selbst wenn wir ihn fassen.“  
„Das ist mir natürlich bewusst“, setzte Shacklebolt ein, „aber nach diesen Aufzeichnungen zufolge“, er hob eine dünne Akte in die Höhe, „sind wir uns bereits im Klaren, wo er sich höchstwahrscheinlich auffinden lässt.“  
Eine kurze Pause trat ein.  
„Nun?“ Dynata fiel es schwer Menschen zu folgen, die viel zu lange Pausen in ihren Erzählungen einbrachten. Sie wollte Slabovil noch in diesem Leben fangen. „Wo hält er sich Ihrer Meinung nach auf?“  
„Malfoy Manor.“  
„Malfoy… wie in Lucius Malfoy?“ Der neuernannten Aurorin klappte der Mund auf. Lucius Malfoy war vor dem Krieg ein hohes Tier im Ministerium. Das war allseits bekannt, jedoch hatte Dynata diesen Namen nicht wegen einer seiner großen Spenden für das St. Mungo Hospital das erste Mal gehört. Nein, sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Onkel beide vor Jahren einmal vorgestellt hatte. Sie wusste, dass er einen Sohn in ihrem Alter hat und genau dieser würde Astoria Greengrass in geraumer Zeit zur Frau nehmen. Etwas in ihrem Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Sie hatte sich geschworen, dass sie nie wieder in die Nähe dieser Familie geraten würde. Nie wieder in die Nähe von diesem Monster.  
Potter drehte sich ihr zu und musterte sie kurz mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. Sie reagierte nicht auf ihn und räusperte sich. „Er war ein Todesser und wurde vom Ministerium verschont, weil jemand für ihn im Gericht ausgesagt hat. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht wieso Sie einen Mörder gehen lassen haben.“ Sie gab dem Minister einen missbilligenden Blick, jedoch kam Potter zu seiner Verteidigung.  
„Ja, das stimmt. Er und seine Familie haben sich von Voldemort abgewandt bevor er gestürzt wurde. Deswegen hat man sie nicht nach Azkaban geschickt, dennoch hat er seine gerechte Strafe bekommen, Ms. Osbert.“ Shacklebolt nickte Potter zustimmend zu und faltete seine Hände im Schoß.   
„Die Summe an Geld, die er abdrücken musste, war doch nur ein kleiner Teil seines Vermögens“, wandte sie wütend ein.  
„Er hat uns mit seiner Spende nicht nur dabei geholfen die Zerstörung Voldemorts und seiner Anhänger zu beseitigen, sondern hat auch eingewilligt dem Ministerium sein Haus zu überlassen, wenn wichtige Veranstaltungen anfallen. Und auf genau das wollte ich anspielen.“ Der Minister stand von seinem Stuhl auf und lief um seinem Schreibtisch herum. Vorsichtig lehnte er sich gegen die Tischkante und sah beide Auroren durchdringend an. „In zwei Wochen beginnt die jährliche Zusammenkunft der größten Gewerbetreiber ganz Britanniens und anstatt der Hotels, die wir normalerweise als Unterkunft für die Gäste komplett ausbuchen, hat Mr. Malfoy sein Manor angeboten.“  
„Und Sie wollen, dass Mr. Potter und ich uns da reinschleichen und darauf hoffen, dass Slabovil einfach so vorbeischaut, um seinen Todesserfreunden hallo zu sagen? Ich finde das schon sehr gewagt, angesichts der strengen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen.“  
„Ja, das Problem ist mir nicht entgangen, aber mir ist eine Lösung eingefallen.“ Er drehte sich zu dem Ordensmitglied. „Harry, das letzte Mal als wir im Fuchsbau zu Besuch waren, haben die Zwillinge große Neuigkeiten verkündet. Kannst du dich noch erinnern?“  
Der junge Auror biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. Er runzelte angestrengt die Stirn und rieb sich gedankenverloren die Narbe. „Ich weiß nur noch, dass Molly den beiden um den Hals gefallen ist. Tut mir leid, ich war etwas abgelenkt. James hat an Ginnys Ohrring gezogen und du weißt ja wie aufmüpfig der Kleine ist.“ Potter lächelte kurz und Shacklebolt tat es ihm gleich. Nur Dynata hatte keinen blassen Schimmer über wen die beiden da grinsten, aber sie schätzte, dass es ein Kind sein musste. Oder noch ein Weasley der sich nicht benehmen konnte – von denen gab es ja schließlich genug. 

„Lasst es mich so sagen, ihr solltet Fred und George Weasley besser danken.“ Der Minister klatschte in die Hände und stieß sich von der Tischkante in einen sicheren Stand ab.   
„Wieso das?“ Obwohl Dynata schon eine dunkle Vorahnung hatte, wollte sie es lieber aus dem Mund ihres Vorgesetzten hören. Schließlich konnte sie sich auch irren.  
„Beide haben eine Einladung für das Treffen erhalten. Sie haben in den letzten Monaten bereits fünf neue Geschäfte eröffnet. Es könnte für die beiden nicht besser laufen und das ist den Veranstaltern nicht entgangen. Und genau das ist unsere Chance. Harry, dich können wir als Mitgründer eintragen, da du schließlich den Grundbaustein für Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze gelegt hast.“  
„Und was ist mit mir? Ich kann wohl schlecht einfach so mitgehen und so tun, als ob ich auch ein Mitgründer bin. Dazu kommt auch noch, dass mich Slabovil gesehen hat. Wenn er mich bei den Malfoys entdeckt ist er über alle Berge.“ Dynata seufzte und jetzt war sie die, die sich durch die Haare fuhr. Wie kann ein Plan nur so viele Schwachstellen haben. Der Minister wollte die beiden auf eine Selbstmordmission schicken und damit war sie nicht unbedingt einverstanden.  
„Nun ja, was wir mit Ihnen machen werden, war mir zunächst nicht ganz klar, um ehrlich mit Ihnen zu sein. Aber auch für dieses Problem habe ich eine Lösung gefunden.“ Komplett von sich überzeugt, klatschte der Minister wieder in die Hände und langsam ging es Dynata mächtig gegen den Strich, dass man ihm alles aus der Nase ziehen musste. „Und? Was ist Ihre Lösung?“ Nervös trommelte sie mit ihren Fingernägeln auf den Armlehnen des Stuhls.  
„Sie werden undercover Fred Weasley als seine Scheinverlobte begleiten.“  
Ihr Mund klappte auf. „Bitte was?“  
„Hören Sie mir zuerst einmal zu, bevor sie sich verlieren! Als Sie selbst können Sie ja offensichtlich nicht gehen, das haben Sie schon selbst angemerkt, Ms. Osbert. Und ohne einen nennenswerten Posten im Verkaufsbusiness bekommen Sie auch keine Einladung. Aber jeder Gast darf eine Begleitung mitbringen und George Weasley hat seine Verlobung mit Angelina Johnson bereits seit Monaten öffentlich gemacht. Und Sie nur als eine Bekannte mitgehen zu lassen wäre zu auffällig, weil man Fred seit Monaten mit niemanden zusammen gesehen hat. Das heißt… nun, es gibt nur diese eine Option für Sie. Mit ein wenig Vielsafttrank und ein paar Erscheinungen im Tagespropheten, können wir ganz legitim die heimliche Verlobung von Ihnen beiden echt wirken lassen, auch wenn sie etwas plötzlich kommt.“  
„Etwas plötzlich? Etwas. Wieso… wieso kann ich nicht einfach einen der Zwillinge imitieren?“  
„Ich will Ihnen jetzt nicht zu nahe treten, aber ich glaube, dass keiner Fred oder George Weasley überzeugend verkörpern kann. Dafür sind sie zu – speziell. Und Sie als die Verlobte von Fred auf die Veranstaltung zu schicken, ist um einiges sicherer. Stellen Sie sich einmal vor, was passieren würde, wenn Ihnen jemand Fragen über das Business der Weasleys stellen würde und Sie hätten keine Ahnung von irgendwas.“  
Geschlagen presste Dynata ihre Lippen zusammen. Dagegen konnte die junge Hexe nichts einwenden. Es machte Sinn. Einen Weasley Zwilling zu spielen wäre reiner Selbstmord und das nicht nur, weil sie dann rote Haare hätte. Sie konnte zwar sehr überzeugend vorgeben eine nette Frau zu sein, aber ein Weasley wäre dann doch zu viel des Guten.   
„Eigentlich ist die Idee brillant“, fügte sich Potter ein. „Fred ist der letzte der Weasleysöhne, der noch single ist. Und dann würden seine älteren Brüder auch endlich aufhören, ihn zu fragen ob er schwul ist.“  
„Schön, dass ich Leuten aus ihren Familiendramen raushelfen kann.“ Dynata verdrehte ihre Augen, stand auf und starrte auf ihren neuen Partner hinab. „Schicken Sie mir eine Eule, wenn es Einzelheiten die den Plan angehen zu besprechen gibt. Bis dahin, einen schönen Tag noch.“

„Oh nein, das können Sie vergessen!“ Eine Hand umschloss ihr Handgelenk und zog sie vorsichtig wieder zurück. „Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht alleine bei Fred antanzen und ihm die Situation erklären.“  
Entsetzt drehte sich Dynata zum Minister. „Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass der Spaßvogel schon Bescheid weiß!“  
„Nun ja… ich hatte bisher noch keine Zeit-“  
„Bullshit!“  
„Ms. Osbert, Sie haben schon duzende Todesser zur Strecke gebracht, da wird Ihnen wohl ein Weasleyjunge nicht zu viel sein.“  
„Aber ihn darf ich nicht umbringen!“  
„Ms. Osbert-“  
„Schon gut! Schon gut.“ Sie seufzte angesichts ihres verlorenen Kampfes. Es war schon schlimm genug die Verlobte von einem dieser Quälgeister zu spielen und jetzt verlangte man sogar von ihr den Auserwählten zu bitten sie zur Frau zu nehmen. Natürlich nur als Alibi! Sie schüttelte die aufkommende Gänsehaut unbemerkt ab und trat auf die Bürotür zu. Dort angekommen blieb sie stehen. „Kommen Sie, Mr. Potter? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“  
Sie hörte wie sich ein Stuhl zurückschob und vermutete, dass der Auror dem Minister die Hand schüttelte. „Wir sehen uns später, Kingsley.“ Zum Abschied nickte Dynata nur und machte sich dann sofort auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl.


	4. Chapter 4

„Kleiner, auf dem Hinweisschild stand doch, dass man unsere Produkte nicht im Laden benutzen darf.“ – „Fred! Jetzt hilf ihm doch einfach, um Merlins Willen!“ 

Angelina hielt dem älteren Zwilling einen Eimer hin. Er grunzte belustigt auf und drehte sich dann wieder zu dem sich übergebenen Jungen. Bevor eine weitere Ladung seines Frühstücks auf das Parkett landen konnte, schob ihm Fred den Eimer unter die Nase und fummelte an dem Umhang des Kindes rum. Er entdeckte wonach er gesucht hatte und hielt dem jungen Hufflepuff das andere Ende der Kotzpastille hin. „Wenn du willst, dass es aufhört, dann empfehle ich dir die andere Hälfte zu essen. Ist aber nur ein Tipp.“  
Der Junge griff sofort nach der Pastille und steckte sie sich in den Mund. Fred seufzte und ließ mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes das Erbrochene auf dem Boden verschwinden. Der Hufflepuff bedankte sich verschämt und lief auf seine sich vor Lachen auf den Boden werfenden Freunde zu.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du es so weit hast kommen lassen! Du hast ganz genau gesehen, was der Kleine vor hatte und hast nichts getan!“  
Der Zwilling musste zugeben, dass Angelina ziemlich angsteinflößend war. Wäre er nicht mit einer kampflustigen Schwester aufgewachsen, würde er sogar vor der Verlobten seines Bruders zusammenzucken.   
„Beruhige dich, Angi, war doch nur eine Kotzpastille. In diesem Laden ist schon deutlich Schlimmeres passiert.“ Unweigerlich erinnerte er sich daran, wie vor drei Jahren einem Mädchen Instant-Finsternispulver aus der Hand gefallen war. Die Kunden dachten, dass Todesser einen Anschlag auf Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze verübten und haben in ihrer Panik so einiges um sich herum zerstört.  
„Ich schwöre dir Fred, ich lasse dich niemals an meine Kinder ran!“  
„Das musst du auch gar nicht, George ist ja noch da.“ Besagter Rotschopf trat hinter einem Regal hervor. Seine Haare waren etwas kürzer geschnitten, was auf einen Besuch im Fuchsbau hindeutete. Der ältere Zwilling kam in der letzten Zeit nicht dazu seine Eltern zu besuchen, weswegen seine Haare schon fast über seinen Ohren hingen. Aber anders wie in seinem sechsten Schuljahr, trug er sie dieses Mal etwas stylischer. 

„Für was bin ich noch da?“ Der Größere von den beiden legte einen Arm um seinen Bruder.  
„Forge, versprich mir, dass du alles in deiner Macht stehende tust, um meinen Neffen und Nichten das Tricksen beizubringen.“  
„Gred, es wäre eine Schande, wenn ich dir diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen würde.“  
„Ihr beide treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn“, sagte Angelina schmunzelnd. Damals in Hogwarts hätte sie sich nicht mal in ihren Träumen vorstellen können, mit einem der beiden zusammen oder sogar verlobt zu sein. Jedenfalls bis zu ihrem vorletzten Jahr, als Fred sie zum Yule Ball eingeladen hatte. Sie gab zu, dass sie damals etwas für ihn empfand, jedoch zeigte er nie wirklich Interesse an ihr. Sie tröstete sich im folgenden Sommer mit einem Jungen aus ihrem Dorf und als der Krieg ausbrach, stieß sie durch Zufall wieder auf ihre Schulfreunde. In der Zeit der Angst und des Versteckens, hat George ihr eine neue, weiche Seite von sich gezeigt. Damals, die ersten Tage nach dem Krieg, verbrachte er Tage am Bett seines Bruders. Die Steine, die auf Fred gefallen waren, haben seinen Körper gequetscht und gebrochen. Kurz sah es so aus, als ob die Welt ihres damaligen besten Freundes zusammenbrach. Und nicht nur seine Welt, sondern auch er selbst.

Wehmütig erinnerte sich Angelina an die Nächte, die die beiden im St. Mungo Hospital verbrachten. Trotz der stätigen Angst Fred zu verlieren, kamen sich die beiden näher. Als der ältere Zwilling wie durch ein Wunder doch wieder stabil wurde, sprangen sich die Schulfreunde mit Tränen in den Augen in die Arme. Voller Übermut hatte sich George –nachdem sie sich losließen – auf ihre Lippen gestürzt. Nach ein paar peinlichen Sekunden zeigte Angelina ein wenig Güte und küsste ihn zurück.  
Fred war der Ansicht, dass sie ihren Kindern niemals davon erzählen sollten. Die armen Dinger würden sich zu Tode ekeln. Er selbst wollte nicht einsehen, warum die beiden sich unbedingt gerade bei seinem großen Moment um den Hals fallen mussten. Jedes Mal wenn er das sagte, schlug Angi ihn. Jedenfalls versuchte sie es. Jahrelang als Treiber in der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor gespielt zu haben hatte seine Vorteile.

„Hey Fred, George?“ Lee stapfte auf seine Freunde mit ein paar Verpackungen in den Armen zu. „Harry und diese Osbert suchen nach euch.“ Der Lockenkopf nickte in die Richtung in der die beiden vermutlich auf sie warteten.   
Die Zwillinge sahen sich schulterzuckend an und verabschiedeten sich von Angelina – Fred mit einem Zwinkern, George mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. 

 

-

 

Es war schon wirklich komisch. Da befindet man sich in einem Laden voller bunt angezogener Menschen und das erste was einem ins Auge springt, ist die schwarz gekleidete Hexe an der Theke. Fred musterte die Ministeriumsangestellte. Noch hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt, weswegen er die Chance hatte, ihren Anblick aufzunehmen. Ihr Umhang verdeckte die Sicht auf ihren Körper, abgesehen von den Händen und dem Kopf. Der kleine Pfeil in ihrem Ohr zog wie immer zuerst seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die schwarzen Haare der jungen Hexe umrandeten modisch ihr hartes Gesicht und trotz der tiefen Sorgenfalte auf ihrer Stirn, sah sie wie immer perfekt gestylt aus. Langsam ging es ihm auf die Nerven, dass man an ihrem Aussehen nichts aussetzten konnte. Er selbst wusste, dass er sich schon seit drei Tagen nicht mehr rasiert hatte und dementsprechend aussah.   
Dunkelblaue Augen schweiften über eine Gruppe von lachenden Teenagern und Fred verkniff sich ein Lachen, als einer von ihnen auf den Fuß der jungen Hexe trat.  
Osbert flüsterte Harry etwas Bissiges zu, was er mit einem Prusten kommentierte. Offenbar war das nicht die Reaktion, die sie von ihm erwartet hatte. Aber anstatt noch etwas hinzuzufügen, ließ sie von ihm ab und sah sich im Laden um. Sofort entdeckte sie die Zwillinge und bemerkte, dass Fred sie ansah. Er zwinkerte ihr zu, was sie mit einem Augenrollen abtat. 

„Harry, unser Lieblingsschwager“, riefen beide freudig.  
„Und Ms. Osbert unsere Lieblingseishexe“, fügte Fred leise hinzu, so, dass nur sein Bruder ihn hören konnte.  
Harry lachte und einer nach dem anderen zog ihn in eine kurze, aber feste Umarmung. Für Dynata sah das äußerst witzig aus, da Potter den Weasley Zwillingen gerade mal bis zur Schulter reichte. 

„Ich bin euer einziger Schwager.“  
„Und wir hoffen, das bleibt auch so“, antworteten die stolzen Ladenbesitzer.  
George wandte sich an Osbert und öffnete die Arme, so, als ob er sie umarmen wollte. „Und was verschafft uns die Ehre die werte Ms. Osbert in Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze willkommen zu heißen? Eigentlich haben wir heute mit Cornelius gerechnet. Darf man fragen, wo sich der Gute versteckt hält?“  
„Natürlich dürfen Sie das“, lächelte Dynata sarkastisch. Jetzt drehte sie sich vollständig den beiden zu. Ihr Fakelächeln verschwand. „Er ist tot.“  
Das Grinsen der Zwillinge erstarb. „Tot?“ Beide sahen zuerst sie, dann Potter entsetzt an. „Wie-“  
„Der Todesser, den ich gestern verhaftet habe, hat ihn ermordet und dann in einer Seitenstraße in der Nähe des Ministeriums liegen lassen.“

Während die Weasleys Dynata mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten warf Harry seiner Partnerin einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. George Weasley war um einiges blasser geworden, während Fred Weasleys Mine düster wurde. Jedoch fand der jüngere Zwilling zuerst seine Stimme wieder. „Das… das ist schrecklich. Was ist mit seiner Familie?“  
Potter schaltete sich nun ein. „Wurde bereits benachrichtigt.“ Er schluckte und seine Augen zuckten nervös zu der großen Hexe neben sich. „Und da gibt es noch etwas. Können wir vielleicht in einen Nebenraum verschwinden? Ich denke nicht, dass das hier die perfekte Lokation für diese Art von Neuigkeit ist.“  
„Äh, ja. Selbstverständlich“, murmelte George abwesend und zeigte auf eine braune Tür hinter den beiden Auroren. Alle vier hatten sich im nächsten Moment vor der geschlossenen Tür versammelt und der jüngere Zwilling drückte die goldene Klinke hinunter.

Der Raum war stickig und chaotisch. Hier und da lagen lose Blätter auf dem Boden oder auf zwei Schreibtische und an einem klebte eine grüne Substanz, die Dynata nicht zuordnen konnte. Eigentlich sollte sie angewidert die Nase rümpfen und den Ladenbesitzern eine Standpauke über Sauberkeit halten, jedoch fühlte sie sich merkwürdig wohl in einer so dreckigen Umgebung. Es erinnerte sie an den Schuppen in der ihre Mutter mit den verschiedensten Zaubertränken rumhantiert hat. Damals sah sie ihr immer beim Brauen und Mischen zu. Vielleicht hatte sie deswegen selber eine Leidenschaft für die Kunst des Zaubertränkebrauens entwickelt. Auch wenn sie damals nicht wusste, dass ihre Mutter etwas Magisches tat. Kurz lächelte die Aurorin, als sie sich an einen späten Sommerabend in der stickigen Hütte erinnerte.

 

„Warum verkaufst du deine Suppen immer heimlich, Mama?“  
Eine Hexe mit hellbraunen, langem Haar und dunkelblauen Augen drehte sich verwundert um und starrte das kleine Mädchen an. Mit der rechten Hand hielt sie die Kelle fest, mit der sie gerade noch rosa Flüssigkeit aus dem Kessel vor ihr in kleine Ampullen gefüllt hatte.  
„Nati, erschreck mich doch nicht so!“ Vorsichtig legte sie die Kelle neben sich auf den Holztisch ab und trat auf ihre Tochter zu. Wortlos zeigte sie auf einen Stuhl und Dynata hopste auf ihn zu. Roxan bemerkte, dass ihr Kind schon wieder gewachsen war. Ihre Ärmel waren zu kurz und das sonst knielange Kleid hörte schon bei der Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel auf.   
„Merlin, du wächst ja schneller als ein Riese! Da muss ich ja aufpassen; in einem Jahr kannst du mir schon die Töpfe aus dem obersten Küchenschrank runterholen“, lachte die junge Frau, während sie ihrer Tochter folgte. Diese setzte sich auf den Stuhl und sah dann zu ihrer Mutter hoch.  
„Mama, warum verkaufst du deine Suppen immer heimlich?“, wiederholte sich Dynata.  
Roxan seufzte und kniete sich hin, um auf selber Augenhöhe mit dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen vor ihr zu sein. Sanft umfasste sie die Knie der Achtjährigen und strich behutsam mit dem Daumen über die feine Strumpfhose. Kleine Hände legten sich auf ihre und die junge Frau sah auf ihnen hinab.   
„Es gibt Dinge, die ich dir nicht sagen kann, mein Engel. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was man dir jetzt schon verraten darf, aber glaub mir, ich wünschte… ich könnte es. Ich weiß, dass du mit anderen Kindern auf dem Spielplatz spielen willst und ich weiß auch, dass du im Laufe der Zeit neugieriger geworden bist. Du bist ein schlaues Mädchen.“ Die müden Augen ihrer Mutter sahen sie liebevoll an. „Diese Suppen koche ich, weil mich viele Frauen darum gebeten haben. Und weil wir beide was zwischen die Zähne brauchen“, fügte sie scherzend hinzu, während sie ihrer Tochter in die Wange kniff. Dynata zog sich aus ihrem Griff, grinste jedoch.  
„Warum fragen dich diese Frauen nach deiner Suppe?“  
„Naja, lass es mich so sagen, ich bin die Einzige, die diese spezielle Suppe kochen kann.“  
„Und warum ist die Suppe spetell?“  
„ Speziell, Süße. Sie hilft den Frauen kleine Engel wie dich zu kriegen.“   
„Aber wie-“  
„Ich erzähle dir das wann anders, okay. Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt“, unterbrach Roxan sie und schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. „So, jetzt ist Schlafenszeit. Beeil dich, oder ich singe dir nichts vor!“ Das ließ sich Dynata nicht zweimal sagen. Die Kleine quiekte auf und lief los, damit ihre Mutter diese Drohung ja nicht in die Tat umsetzte. „Vergiss nicht dir die Zähne zu putzen!“  
Die junge Frau sah ihrer Tochter hinter und das Lächeln fiel ihr von den Lippen. Mit dem rechten Handrücken wischte sie sich über die Stirn und wandte sich wieder dem Kessel zu. Erschöpft seufzte sie und hoffte, dass sie und Dynata noch etwas mehr Zeit in Ruhe und Frieden verbringen könnten.

 

Dynatas Onkel hat ihr ein paar Jahre später von den illegalen Machenschaften ihrer Mutter erzählt. Obwohl es ihr als Scuib verboten war, magische Tätigkeiten in der Muggelwelt auszuüben, hat sie das Rezept des allgemein bekannten Liebestranks modifiziert und ihre eigene Kreation auf den Markt gebracht. Der Fruchtbarkeitstrank. Er stimulierte die Hormone einer Frau und förderte einen sofortigen Eisprung, der für ein paar Stunden anhielt. Der Trank an sich, war nur für Frauen gedacht. Dynata wusste nicht, was es mit einer männlichen Person anstellen würde und wollte es auch nicht herausfinden.   
Ihr Onkel meinte, dass ihre Mutter eine sehr begabte Frau war. Jedoch wurde sie von klein auf von ihren Eltern versteckt und von zu Hause aus unterrichtet. Die Osbertfamilie war eine alte und reinblütige Familie, die hauptsächlich aus Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs bestand. Dynatas Großeltern war es peinlich, dass genau ihre Roxan eine Scuib geworden war. Zuerst dachten sie, ihre Tochter wäre nur ein Spätzügler, da ihr Zwillingsbruder schon mit sechs Jahren Wände zum Wackeln brachte. Aber als ein Professor, dessen Namen Dynata schon wieder vergessen hatte, bei den Osberts zu Hause aufkreuzte und nur Aleksej die Aufnahme auf die Hogwartschule für Hexerei und Zauberei verkündete, wurde ihnen klar, was für eine Schande sie der Familie gebracht haben. Wenigstens gaben sie sich selber die Schuld, dachte Dynata mürrisch. Ihr Onkel hat ihr einmal verraten, dass er eines Nachts aufgewacht war, weil er ein Poltern im Haus gehört hatte. Als er bemerkte, dass es aus dem Zimmer ihrer Mutter kam, öffnete er ihre Tür und sah dabei zu, wie seine schlafende Schwester einen Meter über ihrem Bett hing. Seit dieser Nacht glaubte er daran, dass der Professor einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Roxan hat vermutlich auch deshalb einen Zaubertrank anfertigen können. Jedenfalls vermutete er das.

„Also, was gibt es noch so Wichtiges zu besprechen?“ Fred Weasleys Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Schnell sah sie sich um, aber niemand schien ihre geistige Abwesenheit bemerkt zu haben. Zum Glück antwortete Potter, da sie die Frage des Rotschopfs nicht einmal akustisch verstanden hat.  
„Wir sind der Annahme, dass der Todesser, Marcus Slabovil, der mutmaßliche Mörder von Mr. Evermonde ist. Jetzt versuchen wir ihn aufzufinden und zu stellen, aber dafür müssen wir ins Malfoy Manor, um-“  
„Das ist ja alles schön und gut, Harry, aber solltest du das nicht lieber geheim halten? Ich bin ja kein Auror, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Informationen sind, die-“  
„Die Zivilisten nichts angehen“, beendete Dynata den Satz des jüngeren Zwillings. „Gut erfasst, Weasley. Aber ich würde Ihnen empfehlen Potter nicht zu unterbrechen. Dann wüssten Sie jetzt nämlich schon, dass wir ihre Hilfe brauchen, um ins Manor zu gelangen.“  
„Aber wieso braucht ihr denn uns…“, der Zwilling stockte mitten im Satz, „oh… natürlich! Das Gewerbetreffen!“  
„Ja, unglaublich, oder?“  
„Osbert“, mahnte Potter sie. Dynata rollte nur ihre Augen, verschränkte die Arme und lief auf den Tisch mit der grünen Substanz zu. Der Schleim erinnerte sie an den Muggelfilm Ghostbusters. 

Hinter sich hörte sie ihren Partner den Plan erklären, weswegen sie sich vollkommen auf das Glibberzeug konzentrieren konnte. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich über die Substanz, um sie von nahem besser zu betrachten.   
„Ich würde nicht zu nah rangehen, das Zeug ist Lee vor einer Woche auf die Hose gefallen und er zuckt immer noch beim Hinsetzten.“ Dynata entfernte sich schnell von der grünen Galle und drehte sich dem Zwilling zu. Rein an der Stimme konnte sie ihn nicht erkennen, aber als sie ihm für einen Moment lang ins Gesicht sah, erkannte sie, dass neben ihr Fred Weasley stand.   
„Oh der Ärmste.“   
Sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte, während sich seine Augen komplett auf die Frau vor sich fixierten. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie nah er der jungen Hexe stand. Sie konnte bereits seinen leichten Dreitagebart ausmachen und war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm stand. Dafür hatte sie zu selten auf das Aussehen anderer Männer geachtet. Erschrocken stellte die Aurorin fest, dass sie sich das Gesicht des Zwillings durch ihre zweimonatige Observation eingeprägt hatte. Und nicht nur das fiel ihr auf einmal auf, Weasley war auch noch größer als sie. Zwar nur um ein paar Zentimeter, aber genug, um einen Größenunterschied festzustellen. Wäre sie nicht so geschockt von ihrer Entdeckung, hätte sie vielleicht bemerkt, dass sich Freds Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Es war das erste Mal, seit sich Osbert vorgestellt hatte, dass er ihr wieder so nah stand. So absurd es auch klang, sein Herz schlug etwas schneller, als er ihren angenehmen, karamellartigen Geruch aufnahm.

„Ist das dein Ernst?“ Das ohrenbetäubende Lachen seines Bruders riss ihn aus seiner Trance. Merlin sei Dank, denn er hatte gerade festgestellt, dass Osberts Lippen sehr weich aussahen.  
„Fred, hast du das gehört? Du musst… sie muss…“ George prustete wieder los und jetzt war Freds Interesse vollkommen auf seinen Schwager gerichtet. Dieser sah ihn beschämt an.  
„Was muss ich, Harry?“  
„Naja, also… also, Ms. Osbert sollte dir das lieber sagen.“  
Stirnrunzelnd wandte er sich wieder der Aurorin zu, die am liebsten disapparieren wollte. Kurz führte sie einen Anstarrkrieg mit ihrem Partner und seufzte anschließend geschlagen. Peinlich berührt sah sie zu ihrem zukünftigen Fakeverlobten auf.   
„Kingsley hält es wohl für eine super Idee, wenn ich als Ihre Begleitung zu dieser Veranstaltung gehe.“ Weasley starrte sie kurz an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Und was soll daran so witzig sein, Forge?“ Der Angesprochene atmete tief ein und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Sie hat dir noch nicht das Beste verraten. Sie wird nicht nur deine Begleitung sein.“ Er lachte wieder und presste die nächsten Worte zwischen seinen Lachanfällen. „Son-Sondern als… als deine… oh Merlin.“ George hielt sich den Bauch.  
„Meine Güte, ich werde als Ihre Scheinverlobte mit Ihnen zu dieser verdammten Veranstaltung gehen!“ Aufgebracht warf Dynata ihre Hände in die Höhe. Sie hasste es, wenn sich Gespräche unnötig in die Länge zogen.

Fred sah zuerst sie, dann Harry und dann seinen Bruder an. „Oh.“ Er schloss seinen Mund und öffnete ihn wieder, dieses Mal jedoch ohne etwas zu sagen. Kurz zog er es in Erwägung, dass sich alle drei einen Spaß mit ihm erlaubten. Jedoch verriet ihm die Mine von der Hexe neben sich, dass es ernst gemeint war. „Was ist, wenn ich schon eine Begleitung habe?“ Er hatte keine, aber irgendwie musste er sich aus dieser Affäre rauswinden.   
„Dann sagen Sie Ihrer Begleitung ab“, antwortete Dynata genervt. Sie hob eine Augenbraue als Warnung. Fred wusste, man konnte mit ihr darüber nicht verhandeln und es ärgerte ihn, dass offenbar keiner was dagegen hatte, ihm diesen Kontrollfreak ans Bein zu binden.  
„Was ist, wenn ich das nicht mache?“  
„Dann sage ich für Sie ab und glauben Sie mir, die erste Option ist weitaus schmerzfreier.“  
„Ihr könnt mir das nicht antun!“ Hilfe suchend drehte er sich zu seinen Bruder und Schwager. George hielt eine Hand vor seinen Mund, damit niemand sein Grinsen sah. Harry schaute sich gespielt interessiert im Raum um, damit er Freds Blick nicht standhalten musste. „Ihr Verräter!“  
„Mr. Weasley, wollen Sie nicht, dass wir Mr. Evermondes Mörder fassen? Können Sie nicht mal eine banale Scheinverlobung auf sich nehmen, um einen Vater von zwei Kindern zu rächen? Sorgen Sie sich so sehr um Ihren Singlestatus?“ Dynata sagte diese Worte, aber bei ihr zog sich alles zusammen. Als banal würde sie eine Verlobung nicht betiteln, vor allem nicht eine Verlobung mit Fred Weasley.   
„Darum mache ich mir weniger Sorgen. Ich habe eher Angst vor meiner Mutter.“ Daraufhin fing George wieder an zu lachen und jetzt stimmte Harry mit ein. Böse sah der ältere Zwilling seine Familienmitglieder an.   
„Ich denke, das ist unser kleinstes Problem“, seufzte die junge Hexe. 

Wie falsch sie nur lag.

 

 

Meine Vorstellung wie Freddie mit der Haarlänge aussieht (anstatt seiner Naturhaarfarbe - natürlich in rot):  
https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/52/ee/45/52ee459343f954ec92faff85d51a7b99--my-future-husband-weasley-twins.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

Die Schwärze der Nacht umhüllte Dynata wie ein Kokon eine Raupe. In ihrer Wohnung war es still. Auf der Straße hörte man vereinzelt Autos fahren und in der Ferne hupte jemand. Eigentlich liebte sie die Geräusche der Großstadt, aber im Moment erdrückte sie das Gefühl komplett allein zu sein. Sie hatte zwar nie wirklich ein Problem damit, aber seit den neusten Ereignissen wurde ihr wieder klar, dass sie sich niemals nicht allein fühlen würde. Agunt begleitete sie seit Jahren und jedes Mal wenn sie für eine Mission aufbrach, wusste sie, dass er auf sie warten würde. Natürlich sollte man nicht seine letzten Karten auf eine magische Eidechse setzten, aber jetzt hat sie keinen andern mehr.   
Seit heute Morgen unterdrückte sie den Drang etwas umzuschmeißen oder jemanden zu packen und kräftig durchzuschütteln. Im Büro des Ministers fiel es ihr so verdammt schwer einfach so dazusitzen und sich ihre Wut nicht anmerken zu lassen. Jetzt war sie in ihrer Wohnung, lag in ihrem Bett und rührte sich trotzdem nicht. Anstatt der Aggression, die sie über den Tag verspürt hatte, breitete sich nun Trauer in ihr aus. So, als ob eine eiskalte Hand sich um ihre Eingeweide schloss und kräftig zudrückte. Ihr Herz schlug schwer in ihrer Brust und mit einem Versuch sich zusammenzureißen, wischte sie sich mit ihren schwitzigen Händen übers Gesicht. Das hatte jedoch nur zu Folge, dass sie ihre Augen öffnete und eine kleine Träne aus ihren Augenwinkeln entwischte. Sofort trocknete sie ihr nun nasses Ohr ab und biss die Zähne zusammen.   
Cornelius war der einzige Mensch den sie ihr Leben anvertraut hätte. Er war von Anfang an ihr Partner und es hat beide Monate, nein, sogar Jahre gekostet, damit sie ihm ein wenig von sich erzählte. Er war nie ein besonders starker Mann gewesen, aber was sein Körper nicht an Stärke aufweisen konnte, zeigte sein Herz umso mehr. Er war ein guter Mann, ein wunderbarer Ehemann und ein unglaublich liebevoller Vater. Cornelius war sowas wie ein Freund für Dynata gewesen… Und jetzt war er tot. Seine Töchter werden ohne einen Vater aufwachsen und Maria wird nie wieder so einen ehrlichen und gütigen Mann wie ihn finden.  
Alles war Ihre Schuld.  
Hätte sie Cornelius zum Ministerium begleitet, dann wäre er jetzt noch am Leben und könnte seiner Frau in genau diesem Moment einen Gutenachtkuss geben. Slabovil hätte sich nicht einmal im Traum einfallen lassen, die junge Hexe anzugreifen. Aber Dynata war nicht mitgegangen. Sie hatte es bevorzug ihrem Partner einen gefährlichen Todesser zu überreichen, damit sie selbst schnell und sicher bei sich zu Hause ankam. Sie war zu egoistisch gewesen, um zu sehen, dass er es nicht mit diesem Mann aufnehmen konnte.  
Eine weitere Träne ran jetzt wieder aus ihren Augenwinkel und landete in ihrem Ohr. Dieses Mal wischte sie sie nicht weg. Etwas an ihrem Arm bewegte sich. Agunt muss wohl wegen ihrem Ausbruch aufgewacht sein. Die Echse konnte die Gefühle von Hexen und Zauberer verspüren und stellte somit fest, ob jemand gefährlich für sein Herrchen war. Wenn das der Fall war, dann schrumpfte er sich um ein Achtel seiner Körpergröße, was Dynata das Zeichen gab anzugreifen.   
Müde tapste er auf dem Bauch der jungen Hexe rum und ließ sich dann auf ihre Brust nieder. Dynata nahm seine Zuneigung tröstend an und sammelte sich wieder. Sie würde Cornelius rächen und dann aus London verschwinden. Zu lange drückte sie sich schon von der Aufgabe, die sie sich selbst aufgegeben hatte. Und vielleicht hat sich die Zauberergemeinschaft in Amerika über die Jahre doch geändert.  
Seufzend strich sie Agunt über die kleinen Schuppen und schon ein paar Minuten später schloss sie ihre Augen und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

 

-

 

„Hier – nehmen Sie jede Stunde einen Schluck und niemand wird jemals herausfinden, wer Sie wirklich sind. Ich war so frei und habe die Haare schon reingetan. Den Rest des Zaubertranks habe ich in diesem Flachmann getan. Es sollte für die nächsten zwei Wochen reichen.“ Dynata beäugte das Glas mit dem grauen, stark nach eingeweichtem Zeitungspapier aussehenden Inhalt, was ihr gerade von einem dickbäuchigen, in die Jahre gekommenen Mann, zusammen mit einer bräunlichen Flasche gereicht wurde. Potter meinte, dass er ihn in seinem sechsten Schuljahr als Lehrer hatte, aber irgendwie konnte sich die Aurorin das nicht vorstellen. Der Professor sah aus wie ein rasierter Weihnachtsmann – rote Wangen und ein dümmliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Es war keine Frage, dass der Zauberer zu einem Drink nicht nein sagen konnte.  
„Und Sie sind sich auch ganz sicher, dass Sie alle Zutaten reingemacht haben?“ Dynata wollte hier nichts aufs Spiel setzten. Manchmal musste man einfach seine Manieren in den Hintergrund stellen und drauf los fragen. Nicht, dass sie das sonst nicht schon genug tun würde.  
„Meine Liebe, Vielsafttrank ist in seiner Zubereitung nicht so schwer. Es dauert nur länger als bei anderen Tränken.“ – „Das ist mir schon bewusst, aber ich wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen.“  
Der Professor schien beleidigt zu sein, aber im Moment kümmerte sich Dynata nicht darum. 

Es war der morgen nach dem Gespräch in Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze und ihre Nerven lagen blank. Shacklebolt hat die ganze Truppe – plus den angeblichen Zaubertränkemeister – zu sich in sein Büro antreten lassen, um die letzten Vorkehrungen für die Mission zu besprechen. Der Tagesprophet wird noch heute früh in einem kleinen Artikel auf der vierten Seite verkünden, dass sich Fred Weasley offenbar heimlich mit einer gewissen Elvira Abernathy verlobt haben soll.   
Der Name Abernathy war nicht sonderlich bekannt in der britischen Zauberergemeinschaft, aber wer sich mit der Geschichte des magischen Kongress der Vereinigten Staaten auskannte, würde sich bei der Erwähnung wahrscheinlich an einen Supervisor aus den Zwanzigern erinnern.   
Elvira Abernathy ist seine angebliche Enkelin, die als kleines Kind mit ihren Eltern nach Britannien gezogen war. Im Krieg verlor die Hexe ihre Familie und führte seitdem ein einsames Leben als Laufbotin des Chefredakteurs der Hexenwoche. Sie mied die Gesellschaft von anderen Zauberern und hielt sich in ihrer Freizeit eher in der Muggelwelt auf, bis sie den einen Weasley Zwilling kennen lernte. Es war Liebe auf dem ersten Blick und sie hielten ihre Beziehung geheim, weil Elvira nicht im Rampenlicht stehen wollte. Niemand würde Fragen stellen und wenn doch, dann konnte Dynata aus dem Effeff alles beantworten.   
Die Haare hat der Minister höchstpersönlich irgendeiner Muggelfrau in Leeds entwendet. Dynata hoffte nur, dass er etwas wählerisch bei der Auswahl war. Sie hatte nicht das Verlangen mit Pickeln im Gesicht oder einer Monobraue zu einer vornehmen Veranstaltung zu gehen. Auch wenn es nicht sie selbst war, würde sie sich trotzdem unwohl fühlen.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend hob sie das Glas an ihre Lippen und würgte die Hälfte des Inhalts hinunter. Der eklige Matsch rang gemächlich ihre Speiseröhre hinunter und die junge Aurorin betete, dass sie keinen Mundgeruch von dem widerlichen Zeug bekam. Den Vielsafttrank hat die Hexe vor ein paar Jahren im Unterricht ihres Onkels gemeistert, aber selbst eingenommen hat sie die Brühe noch nie. Eins war jedoch klar – egal wie eklig es aussieht, es schmeckt noch viel schlimmer.  
Dynata stellte das Glas und den Flachmann schnell auf den Schreibtisch des Ministers, während sich bereits Bläschen auf ihrem Handrücken bildeten. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl, aber sie hat schon deutlich Schlimmeres durchgestanden.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte sie wie ihr schmutzig blondes Haar auf schmale Schultern fiel und um ihre Nase herum wurde es ganz heiß. Fasziniert von der Transformation, starrte sie auf ihre Hände, die langsam zu kleinen Würstchen anschwollen. Als nächstes quoll ihr sonst athletisch flacher Bauch über ihre Hose und so schnell wie möglich öffnete sie den Knopf, damit das Drachenleder nicht beschädigt wurde. Plötzlich sank sie in den Boden ein, stellte jedoch beim Runtergucken fest, dass sie lediglich um wenigstens einen Kopf geschrumpft war. Ihre Sicht wurde unklar und genervt bemerkte sie, dass sie ohne eine Brille wie ein Maulwurf umherspazieren wird.  
Als Dynata kein Stechen oder Ziehen an ihrem Körper mehr verspüren konnte, tastete sie behutsam ihren neuen Körper ab. Sie war ohne Zweifel eine dickliche, kleine, blonde Frau. Das war wirklich mal ein Unterschied. 

„Äh Minister? Ich hoffe Ihnen war klar, dass diese Muggelfrau blinder als Stevie Wonder ist.“ Statt ihrer tiefen Frauenstimme, vernahm sie ein nervtötend, piepsiges Quaken. Konnte man sich selbst hassen, obwohl man nicht sich selbst war? Ihr Kopf brummte.   
„Wer-“  
„Ist jetzt auch egal… Ich brauche eine Brille!“  
„Ich glaube“, Dynata erkannte die Stimme eines Zwillings, „Sie sollten lieber zuerst aus Ihrer Kleidung raus, denn im Gegensatz zu Ihnen sind wir nicht blind.“  
Die junge Hexe wollte sich gerade verteidigen, schloss aber wieder ihren Mund, als sie bemerkte, dass es gar nicht ihr Körper war. Statt ihm zu antworten, hievte sie ihren Umhang von den Schultern und machte sich danach an ihr Hemd zu schaffen. Dieses jedoch, war bereits an ein paar Stellen eingerissen, aufgrund ihrer drastischen Veränderung.   
„Merlin, haben Sie denn keine fettere Frau gefunden?“ Diesmal musste der Minister eingestehen, dass er seine Pläne selbst sabotierte. In diesem Zustand konnte Dynata doch keine Verbrechen aufklären, geschweige denn einen Mörder fassen.  
„Nun ja, je korpulenter Sie sind, desto weniger…“, er überlegte kurz, „erwartet man von Ihnen, dass Sie eine trainierte Aurorin sind.“ Dynata zog eine Augenbraue hoch und starrte in die Richtung, wo sie Shacklebolt das letzte Mal gesehen hat. „Und an die Brille habe ich natürlich gedacht“, fügte er schnell hinzu.  
Ohne etwas zu sagen, streckte die junge Hexe ihre Hand aus und eine der verschwommenen Gestalten bewegte sich auf sie zu. Sie spürte, wie man ihr etwas in die Hand drückte und sofort setzte sie die große Brille auf. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden mit endlosem Blinzeln, bis sich ihre Augen an die Stärke gewöhnt hatten. Vor ihr stand ein jetzt gleichgroßer Harry Potter, der sie mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck ansah.   
Irritiert runzelte Dynata ihre Stirn und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die anderen vier Männer im Raum. Der Minister nickte ihr zu und hob einen Daumen in die Höhe, der Professor presste seine Lippen aufeinander und mied ihren Blick. Sie vernahm ein angestrengtes Husten, was sich ganz stark nach einem unterdrücken Lachen anhörte, und wandte sich den Zwillingen zu, die sich bisher erstaunlicherweise ruhig verhalten haben. Der eine hatte seine Hand vor den Mund geballt, während die andere auf der Schulter seines Bruders lag. Dieser beäugte sie von Kopf bis Fuß und kniff seine Augen zusammen. 

„Was? Gefällt Ihnen Ihre Verlobte nicht?“, halb belustigt, halb ernst stützte sie ihre Hände in die Hüfte und sah den älteren Weasley vorwurfsvoll an. Bei diesem Anblick prustete George los.   
„Nein- also doch- aber nicht so- ich meine…“, stotterte Fred. „Es ist nur… Sie erinnern mich an meine Mutter.“ George lachte lauter. „Oh Merlin, das wird ja immer besser!“ Japsend hielt er sich an seinen Bruder fest, dem die ganze Situation eindeutig unangenehm war.   
„Kingsley, jeder wird denken, dass ich auf meine Mutter stehe“, beschwerte er sich.

Während sich der Minister wieder rausreden wollte, suchte Dynata nach ihrem Spiegel. Und nein, sie besaß ihn nicht aus kosmetischen Gründen, sondern wegen ihrer Arbeit. Es war ziemlich hilfreich beim Beschatten von auffälligen Menschen. So konnte sie ganz leicht um Ecken gucken, um rauszufinden ob die Luft rein war. Sie spürte die Umrisse des Spiegels in der rechten Innentasche ihres Umhangs und zog ihn heraus. Gespannt klappte sie beide Hälften auseinander. Als erstes erkannte sie eine breite Stupsnase. Sie war nicht zu groß, aber es gab offensichtlich schönere Nasen. Wenigstens war sie gerade; das war ein Anfang. Wie vermutet hatte sie dunkelblondes, schulterlanges Haar, was eindeutig mal geschnitten werden musste. Ein leichtes Doppelkinn dominierte die untere Hälfte ihres Gesichts, aber dafür lenkte es von ihren schmalen Lippen ab. Das einzig wirklich schöne an sie waren die hellgrünen Augen der Muggelfrau. Sie waren kleiner als Dynatas und mangelten auch nicht an Make-up. Insgesamt war sie keine Schönheit, aber als hässlich würde sie auch keiner bezeichnen. Sie sah lediglich etwas älter aus; wahrscheinlich Ende zwanzig oder sogar schon Anfang dreißig. 

„Ms. Osbert, nehmen sie die hier.“ Potter reichte der Hexe mit roten Ohren einen BH, Unterwäsche und ein Sommerkleid mit draufgestickten roten Blumen. Sie nahm die Kleidung an und nickte ihrem neuen Partner zu. Bisher schien er einen guten Eindruck auf sie zu machen. Er war nicht eingebildet, vielleicht sogar eher das komplette Gegenteil, und er hat ihr bisher noch keinen Grund gegeben, ihn nicht zu akzeptieren.   
Unbekümmert zog sie ihr Shirt über ihren Kopf, was mit bestürzten Blicken der Männer kommentiert wurde. „Ms. Osbert, doch nicht hier!“ Shacklebolt schüttelte den Kopf. Dynata zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte sich an ihrer Hose zu schaffen. Es war schließlich nicht ihr Körper, den sie hier entblößte. Dem Professor zu liebe zog sie jedoch das Kleid an, bevor sie ihre Hose auszog. Er würde wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt erleiden, wenn sie ihn noch weiter reizen würde, plus, es war ihr doch etwas unangenehm, weil der alte Mann seine Augen nicht von ihr lassen konnte. Jeder hatte seine Vorzüge…   
Leicht irritiert strich sie ihr Kleid glatt und musste feststellen, dass selbst das Einziehen ihres Bauches nichts brachte. Zwar war sie nicht besonders dick, aber ihre schlanke 36 übertraf sie jetzt bestimmt mit drei, wenn nicht sogar vier Größen. 

„Nun gut Kinder, da wir das jetzt geklärt haben“, der Minister gab Fred einen bedeutenden Blick, den der Weasley Zwilling eingeschnappt erwiderte, „werde ich euch nochmal alles Wichtige was diese Mission angeht auflisten, mit der Erwartung“, jetzt wandte er sich an Dynata und gab ihr denselben Blick, „dass sich auch alle an den Plan halten werden.“ Die Aurorin starrte ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Ob sie ihr – wohlbemerkt unausgesprochenes – Versprechen auch wirklich einhalten wird, steht noch in den Sternen.  
„Bevor wir anfangen muss ich Sie leider bitten zu gehen, Horace. Wir danken Ihnen vielmals für Ihre Hilfe.“ Höflich reichte er dem Professor die Hand und schüttelte sie mit einem Lächeln. Der alte Zauberer presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte als der Minister seine Hand losließ. Er trat auf Harry zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, während er im Flüsterton irgendwas von einem Slag-Club faselte. Potter wimmelte ihn mit einem nicht wirklich überzeugendem ‘Vielleicht‘ ab. Als letztes nickte er den Zwillingen und Dynata zu, wobei er einen Moment lang den Körper von Elvira anstarrte. Dann machte er sich endlich zur Bürotür auf und verschwand hinter ihr. Sofort drehte sich der Minister nun mit ernstem Gesicht zu den Verbliebenen. 

„In den nächsten zwei Minuten wird ein Fotograf in mein Büro kommen und er wird ein Foto von dem frisch verlobten Liebespaar machen.“ Er deutete auf Dynata und dann auf Fred. „ Und mit Liebespaar meine ich auch Liebespaar. Mann soll euch eure Geschichte auch abkaufen können und das funktioniert nur, wenn ihr beide mitspielt! In den nächsten elf Tagen werdet ihr in der Öffentlichkeit genau das tun, was ein verliebtes Paar so macht. Und ich verbitte mir nur einen kleinen Artikel in der Hexenwoche zu entdecken, der an eurer Verlobung zweifelt. Denkt nur einmal daran, wie sie Draco Malfoy und das Greengrass Mädchen auseinander genommen haben. Ihr werdet fürs erste das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins sein, also erlaubt euch keine Fehltritte. George und Harry, ihr werdet eurer Familie gestehen, dass ihr von der Beziehung der beiden wusstet. Ich kann mir schon denken, wie Molly reagieren wird.“ Offenbar konnte das auch der ältere Zwilling, angesichts seines blassen Gesichts, das bei Shacklebolts Worten noch weißer wurde.

„Wenn es soweit ist und ihr im Manor der Malfoys ankommt, redet ihr mit keinem Personal außer es ist absolut notwendig, verstanden? Man hat mir verraten, dass ihnen aufgetragen wurde, die Gäste zu bespitzeln. Damit will Lucius Malfoy jede Einzelheiten und möglicherweise wichtige Informationen aufschnappen. Ich weiß nicht, was er bei einem Gewerbetreffen für Neuigkeiten erwartet, aber man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein.“ Shacklebolt räusperte sich und fuhr dann weiter. „Ihr drei“, er zeigte auf die Zwillinge und Dynata, „werdet per Flohpulver anreisen und Harry wird etwas später disapparieren. Damit ihr mehr Zeit habt, Anhaltspunkte für den Aufenthalt von Slabovil zu finden, werdet ihr dort für eine Nacht ein Zimmer mieten.“ Dieses Mal war nur das scheinverlobte Paar gemeint. „Harry? Du wirst dasselbe tun. Versucht nahgelegene Zimmer zu ergattern und verhaltet euch unauffällig. Wenn es sein muss, hängen Sie sich an ein paar tratschenden Gattinnen von irgendwelchen alten Businessmännern, Ms. Osbert, da fallen Sie am wenigsten auf.“

„Wenn es zu Komplikationen kommt, dann blasen wir die ganze Mission ab und ihr alle kommt auf den schnellsten Weg zum Fuchsbau. Wir können es nicht riskieren, dass jemand Wind von ihren eigentlichen Absichten bekommt. Slabovil wäre über alle Berge oder schlimmer, ihr könntet euch in einer unangenehmen Situation wiederfinden.“ Shacklebolts Ansage hinterließ mächtig Eindruck. Dynata verstand jetzt langsam, warum er zum Minister gewählt worden war. Auf dem ersten Blick schien er nicht besonders helle zu sein, aber wenn es darauf ankommt seine Leute zu beschützen, zog er an allen Strängen.   
„Bis dahin gibt es erstmal keine weiteren Anweisungen. Am Tag der Veranstaltung werde ich euch am Fuchsbau erneut antreffen. Hoffen wir, dass alles nach Plan läuft.“ 

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Das wird der Fotograf sein. Er wird euch beide zum Regent‘s Park bringen, damit die Hintergrundkulisse authentischer wirkt. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass euer Schauspiel auffliegt.“ Shacklebolt zwinkerte.  
Fred und Dynata – jetzt Elvira – sahen sich missmutig an. Sie fühlte sich gänzlich unwohl. Die Aurorin trug nicht nur ein Kleid, sie musste auch für eine gewisse Zeit lang nett und höflich sein. Für ein oder zwei Tage konnte sie es aushalten, aber für fast zwei Wochen die kleine, dicke Verlobte dieses Desasters zu spielen war wirklich eine Herausforderung. Weasley schien auch nicht glücklicher als sie selbst zu sein. Vermutlich war er immer noch nicht drüber hinweg, dass seine Scheinverlobte wie seine Mutter aussah.   
Fred würde es niemals zugeben, aber es wäre ihm sogar lieber, wenn jeder denken würde, dass er mit Dynata Osbert eine romantische Beziehung führt. Er versuchte es mit dem Fakt, dass Elvira dieselben äußerlichen Eigenschaften mit seiner Mutter teilte, zu begründen. Dabei wusste er, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Denn trotz ihres schrecklich nervigen Charakters, fand er sie auf einer Weise anziehend. Und das verwirrte den armen Rotschopf noch mehr als Luna Lovegoods Verschwörungstheorien über Nagel.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ein Poltern riss Dynata aus dem Schlaf. Müde drehte sich das Mädchen auf ihren Bauch und zog das große Kissen, was sie an der entblößten Schulter streifte, über den Kopf. Am Abend zuvor hat sie zusammen mit ihrer Mutter ihren zehnten Geburtstag gefeiert und es war ziemlich spät geworden. Vermutlich räumte die übereifrige Frau die letzten Überbleibsel der schön verzierten Torte weg oder verstaute das Brettspiel, was Dynata gestern geschenkt bekommen hat. Die schwarzen Locken, die ihr wirr um dem Kopf und auf der Stirn lagen, kitzelten ihre kleine spitze Nase. Schlaftrunken wischte sie sich mit dem Armrücken über besagten Störenfried, damit das unangenehme Kribbeln verschwand. Die Kleine drückte letztendlich einen relativ großen, schwarzen Stoffpanther, den sie vor zwei Jahren aus dem Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter geklaut hatte, enger an die Brust und vergrub das Gesicht in die weiche Matratze ihres Bettes. Kaum war sie wieder eingeschlafen, wurde ihre Zimmertür mit einem Ruck geöffnet. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und starrte in die Dunkelheit, während das Kopfkissen, was zuvor noch auf ihrem Oberkörper lag, auf den Boden fiel._

_„Mama?“_

_„Komm schnell, Nati! Wir müssen hier weg, **sofort**!“ Die junge Frau lief auf das verängstigte Mädchen zu und zog sie am Handgelenk aus dem Bett. Dynata umklammerte mit der freien Hand ihr Kuscheltier und ließ sich von ihrer Mutter schnell aus dem kleinen Kinderzimmer führen. Sie hörten weiteres Gepolter und zerschellendes Porzellan, wobei es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um die letzten Erbstücke der Familie Osbert handelte. Unheilvolle Stimmen riefen sich lautstark Anweisungen zu. Jemand mit dem Namen Rodolphus wurde aufgetragen das obere Stockwerk abzusuchen. _

_„Sei jetzt ganz leise“, zischte Dynatas Mutter und trat vorsichtig zurück in das Schlafzimmer, woher sie gerade gekommen waren. Hastig schloss sie die Tür und warf den Schlüssel auf Dynatas Bett. Nachdem sie sicher war, dass man nicht hineinkommen konnte, rannte Roxan auf eines der geöffneten Fenster zu und stieg auf dessen Sims. Danach streckte sie die Arme nach ihrer Tochter aus. „Komm, mein Engel.“ Mutig folgte das Mädchen der Aufforderung ihrer Mutter und ließ sich von ihr hoch auf das Fensterbrett heben. „Ich springe zuerst und dann du. Nein – guck mich an“, flüsterte sie gehetzt und drehte mit dem Zeige- und Mittelfinger das Gesicht ihres Kindes weg vom schwarzen Abgrund, der sich unter beide auftat. Roxan wusste, dass Dynata Angst hatte, aber in diesem Moment konnte sie schlichtweg nichts dagegen tun. „Ich werde dich auffangen, versprochen!“ Ein letztes Mal sah sie ihrer Tochter in die Augen und hockte sich dann an den Rand des Simses._

_Entsetzt sah die Zehnjährige dabei zu, wie sich ihre Mutter abstieß und in die Dunkelheit verschwand. Dynata machte sich gerade bereit für ihren Absprung, als auf einmal ein lautes Knallen ertönte und die Tür hinter ihr aus den Angeln flog. Ein Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren und einen geisteskranken Blick trat in den Raum und starrte direkt in ihr Gesicht. Als Rodolphus seine Zielperson erkannte, verzerrten sich seine Lippen zu einem abnormal verstörenden Lächeln, wovon das junge Kind noch Jahre später Albträume bekommen wird. Er bewegte sich auf das Mädchen zu und öffnete den Mund, um seinen Kumpanen mitzuteilen, dass er gefunden hat, wonach sie suchten._

_„Dynata!“ Die beunruhigte Stimme ihrer Mutter zog sie aus dem Bann, in dem der verrückte Mann sie gefangen hielt, und wieder zurück in die Realität. Ohne zu zögern ließ Dynata den Außenrahmen des Fensters los und fiel in die Nacht hinein._

Blaue, runde Augen flatterten auf und blinzelten ein paarmal, um sich wieder scharfzustellen und die Umrisse einer Ledercouch auszumachen. Die einst langen Haare der nun herangewachsenen Frau, lockten sich jetzt nur noch auf ihrer in Falten gelegten Stirn. Schon lange hatte Dynata keinen Traum mehr über ihre Kindheit gehabt und umso mehr verstörte es sie, dass sie tatsächlich schweißgebadet aufgewacht war. Das Lächeln von diesem Todesser, Rodolphus Lestrange, war so deutlich wie noch nie zuvor vor ihren Augen und je länger sie versuchte das Bild aus ihrem Kopf rauszukriegen, desto schmerzhafter pochte es hinter ihrer Schädeldecke. Der einzige Trost war, dass er zusammen mit seiner Frau sechs Meter tief unter der Erde lag und dort verrottete. Dafür hatte sie gesorgt.

Mit einem Brummen erhob sich die Aurorin aus dem Sessel, auf dem sie wohl am Abend zuvor eingeschlafen war. Grob strich sie sich unwirsch mit den Händen übers Gesicht und seufzte müde. Bei ihrem Versuch sich richtig aufzusetzen, rutschte ein Ordner von ihrem Schoß und fiel auf den Holzboden des Wohnzimmers. Einzelne Seiten lagen nun verstreut um Dynata herum, was sie mit einem genervten Stöhnen zur Kenntnis nahm. In den letzten Monaten hatte sie sich immer öfters ihre Arbeit mit nach Hause genommen und seit dem Mord von Evermonde verbrachte sie die Nächte damit, die wenigen Informationen, die das Ministerium über Slabovil hatte, zu verinnerlichen und Verbindungen zu anderen Todessern zu finden. Bisher war nur der Name der Familie Malfoy am Rand ihrer Mindmap gekritzelt.

Ohne das Papier auf den Boden zu beachten, stand sie auf und dehnte sich gemächlich. Das Laminat unter ihren Füßen war eiskalt, als Dynata die ersten Schritte Richtung Bad unternahm. Wenigstens schien das die junge Hexe richtig aufzuwecken.

Nach einer langen, erfrischenden Dusche und einem Frühstück, das lediglich aus ein paar Bissen Gemüse, was sie sich am gestrigen Abend vorgeschnitten und nicht aufgegessen hatte, und einem Glas viel zu kalten Wasser bestand, nahm sie einen Schluck aus dem braunen Flachmann und verschwand im grünen Feuer ihres Kamins. Im völlig überrannten _Tropfenden Kessel_ angelangt, versuchte Dynata sich an den verschiedensten Individuen vorbei zu zwängen, was nicht besonders einfach war, wenn man mal ihre unvorteilhafte Statur bedachte. Nachdem sie endlich die Tür erreicht hatte und auf der Winkelgasse, die selbst für einen Samstagmorgen viel zu überfüllt war, den Alltag vieler Menschen verfolgen konnte, machte sie sich daran ihren Aufgaben nachzukommen.

Ein rotes Schild mit der Aufschrift _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_ sprang in ihr Blickfeld. Zügig überquerte sie die Straße und trat in den Laden hinein. Keine Sekunde später umschwirrten sie zwei Verkäuferinnen, eine blond wie Stroh, die andere rot wie Blut. „Herzlich Willkommen, Miss. Wie können wir Ihnen heute behilflich sein?“ Das falsche Lächeln von der Blondine könnte Männerherzen und Spiegel brechen, wohingegen das Lächeln der Rothaarigen echt zu sein schien. „Ich suche nach neuer Alltagskleidung und einem Ballkleid. Ich… passe nicht mehr wirklich in meine alten Sachen.“ – „Da wird Ihnen meine Kollegin gerne behilflich sein.“ Die Angesprochene trat einen Schritt zur Seite und machte den Weg für Dynata frei. Erleichtert, da sie endlich von den abschätzenden Blicken der Blondine erlöst wurde, lief sie der anderen Verkäuferin hinterher und versuchte so gut wie möglich nichts umzuwerfen. Dieser Körper war etwas schwerer durch enge Gänge zu befördern, was sich die Aurorin jedoch nicht anmerken ließ. Jedenfalls versuchte sie es.

„Ich zeige Ihnen erstmal ein paar unserer Ballkleider. Haben Sie es auf eine bestimmte Saison abgesehen oder soll ich einfach mal-“

„Bitte, nur etwas Schlichtes. Ich werde es höchstwahrscheinlich einmal tragen und dann nie wieder.“ Die Frau nickte verstehend und griff nach ein paar Bügeln. „Dann bräuchte ich noch Ihre Größe und Lieblingsfarbe. Selbst wenn Sie das Kleid nur einmal tragen, wollen Sie sich doch trotzdem wohlfühlen, nehme ich an.“ „Oh, ja, natürlich. Meine Größe ist…“ Unschlüssig zupfte die Hexe an dem Blümchenkleid, was sie gestern schon getragen hatte. Sie wusste zu jeder persönlichen Frage, die Elvira Abernathy angeht, eine Antwort – nur für diese simple nicht. Es war ihr nicht mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass durch ihre Verwandlung sie auch komplett andere Kleidungsgrößen hatte. „Schon okay, es gibt viele Frauen, die ihre richtige Größe nicht kennen, aber keine Sorge, wir finden schon was Passendes für Sie.“ Ein Maßband zischte von ganz allein durch die Luft und wickelte sich um ihre Hüfte und danach auch Taille und Brust. „Ich bin sofort wieder da!“ Dynata sah der exzentrisch hüpfenden Frau beim umherwuseln zu.

Nach etlichen Umkleidekabinenbesuche, stand die Aurorin an der Theke des Ladens und bezahlte für insgesamt zwölf verschiedene Kleidungsstücke, worunter sich auch ein dunkelgrünes Ballkleid befand. Es war das einzige, was ihr passte und nicht mit Rüschen verziert war.

Wieder inmitten der Passanten, die sich so gut wie möglich aneinander vorbeizwängten, schob sie sich an den magisch geschmückten Gebäuden vorbei. Sie wollte schon wieder zurück zum _Tropfenden Kessel,_ als ihr die orangene Fassade eines schiefen Hauses ins Blickfeld sprang. Eine riesige Statur prangte über der Eingangstür und hob und senkte seinen Zylinder. Das Kaninchen, das auf dem Kopf des Rotschopfs saß, verschwand nachdem der Hut über es gestülpt und wieder gehoben wurde.

In ihrem Bauch rumorte es.

Eigentlich hätte sie sich sofort umdrehen und in die andere Richtung laufen sollen, aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie in diesem Moment ganz genau hier sein sollte. Mit den zwei prallgefüllten Einkaufstüten unter ihren Armen, lief sie auf _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ zu und blieb vor einem der Schaufenster stehen. Dieses war kunterbunt mit den verschiedensten Artikeln ausgeschmückt. Gerade als sie einem Papierphönix beim sich selbst Entflammen zusah und unbewusst auf die geöffnete Eingangstür zutrat, hörte sie zwei paar Stimmen, die angestrengt leise vor dem Laden miteinander flüsterten.

 „George, das ist nicht lustig! Wieso zum Teufel hast du es mir, deiner – wenn ich es erwähnen darf – _Verlobten_ , nicht erzählt?“

„Ich habe es Fred versprochen. Er hat irgendwas von „Privatsphäre“ gefaselt, ich weiß – total überbewertet.“

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig, George Weasley! Weißt du überhaupt, was ihr eurer Mutter damit angetan habt? Ich will gar nicht wissen, was sie mit Fred gerade-“

Dynata konnte sich endlich von dem Phönix losreißen und erkannte leider viel zu spät, dass sie vor zwei ihr viel zu bekannten Personen stand und die Augen einer wütenden Afroamerikanerin auf sie gerichtet waren. Angelina brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu realisieren, wer da gerade in ihre Schimpftirade geplatzt war. Entsetzt fiel Angelinas Blick auf ein Papierbündel in ihrer rechten Hand und Dynata erkannte die schwarze Schrift des Tagespropheten, die zwischen den Fingern der anderen Hexe hindurchschienen. Mit einem Mal war sich die Aurorin ihrer Lage bewusst. Sie hatte den gestrigen Tag komplett aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht – den Fotografen, den Kuss und die Auseinandersetzung, bei der sie Weasley das erste Mal geduzt hatte. Und jetzt stand sie als Elvira in dem Laden ihres angeblichen Verlobten, an dem Tag, wo die verdammten Fotos in der meistverkauften Zeitschrift der britischen Zauberergemeinschaft veröffentlicht werden sollten. Der Drang sich umzudrehen und zu rennen, war nun präsenter als jemals in ihrem Leben zuvor.

„Ähm…“, Elviras Stimme klang verunsichert und wässrig, „Einen guten Morgen?“

„Ich fasse es nicht! Oh, ich meine, guten – schön Sie kennen zu lernen.“ Dynata konnte keine Erinnerung hervorrufen, in der Johnson jemals so perplex aussah, wie sie es jetzt tat. „Mein Name ist Angelina Johnson, George hat mich vielleicht schon mal erwähnt.“ Höflich reichten sich beide die Hände und Dynata nickte als Antwort. „Das eine oder andere Mal. Wer ich bin, ist Ihnen wohl schon bewusst.“ Die Frauen verfielen kurz in ein peinliches Schweigen, bis die eine Hälfte der Geschäftsleitung von WZZ sich endlich einschaltete. „Elvira, schön dich zu sehen.“ Der jüngere Zwilling riss sie in eine kurze Umarmung, die sie verbissen erwiderte. Schnell ließ er sie wieder los und lächelte, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Dynata war von seinen Schauspielkünsten beeindruckt. „Fred ist schon oben, zusammen mit unseren Eltern und… bespricht den weiteren Verlauf der Verlobung.“

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. So ein Scheiß konnte auch nur ihr wiederfahren. Da lässt sie sich einmal von ihrem Bauchgefühl leiten und jetzt musste sie eine, wie sie aus aufgeschnappten Geschichten gehört hatte, wahrscheinlich hysterische Frau beruhigen, die ausgerechnet auch gerade noch erfahren hat, dass ihr Sohn sich ohne ihren Segen verlobt hat. Völlig entgeistert starrte sie George an. „Ich denke nicht-“ – „Ich führ dich hin“, unterbrauch der Zwilling die Hexe und schob sie an den Schultern weiter in den Laden hinein. Angelina sah dem Schauspiel verdattert zu.

„Ich werde jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht in einen Raum treten, in dem zwei wütende Eltern ihren Sohn anschreien! Ihr Bruder wird auch ganz gut ohne mich zurechtkommen. Mein Erscheinen würde doch alles nur noch schlimmer machen.“ Dynata versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, was sie nach zwei kläglichen Versuchen aufgab. Sie hasste diesen Körper.

„Ms. Osbert, ich habe schon Sachen über Sie gelesen, die deutlich schwerwiegender waren, als ein Gespräch mit den Schwiegereltern. Keine Sorge, so schlimm ist es nicht. Ich habe da Erfahrung mit.“ Sie wusste, dass er hinter ihr grinste, doch bevor sie etwas Garstiges erwidern konnte, kamen beide vor einer Wendeltreppe zum Stehen. „Einfach die Treppe hoch und bei der braunen Tür klingeln. Ich begebe mich dann mal wieder zurück, mein Laden läuft ja schließlich nicht von allein.“

„Oh nein, das werden Sie schön wieder vergessen. Ich gehe da ganz bestimmt nicht hoch!“

„Viel Glück“, trällerte er über seine Schulter, als er sich wieder in das Getümmel seines Scherzartikelladens warf.

„Unglaublich!“ Dynata wollte schon mit dem Fuß aufstampfen, aber entschied sich gegen dieses kindische Verhalten. Zwar konnte sie sich jetzt einfach umdrehen und den schnellst möglichen Weg raus aus diesem Laden einschlagen, aber dann wäre sie ein Feigling. Und Dynata Osbert war kein Feigling.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und setzte dann ihren Fuß auf die erste Stufe der Wendeltreppe. Oben angekommen, trat sie auf die von George beschriebene Tür zu. Sie wollte schon auf die Klingel drücken, da hörte sie das witzlose Lachen von Fred Weasley.

„Ich verstehe ja, dass euch diese Nachricht aus der Bahn geworfen hat, aber es ist immer noch mein Leben und meine Entscheidung, was ich damit mache. Mir jetzt zu unterstellen, dass ich mich von meiner Familie abwende, ist kompletter Unsinn.“

„Fred“, eine ruhige, männliche Stimme antwortete sofort. „Wir freuen uns doch für dich, _wirklich_! Aber verstehst du denn nicht, wie wir uns fühlen? Die Verlobung unseres Sohnes wurde gerade in der meistgelesenen Zeitung Britanniens publik gemacht und wir hatten keine Ahnung, dass du dich überhaupt mit jemanden triffst. Seit wann seid ihr eigentlich liiert?“

„Wir kennen das Mädchen noch nicht einmal! Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass deine Familie und sie sich in der Zukunft verstehen werden, wenn du uns einander nicht vorgestellt hast?“ Das musste die berühmte Mrs. Weasley sein. Obwohl sie im Moment eher enttäuscht als hysterisch klang. „Ich habe doch gerade schon erzählt, dass Elvira sehr schüchtern ist und sich die letzten Jahre zurückgezogen hat. Sie wusste nichts von meiner Berühmtheit bis vor einem Jahr und das hätte fast zu einem Beziehungsaus geführt. Ich musste ihr versprechen uns geheim zu halten, bis wir beide sicher waren, dass wir einen Schritt weiter gehen wollen. Das mit der Verlobung ging plötzlich so schnell…“

Abgesehen von seinem Talent zu lügen, konnte Dynata nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Fred Weasley ebenfalls eine Begabung für die Überdramatisierung von unterschwelligen Entschuldigungen hatte. In ihrem Kopf spinnte sich gerade der Gedanke zusammen, dass er sich gar nicht mal so schlecht als Strafverfolger machen würde, als wie aus dem Nichts eine schrille Klingel ertönte. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, sprang Dynata einen Satz nach hinten. Sie musste sich wohl unbewusst gegen die Wand gelehnt und dämlicher Weise genau die Klingel erwischt haben.

Die Hexe vernahm Schritte, die immer lauter wurden und stellte sich panisch auf das Kommende ein. Die braune Haustür wurde geräuschvoll geöffnet und ein sehr schlechtgelaunter Fred stand ihr in seiner vollen Größe gegenüber.

„Wie-“

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz. Komme ich gerade ungelegen?“

Mit offenem Mund und völlig blanken Gesichtsausdruck stand er vor ihr und sie schimpfte sich selbst, da sie ernsthaft der Annahme gewesen war, dass er mehr Hirn als ein Bundimun hatte. Jeder konnte sich mal irren.

Die Situation wurde noch peinlicher, als zwei Köpfe hinter dem Zwilling hervorlugten und sie mit großen Augen anstarrten. Der in die Jahre gekommene Mann, der sich hinter seiner Frau versteckte, lächelte leicht und legte seine Hände auf die Schultern seiner Gattin. Sie dagegen bewegte sich nicht und musterte Elviras Auftreten genauestens. Dynata hatte das Gefühl komplett durchleuchtbar zu sein, weswegen es ihr schwer viel, ein schüchternes Lächeln in ihr Gesicht zu pflastern. Ihre Augen huschten wieder zu den großen Mann vor ihr und versuchte an seiner Körpersprache abzulesen, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Fred wusste offenbar nicht was sie vorhatte und drehte sich ohne Vorwarnung zu seinen Eltern. „Mum, Dad, darf ich euch vorstellen“, er legte seinen langen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie sanft zu sich. „Das ist Elvira Abernathy, meine Verlobte.“

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, dass Rodolphus Lestrange zu dieser Zeit in Azkaban saß, aber das hier ist meine Geschichte und die ist eben etwas anderes. Sonst wäre Freddie ja auch nicht am Leben. Ha Ha


	7. Chapter 7

Wütend schmiss Dynata ihren Umhang und kurz darauf auch ihren Zauberstab auf den kleinen Küchentisch, der durch die Wucht des Aufpralls jetzt schwankend Halt suchte. „Unglaublich! Dieser verdammte…“ Agunt beobachtete die kleine Frau beim Umherstampfen vom Flur aus und fauchte angriffslustig. Die Aurorin drehte sich verdutzt in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam. Ihre grüne Echse schrumpfte in sich zusammen, gab aber immer noch aggressive Laute von sich. „Merlin, Agunt. Ich bin es doch!“ Hastig griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sich. Im nächsten Moment veränderten sich die Gesichtszüge und Statur der blonden Hexe. Schnell kickte sie ihre Schuhe in die Ecke, damit ihre sonst großen Füße nicht von den Miniaturballerinas erdrückt wurden.

Während sich die Frau vor ihm langsam zu seinem geliebten Herrchen verwandelte, wuchs auch Agunt zu seiner normalen Größe. Etwas skeptisch beäugte er die Magierin jedoch immer noch. „Agunt, glaubst du wirklich jemand könnte einfach so in unsere Wohnung spazieren und mich nachahmen?“ Zwar war es nicht bekannt, ob Mokes Menschen wirklich verstehen können, aber Dynata sprach trotzdem mit ihm. In einer Art und Weise verstand er sie auch, denn gleich nachdem er ihre Stimme erkannt hatte, hob er seinen Kopf und entspannte sich sichtlich.

Dynata seufzte und zupfte an ihrem jetzt lumpig aussehenden Kleid. Beide Träger rutschten von ihren Schultern und sie klatschte sich reflexartig beide Hände auf die beinah entblößte Brust, um das Kleid beim Runterrutschen zu hindern. Sie entschied sich morgen in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, um figurgerechte Kleidung für Elviras kurvigen Körper zu kaufen.

Genervt bemerkte die junge Aurorin, dass sie dann an _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ vorbei musste und höchstwahrscheinlich auf diesen rothaarigen Giftzwerg stoßen wird. Bei dem Gedanken ballte Dynata ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Nach der Aktion, die er im Park abgezogen hat, weiß sie nicht, wie sie beim nächsten Aufeinandertreffen auf ihn reagieren wird. Automatisch hob sie eine Hand zu ihren Lippen und schloss die Augen, um zu verdrängen, was geschehen war.

 

 

_„Und jetzt gucken Sie sisch beide wie zwei junge verliebte Schwäne an. Ed, legen Sie I-re ‘and auf die von Elma!“ Der Fotograf schoss das gefühlt sechzigste Foto und fügte, so wie nach jedem geschossenen Bild, ein „fabel-aft“ als Kommentar hinzu. Dass er Freds und Elviras Namen mit seinen eigenen Kreationen ausgetauscht hat, kümmerte ihn nicht. Nach zwei weiteren Fotos legte er sogar noch einen neuen Film in die Kamera, was dem angeblichen Liebespaar eine kurze Verschnaufpause gab. „Hat Shacklebolt nicht **ein** Foto gesagt?“ Murmelte Dynata. „Seit wann stellt der Tagesprophet Froschfresser ein, die Verlobungsshootings für Paare machen?“ Fred prustete los. Verdutzt sah sie zu ihrem Scheinverlobten._

_„Oh, magnifique!“ Ein Blitzen blendete beide. „Ed, Sie se-en so ‘ubsch aus, wenn Sie lescheln!“_

_Nach weiteren 10 Minuten, kündigte der Franzose an, dass er nur noch ein Foto machen wollte. Erleichtert atmete Dynata auf. Ihr Rücken schmerzte, wegen der harten Parkbank auf der sie saßen, und ihre Wangen zuckten vor lauter Anstrengung, um das aufgesetzte Lächeln echt wirken zu lassen. Fred ging es nicht besser. Der Wind ließ seine Augen tränen und sein Haar flog in jede erdenkliche Richtung. Die Fotos werden ein reines Desaster sein._

_„Küssen Sie sisch!“_

_Freds Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Beinahe hätte er laut „was“ geschrien, konnte sich jedoch zurückhalten. Seine Augen schnellten zu Dynata, um ihre Reaktion zu sehen. Zu seinem Erstaunen lächelte sie und schüttelte fast wehleidig ihren Kopf. „Ich küsse in der Öffentlichkeit nicht. So hat man mich erzogen.“ Sie lächelte den Fotografen daraufhin zuckersüß an und hoffte, dass ihre Schauspielkünste nicht zu sehr eingerostet waren._

_„Ah, eine Blume wie Sie muss sisch nischt verstecken. Trauen Sie sisch!“_

_„Meine Eltern würden sich im Gra-“_

_Zwei große, warme Hände umschlossen ihr Gesicht und zogen es sanft – aber bestimmt – zur Seite. Ohne ihr Zeit zu geben, sich der Situation bewusst zu werden, drückte Fred seine Lippen auf Elviras schmalen. Ein, zwei, drei schrecklich lange Sekunden vergingen, bis der Blitz endlich erleuchtete und beide von dem Kuss erlösten._

_„Oh, diese Magie zwischen eusch ist unglaublisch. Isch kann sie förmlisch spüren!“ Der Franzose packte daraufhin seine Kamera endlich ein, bedankte sich ausgiebig für diesen „Ritt der Gefü-le“ und disapparierte – ganz ohne Luftkuss, wie Dynata feststellte._

_Wie versteinert ließ er die Hexe und den peinlich berührten Zauberer auf der Parkbank sitzen. Nach ein paar Sekunden realisierte die junge Aurorin, was da gerade geschehen war._

_Fred Weasley hatte sie geküsst._

_Auf den Mund._

_Nun gut, so gesehen waren es nicht mal ihre Lippen gewesen, aber dennoch hat es sich nicht weniger nach einem Kuss angefühlt. „Was war das?“ Ihre Stimme klang eisig und gefror selbst bei den sommerlichen Temperaturen Freds Blut. Aber Sie hatte Recht. Was war da gerade in ihn gefahren? „Kingsley hat gesagt, dass wir uns wie ein normales Paar verhalten sollen und das habe ich gemacht. Vielleicht wusstest du es noch nicht, aber Paare küssen sich.“_

_„Ich hatte die Situation unter Kontrolle! Der Typ hätte früher oder später aufgegeben und was lässt Sie glauben, dass Sie mich duzen können?“ Dynata sprang wütend von der Bank und stellte sich vor den Rotschopf. „Oh ich weiß ja nicht, vielleicht weil wir jetzt verdammt nochmal so tun, als ob wir verlobt wären?“ Nun erhob sich auch Fred von der Bank und starrte genervt zu ihr hinunter. Die Magierin ärgerte sich, dass er zwei Köpfe größer war und sie ihm in diesem Körper nicht wirklich viel antun konnte. Und das wollte sie, oh ja, das wollte sie wirklich._

_Beide ließen den jeweils anderen für einen Moment lang nicht aus den Augen, bis sich Fred jedoch abwandte und sich auf das disapparieren vorbereitete. „Ich habe besseres zu tun, als mich mit einer Narzisstin zu streiten.“ - „Oh ja, wie zum Beispiel wieder in diesen dummen Scherzartikelladen zu gehen und kleinen Kindern Müll zu verkaufen.“ Wütend drehte er sich erneut zu der kleinen Hexe. „Dieser „Müll“ ist der Grund, weswegen du und Harry überhaupt eine Chance habt, Slabovil zu finden!“ Fred fuhr wirklich nicht schnell aus der Haut, aber wenn es um Dinge ging, die er liebte, wütete er schlimmer als ein Riese. Der Zwilling trat gefährlich nah auf sie zu und schaute auf Dynata hinab, als ob er sie einmal kräftig durchschütteln wollte. Was wahrscheinlich auch wirklich seine Absicht gewesen war, hätte die Aurorin nicht den Zauberstab gezückt. „Fass mich nochmal an und du wirst nie wieder in deinen dämlichen Laden zurückkehren.“_

_Auf ein Neues starrten sich beide an, wie Raubkatzen auf der Jagd. In der Stille ertönte Freds freudloses Schnauben, während er ein paar Schritte zurück trat. Kurz bevor er jedoch vor ihren Augen verschwand, lächelte er wahrhaftig. „Wer duzt jetzt wen?“_

Dynata schüttelte ihren Kopf. Normalerweise bekam sie keine Kopfschmerzen so früh am Morgen. Natürlich war Weasley daran schuld. Sie konnte keine Person aus ihrem Gedächtnis hervorrufen, die nervtötender als diese Ausgeburt der Hölle war. Stirnrunzelnd verließ sie die Küche und begab sich zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, der im Schlafzimmer stand. Nachdem Sie sich für die Arbeit eingekleidet hatte, warf sie nochmal einen Blick auf das Blümchenkleid, was sie zuvor getragen hat. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an den Kuss und daran, dass Fred, kurz bevor er sich von ihr gelöst hat, unbewusst mit seiner linken Hand etwas mehr in ihre Haare rutschte. Bei diesem Gedanken bekam Dynata eine Gänsehaut. Der Geruch von Schießpulver lang ihr immer noch in der Nase.

 

-

 

Der darauf folgende Tag war einer der schönsten, die England in diesem Jahr erleben wird. Es waren nirgends Wolken am Himmel zu sehen, die Vögel zwitscherten ihr liebstes Lied und weit und breit war kein schlecht gelauntes Gesicht zu erkennen. Es war schlicht und einfach ein perfekter Tag.

Das dachte sich jedenfalls Molly, als sie fröhlich summend die Hexenwoche von der kleinen grauen Posteule und den Tagespropheten von einer anderen braunen entgegennahm. Arthur saß am Essenstisch und machte sich über seine Eier im Speckmantel her. Heute hatte er sich freigenommen, um mit seiner Frau diesen wunderschönen Vormittag und mit seinen Enkelkindern den Nachmittag zu verbringen. Seit dem jedes seiner Kinder ausgezogen war, versuchte er so oft wie möglich sich Zeit für seine Enkel zu nehmen, damit sie genauso viel Liebe abbekamen, wie ihre Eltern zuvor. 

Gegenüber von Arthur wurde ein Stuhl zurückgeschoben und Molly nahm Platz. „Hier, deine Zeitung, Liebling.“ Da sein Mund noch mit der Köstlichkeit, die seine Frau zubereitet hat, voll war, nickte er ihr nur dankend zu und öffnete anschließend den Tagespropheten. Währenddessen schmierte sich Molly ein Brötchen mit Butter. „Ginny bringt nachher James vorbei, aber sie kann nicht lange bleiben. Es soll irgendein Problem in ihrer Mannschaft geben. Ich glaube, Roy hat sich schon wieder das Bein gebrochen. Gesagt hat sie es nicht, aber es klang ganz stark danach.“ Kopfschüttelnd biss die Mutter von sieben in ihr Butterbrötchen und kaute nachdenklich. Seit Ginny wieder bei den Holyhead Harpies als Sucherin spielte, gab es deutlich mehr Tratschereien zwischen den beiden Frauen, als jemals zuvor. Was man der jungen Mutter keines Wegs zum Vorwurf machen konnte. Sie, die einzige weibliche Quidditchspielerin im Team, hört manchmal Dinge in der Umkleide, die sie einfach nicht für sich behalten konnte.

„Weißt du, Arthur, ich schätze-“

„M-Molly?“

Normalerweise würde sie jetzt ihren Mann eins hinter die Löffel geben, weil er sie unterbrochen hat, jedoch ließ es die Hausfrau bleiben, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Mannes sah. „Was ist, mein Schatz?“

„Na… hier steht… aber das kann nicht sein. Er hätte uns doch davon erzählt!“

„Was ist los, Arthur?“ Langsam wurde sie hysterisch.

„Es ist Fred. Er-“

„Was ist mit ihm?“ Molly sprang von ihrem Stuhl und lief hastig um den Tisch herum, damit sie ebenfalls in die Zeitung gucken konnte. In rasender Geschwindigkeit überflog sie die Artikel, bis sie auf einen der kleineren stieß, mit der Aufschrift: „Weasleyglück – Mitgründer von WZZ gibt Verlobung bekannt“.

Die Schreie, die Mrs. Weasley von sich gab, ließen die Gnome im Garten des Fuchsbaus vor Angst in ihre Löcher springen.

 

-

 

Zur selben Zeit in der Winkelgasse, warf sich Fred Weasley eine Kopfschmerztablette in den Mund. Sein Kopf brummte und sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Er hätte den letzten Abend – oder besser gesagt, die letzte Nacht – nicht so viel trinken sollen. Warum genau er es getan hat, wusste er nicht, aber er schob es einfach auf die Aurorin, die ihm jetzt wie ein Klotz am Bein hing.

„Harte Nacht, mh?“ Die Stimme seines Bruders klang ausnahmsweise mal nicht verspottend, sondern ernsthaft mitfühlend. Angelina machte ihn weich.

„Diese Osbert bringt mich noch um.“

„Da hätte Elvira bestimmt was dagegen.“ Er lachte, als er dem Kopfkissen seines Zwillings auswich. George ging auf Fred zu und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. Beide schwiegen und der Ältere rang mit sich, ob er seinem Bruder von seiner misslichen Lage erzählen sollte. „Was ist denn passiert?“ Der ältere Zwilling knetete seine Hände und sah zu Boden. „Mensch Gred, du bist doch sonst nicht so auf den Mund gefal-“ – „Ich hab sie geküsst.“

George glubschte ihn an. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und er hob eine Hand, um sie dann auf die Schulter seines Bruders zu klatschen. „Wusste ich‘s doch! Deine Nörgeleien über die Hexe waren nur Show. Du magst sie!“ Der Größere lachte herzhaft und schüttelte Fred leicht. „Nein, tu ich nicht!“, erklärte der Gedemütigte, „Dieser Fotograf hat uns gesagt, dass wir uns küssen sollen und Kingsley meinte, dass wir authentisch rüberkommen müssen. Also habe ich das getan, was man von mir verlangt hat. Das ist alles.“ Sein Bruder beäugte ihn für eine Weile, bis sich wieder ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Und warum dann so durcheinander? Wenn es nur ein unbedeutender Kuss gewesen war, müsste dich das doch nicht im Geringsten kümmern.“

Fred stutzte. „Es ist ihre Art, die mich aufregt. Der Kuss… war Nebensache.“

Die Türklingel ertönte, was ihn vor der Antwort seines Bruders, die er ganz bestimmt nicht hören wollte, rettete. George warf ihm noch einen vielsagenden Blick zu und erhob sich dann. Er ließ seinen Bruder zurück und lief schnurstracks auf die braune Wohnungstür zu.

Fred erkannte Angelinas Stimme, die ihrem Verlobten einen guten Morgen wünschte. „Ich hab euch Frühstück gebracht.“ Er hörte ein knistern und etwas Schweres landete auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. „Ich weiß ja, wie viel ihr sonst immer esst. Es ist echt ein Wunder, dass du immer noch so dünn bist.“ Der ältere Zwilling machte sich nun auch auf, um seine beste Freundin zu begrüßen. Am Türrahmen seines Zimmers angelangt, blieb er stehen und machte sich mit einem Räuspern bemerkbar. „Ich hoffe, das Gleiche gilt für mich! Ich trainiere nur um dir schöne Augen zu machen, Angi.“ Die Angesprochene drehte sich um und rollte mit den Augen. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Beutel zu, der bereits selbstständig seinen Inhalt über den Tisch auskippte. „Du siehst schrecklich aus, Freddie. Hattest du eine schöne Nacht?“ Fred wusste, dass sie sich über ihn lustig machte. Er hieß es willkommen. „Wie man‘s nimmt.“

Die Braunhaarige nickte abwesend und half dem Beutel dabei eine weitere Schachtel geschmackloser Cornflakes auszupacken. „Orange?“ Sie hielt ihrem Verlobten die Frucht hin und er nahm sie widerwillig an. Mit gesundem Essen konnten die Zwillinge nichts anfangen. Beide waren zu sehr an die herzhaften Mahlzeiten ihrer Mutter gewöhnt. George sah sich die orangefarbene Frucht etwas genauer an, nur um sie dann seinem Bruder zuzuwerfen. „Hier Fred, die passt besser zu deinen Haaren.“ Geschickt fing er sie mit einer Hand auf und trat dann richtig ins Wohnzimmer ein, damit es ihm leichter viel, seinem Zwilling die Orange gegen den Kopf zu werfen. Das entwickelte sich zu einem Wettbewerb zwischen den beiden, wer zuerst den anderen trifft.

„Fred, George! Jetzt hört doch mal auf mit diesem Unsinn!“ Angelina griff nach der ziemlich mitgenommenen Südfrucht und legte sie wieder auf den Tisch. „Würdet ihr euch nicht wie zwei kleine Kinder verhalten und mit Dingen um euch werfen, hättet ihr schon längst bemerkt, dass eine Eule am Fenster kratzt.“ Mit erhobenen Zeigefinger deutete sie auf eines der Wohnzimmerfenster, hinter dem sich ein großer Waldkauz befand. Da keiner der Brüder Anstalten machte, das arme Tier reinzulassen, seufzte Angelina und übernahm die Aufgabe.

Gereizt flog die Eule rein und warf eine frische Auflage des Tagespropheten vor die Füße der Zwillinge. George fummelte an seiner Hosentasche rum, bis er fünf Knuts in der Hand hatte. Der Waldkauz griff sich das Geld und machte sich sofort wieder auf den Weg. „Unhöflich!“, rief Fred ihm hinterher. „Und dann verlangen die auch noch Trinkgeld.“ Er seufzte und hob die Zeitung auf. Auf dem Titelbild war ein Foto von Hogwarts abgebildet mit der Überschrift „ _Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste_ Lehrer verlangt wieder nach neuem Vertrag“. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Freds Lippen aus. Nach Voldemorts Fall, wurde das Problem mit dem Kommen und Gehen der Professoren behoben. Laut dem Artikel hat sich Minerva Mcgonagall einfach dazu entschieden, einen neuen Arbeitsvertrag zu schreiben – was letztendlich dazu führte, dass Kain Conteville, ein ziemlich jungaussehender Mann, schon das dritte Jahr in Folge den Posten antreten würde.

Er reichte den Artikel George, der ihn dann an Angelina weitergab. Zusammen mit seinem Bruder räumte er die verbliebenen Lebensmittel in ihren Kühlschrank. „Ich geh schon mal runter und öffne den Laden. Verity müsste in zwei Stunden da sein. Ich wette um 3 Galleonen, dass sie über nichts anderes als ihren Paristrip reden wird“, lachte Fred und griff nach seinem magentaroten Umhang. George rief ihm seinen Wettbetrag (3 Galleonen dagegen und dass sie sich über ihre Freundin den Mund zerreißen wird) hinterher, während sich die Wohnungstür vor dem Rotschopf schloss.

Im Laden angekommen, schaltete Fred das Licht an und begutachtete seine Scherzartikel. Alles war an seinem Platz. Mit federnden Schritten bewegte er sich auf die Kasse zu und stellte sie für den heutigen Tag ein. Per Hand rollte er die Jalousien vor den Fenstern hoch und das goldene Licht der Sonne durchflutete den Laden. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs klickte das Schloss der Eingangstür und mit einem weiteren klappte sich das Schild von **CLOSED** zu **OPEN** um.

Freudestrahlend blickte er auf die Straße und sah den ersten Besuchern der Winkelgasse dabei zu, wie sie die Einkaufsgasse hinunter schlenderten. Andere Geschäfte öffneten ebenfalls und ihre Besitzer begrüßten sich mit einem Zunicken oder Winken.

Fred atmete einmal tief durch und drückte die Klinke der Eingangstür runter. Eine warme spätsommerliche Brise strich über sein Gesicht. Heute war wahrhaftig ein schöner Tag.

„FRED FABIAN WEASLEY!“ Entsetzt drehte sich der soeben genannte um und starrte in das wutverzerrte Gesicht seiner Mutter. Hinter ihr ein sich das Lachen verkneifender George, eine ebenso wütende Angelina und sein Vater, der offenbar nicht so recht wusste, mit welcher Emotion er seinen Sohn angucken sollte.


	8. Chapter 8

Es gab Situationen, in denen man sich niemals im Leben wiederfinden wollte. Der eine fand nur den Gedanken an einen verlorengegangenen Zauberstab indignierend, wobei manch anderer schon bei einer falsch beantworteten Frage vor Schamesröte den Nahtod erlitt. Dynata würde sich selbst nicht zu der Sorte von Mensch zählen, die sich schnell aus der Ruhe bringen oder gar einschüchtern ließ. Zu viele böse Seelen auf dieser Welt haben schon versucht genau das zu erreichen. Dennoch, auch jemand wie Dynata konnte nicht ewig peinlichen Situationen fern bleiben und so wie es Merlin wollte, saß sie nun als Elvira getarnt an einen verlängerten Tisch, inmitten von fast ein duzend Rotschöpfen, die wie wild aufeinander einredeten.

Hätte man ihr noch vor einer Woche gesagt, dass sie am heutigen Tage von einen Mann mit schrecklichen Narben im Gesicht umarmt, einer Französin auf die Wange geküsst, den Arschkriecher des amtierenden Ministers die Hand schütteln und ein unangenehmes Gespräch über Pergamentblätter führen würde, dann hätte sie denjenigen einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt.

Dynata biss sich auf die Lippe. Hätte sie doch nie einen Schritt in diesen verdammten Laden gesetzt, dann könnte sie jetzt nämlich ganz entspannt zu Hause mit einem Buch vor der Nase sitzen und leise Musik aus einem Muggelradio hören. Aber natürlich musste sie sich selbst immer ins Bein schießen und in unmögliche Umstände bringen. Aber was hätte sie Mrs. Weasley auch sagen sollen, als die rundliche Frau Elvira zum Essen eingeladen hatte? Dynata war sehr positiv überrascht gewesen, als die ältere Hexe sie nicht angeschrien, sondern einfach nur betätschelt und sogar angelächelt hat. Natürlich war das die beste Reaktion, die man von einer wütenden Mutter hätte erwarten können. Aber als es so weit ging, dass Mrs. Weasley darauf bestand, Elvira der Familie bei einem Abendessen vorzustellen, nachdem es ein sehr unangenehmes erstes Gespräch zwischen den beiden Parteien gab, war die Euphorie der Aurorin auch schon wieder erloschen.

Demzufolge saß sie noch am selben Tag eingequetscht zwischen Fred und einen kleinen Jungen, der nicht älter als fünf sein konnte, und beobachtete die Familie Weasley aus nächster Nähe. Die meisten Namen hatte sie sofort wieder nach der Vorstellungsrunde vergessen, was sie mit leichtem Unbehagen feststellte. Während sie sich so klein wie möglich machte, damit man ihr bloß keine ungemütlichen Fragen stellen konnte, zerriss sich George den Mund über einen Kobold, der ihn bei einer Scherzartikellieferung übers Ohr hauen wollte. Es herrschte eine angenehm familiäre Stimmung, weswegen sich Dynata umso mehr fehl am Platz fühlte, als sie es ohnehin schon tat.

Eine – große Überraschung – rothaarige Frau schräg gegenüber von ihr, schaukelte ein Baby in ihren Armen und redete mit Hermine Granger, die Dynata aus zahlreichen Nachrichten über den Sturz von Voldemort wiedererkannte. Links neben ihr machte sich Ronald Weasley auf seinen Stuhl breit und diskutierte mit einem ebenfalls rothaarigen Mann, der von großen Brandnaben auf den Armen gezeichnet war, über eine neue Flugtaktig, die die Iren wohl bei ihren nächsten Spiel anwenden sollten. Auf ihrer Seite des Tisches zeigte eine blonde Schönheit ihrer Tochter – es gab keine Zweifel daran – wie man eine Gabel richtig hielt, während der Vater dem hübschen Mädchen geduldig zusprach und ein Neugeborenes auf dem Schoß balancierte. Jedenfalls vermutete die Aurorin, dass der Mann, der sie vorhin zur Begrüßung umarmt hat, mit dem Kind in irgendeiner Art näher verwandt war.

An beiden Enden des Tisches saßen die jeweiligen Familienoberhäupter: Arthur und Molly Weasley, die sich ihr als diese in der Wohnung von den Zwillingen vorgestellt haben. Der Ministeriumsangestellte faselte irgendetwas von Staubsaugern, die er in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung auszuschalten versuchte, da sie das merkwürdige Verlangen hatten, die Socken ihrer Besitzer wegzusaugen – und die Füße gleich mit. Seine Gattin warf sich währenddessen auf die Frau mit dem Baby in den Armen und zog über einen Roy her, der sich wohl beim Besenreiten das Bein gebrochen hat.

Der Junge neben Dynata lachte verschmitzt, als das kleine blonde Mädchen ihr Besteck fallen ließ. Schnell hob er es jedoch auf, nur um es ihr wieder in die Hand zu drücken. Ihn konnte sie mit niemanden in Verbindung bringen, da er keinen der Anwesenden in irgendeiner Art ähnelte. Dynata betrachtete den kleinen Kerl für einen Moment und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sich seine Haare pink verfärbten, als die Französin ihm in die Wange kniff. Dynatas Augen mussten ihr wohl einen Streich spielen.

„Starr ihn nicht so an“, raunte eine Stimme in ihr Ohr. „Er mag das nicht.“

Sie drehte sich zu Fred und runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht jetzt. Du kannst mich später fragen.“ Stumm nahm sie seine Anweisung hin und tat so, als ob sie sich auf das Essen stürzen würde, was Mrs. Weasley vor ein paar Minuten vor ihre Nase gestellt und sie nicht im Entferntesten angerührt hatte.

Ein leises Ploppen zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Familie auf eine geschlossene Tür, die zu der Küche führte. Ein paar Sekunden später öffnete sich genau diese und Harry Potter trat in das Wohnzimmer, was heute durch die große Anzahl von Menschen als Esszimmer umfunktioniert wurde. „Tut mir Leid, Kingsley hat mich nicht gehen lassen. Er bedauert es übrigens sehr, heute nicht kommen zu können.“

„Schon gut, mein Lieber“, sagte Mrs. Weasley. „Er hat bestimmt viel zu tun. Setz du dich doch erstmal und nimm dir etwas vom Braten.“ Sie wuselte umher und beschwor mit ihrem Zauberstab einen weiteren Stuhl, damit sich der Auror zwischen Granger und der rothaarigen Frau mit dem Baby setzten konnte. Mit einem stolzen Lächeln auf den Lippen betrachtete er den Säugling und legte einen Arm um dessen Mutter.

„Da wir jetzt alle beisammen sind, können wir endlich unser neues Familienmitglied umfassend willkommen heißen.“ Aufgeregt klatschte Mr. Weasley einmal mit den Händen und richtete seine Augen auf die peinlich berührte Elvira – alias Dynata. Alle am Tisch Sitzende taten es ihm gleich und musterten die blonde Hexe interessiert.

„Nun“, Arthur überlegte kurz, „kannst du uns etwas über dich erzählen, Elvira?“ Sein warmes Lächeln sollte sie aufmuntern, jedoch half es ihr reichlich wenig, da sie angestrengt versuchte, sich an die Vorgeschichte von Elvira Abernathy zu erinnern. „Natürlich.“ Zaghaft lächelte sie in die Runde und räusperte sich. Unbewusst knetete sie ihre Hände unter dem Holztisch und kratzte sich versehentlich die Haut ihrer Handfläche mit ihren langen Fingernägeln auf.

„Ich bin mit neun Jahren nach Leeds mit meinen Eltern gezogen. Davor lebten wir in Indiana, bis meinem Vater ein Job in Britannien angeboten wurde und wir hier her ausgewandert sind.“ Dynata schluckte und fuhr fort. „Vor 6 Jahren konnte ich die Stelle als Sekretärin des Chefredakteurs der Hexenwoche ergattern und bin seitdem ähm… viel beschäftigt.“

„Die Hexenwoche? Oh, wie schön!“ Mrs. Weasley strahlte sie förmlich an. „Das ist meine Lieblingszeitung; die Strickmuster faszinieren mich immer wieder aufs Neue und die Haushaltstipps haben mir bei schon so manchen Problemen geholfen.“ Ihre Augen wanderten zuerst zu George und dann zu Fred, die sie entrüstet mit vollen Mund anstarrten. „Hey!“ Der jüngere Zwilling ließ beim Öffnen seines Mundes fast das ganze zerkaute Essen rausfallen. „George, du isst! Wir haben Gäste, also benimm dich.“, tadelte seine Mutter ihn und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Fred brummte belustigt.

Die rundliche Frau drehte sich nun zu Elvira. „Die beiden haben als sie klein waren immer etwas kaputt gemacht oder ihre Geschwister geärgert. Einmal haben sie Percy sogar die Haare grün gefärbt. Es hat fünf Tage gedauert, bis Arthur und ich endlich einen Gegenfluch gefunden haben. Und das war nur einer ihrer harmloseren Streiche.“ Obwohl sie ihre Söhne mit einem bösen Blick bedachte, konnte Dynata trotzdem einen Hauch von Stolz in ihren Augen erkennen. Mr. Weasley versuchte erst gar nicht sein Lächeln zu verbergen.

„Wie ‘abt i-r eusch kennen gelernt?“ Die hübsche Stimme der Französin zog Elviras Aufmerksamkeit von den Familienoberhäuptern weg und wieder zurück zum eigentlichen Geschehen. Nun sah sie wieder jeder an und nervös huschten ihre Augen kurz zu dem Rotschopf neben der jungen Hexe, der sich etwas auf seinem Stuhl verkrampfte. „Oh äh, ja. Also…“

„Elvira ist in zu uns in den Laden gekommen“, unterbrach Fred ihr Gestammel, „weil sie sich sehr für unsere boxende Teleskope interessiert hat und dann hat sie eins, wie damals bei Hermine, ausgelöst und es hat ihr mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen.“ Fred fing an zu lachen, als George sich an seinem Kürbissaft verschluckte. Entsetzt starrte Dynata ihren Scheinverlobten an. Das gehörte nicht zum Plan! Eigentlich haben sich Elvira und Fred angeblich in einem Café kennen gelernt und von da an jeden zweiten Abend stundenlang geredet.

„Ihr verkauft immer noch diese Teleskope?“ Entgeistert sah Granger von einem Zwilling zum anderen. „Ja, aber das ist jetzt nebensächlich. Schließlich war das noch nicht alles.“ Siegessicher grinste er zu der kleinen blonden Hexe neben sich, die ihn am liebsten hier und jetzt den Hals umdrehen würde. „Nachdem ich meiner Liebsten natürlich geholfen habe, ihre angeschwollene Nase wieder herzurichten, kam sie jeden Tag in den Laden und hat nach mir gefragt. Sie dachte, ich wäre nur ein Angestellter und hat mich öfters mit George verwechselt. Irgendwann viel ihr dann jedoch auf, dass es zwei von uns gab und flirtete-“

„Hast du deinen Eltern schon erzählt, wie du mir den Antrag gemacht hast, Häschen?“ Jetzt lachte Harry, der bisher kein einziges Wort von sich gegeben hatte, bei der Erwähnung von Freds meist gehassten Kosenamen. Woher sie diese Information hatte, wusste keiner der Zwillinge oder Potter und Dynata hatte auch nicht das Verlangen danach, sich später erklären zu müssen. Das einzige was jetzt zählte, war ihre Rache.

„Er hat den besten Tisch in einen sehr noblen Restaurant reserviert und beim Essen plötzlich angefangen _Love_ von den _Schwestern des Schicksals_ , meine absolute Lieblingsband, zu singen. Es war so romantisch. Als er fertig war, hat er sich vor mich hingekniet und mir seine unsterbliche Liebe gestanden. Die ein oder andere Träne ist auch geflossen-“

„Du musst ihnen jetzt nicht jedes Detail erzählen, _Schatz_.“ Freds Zähne knirschten vor unterdrückter Scham – vielleicht auch Wut – und nahm mit roten Wangen ihre Hand in seine und drückte diese zur Warnung. Dynata sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sein Kiefer angespannt und Augen düster wurden. Offenbar gefiel es ihm nicht vor seiner Familie so bloßgestellt zu werden.

„Mensch, Junge. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so viel Romantik in dir steckt. Du überrascht mich immer wieder.“ Arthur klopfte seinem Sohn stolz auf die Schulter. Die Frau mit dem Baby prustete los. Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley starrten sich peinlich berührt an, während die Französin und ihr Mann sie und Fred anlächelten. George und Harry wechselten nervös Blicke und die Kinder haben sich wohl bei Dynatas Erzählung aus den Staub gemacht und spielten lautstark in der Küche. Im Moment schien das jedoch niemanden zu stören.

„Fred, du alter Charmeur, deine Tricks muss ich mir merken“, sagte der Mann mit den Brandnarben und grinste, als sein jüngster Bruder schnaubte.

„Charlie, jetzt ist aber wieder gut. Ausnahmsweise kannst du dir wirklich mal eine Scheibe von ihm abschneiden.“ Mrs. Weasley drehte sich zu ihrem Sohn. „Genau so stelle ich mir einen perfekten Heiratsantrag vor. Was sagtest du noch gleich, meine Liebe? _Love_ von den _Schwestern des Schicksals_? Eine ausgezeichnete Wahl, Fred.“

„Wow, Fred. Ich bin beeindruckt. Willst du uns vielleicht eine kleine Kostprobe deines Gesangstalents zeigen?“ Dynata stellte fest, dass sie die rothaarige Frau neben Potter anfing zu mögen. Sie liebte bissige Kommentare, besonders wenn es um Fred ging.

Das laute Knarren und das darauffolgende Poltern eines umfallenden Stuhls ließ alle zusammenzucken. Fred stand mit versteinertem Gesicht auf, verließ das umfunktionierte Wohnzimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Am Tisch war es leise, bis beide Babys zu weinen anfingen und ein mildes Chaos entstand. Molly und Arthur schimpften mit Ginny – Dynata fiel gerade ihr Name ein – während die jeweiligen Eltern der anderen Kinder versuchten durch dem Lärm jeden zu beruhigen. In dem ganzen Trubel stahl sich Elvira aus dem Raum, mit dem Hintergedanken einfach schnell durch das Flohnetzwerk nach Hause zu fliehen. Bevor sie dem nachgehen konnte, hielten die zuvor spielenden Kinder die erschöpfte Frau jedoch auf.

„Was ist los?“ Fragend sah sie der kleine Metamorphmagus mit großen braunen Augen an. Das blonde Mädchen lugte hinter seiner Schulter hervor. „Onkel Fred sah sauer aus“, ertönte ihre zarte Stimme. Dynata hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie man mit Kindern umging. Ja, natürlich war sie selbst mal eins, aber das lag schon viele Jahre zurück und in der letzten Zeit hatte sie keine Gelegenheit sich mit welchen zu unterhalten, geschweige denn die Bereitwilligkeit es zu tun. „Oh, wirklich? War er das?“ Unsicher sah die Hexe beide an und dachte stark nach, was sie nun sagen sollte. „Ja! Teddy merkt sowas immer!“ Die Haare des kleinen Jungen färbten sich wieder pink und Elviras Augen blieben an ihnen etwas zu lange hingen, denn er versuchte sie im nächsten Moment verschämt mit seinen Händen zu verstecken.

Peinlich berührt zog Dynata ihren Blick weg von den schimmernden Haaren und sah sich hilfesuchend in der Küche um. „Ich-Ich werde dann mal nach eurem Onkel suchen.“ Mit einem gequälten Lächeln bewegte sie sich auf die Holztür zum Treppenhaus zu, anstatt zur anderen, die sie direkt zum Kamin geführt hätte. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich wieder um, nur um in die Gesichter der Quälgeister zu sehen, die sie in diese ausweglose Lage gerade brachten.

Das Treppenhaus war geschmückt mit abertausenden Kinder- und Familienfotos. Auf die Schnelle entdeckte sie ein-zwei Bilder, auf denen nicht nur Menschen mit roten Haaren stolz grinsten. Im ersten Stockwerk angelangt, trat die junge Frau etwas näher an eine der behangenen Wände ran und betrachtete die Fotos in denen Mitglieder der Weasleyfamilie ihren Tätigkeiten nachgingen. Bei einem blieb ihr Blick jedoch für ein paar Sekunden länger hängen. Zwei Teenager, die sich bis aufs Haar glichen, zeigten stolz auf ihre rotgoldenen Quidditchuniformen und hielten etwas älter aussehende Besen und wuchtige Schläger in ihren Händen. Dem einem fehlte jedoch bei näherer Betrachtung ein Zahn, den er sich vermutlich beim Fliegen herausgeschlagen hatte. Elviras Mundwinkel zuckten.

Hinter ihr bewegte sich plötzlich etwas und blitzschnell drehte sie sich um. Eine Tür stand einen Spalt breit offen und hinter genau dieser vernahm Dynata ein Geräusch, was ganz stark nach einer nachgebenden Matratze und runterfallende Schuhe klang. Hin- und hergerissen starrte sie auf die Tür und dann wieder auf die Treppe. Entweder sie hatte Glück und keiner würde ihren Abgang bemerken oder sie fütterte ihre Neugierde und schaute nach, was sich in dem Zimmer vor ihr abspielte. Dynata hatte schon immer einen äußerst lästigen Forschertrieb.

Vorsichtig trat sie auf die Tür zu und schob sie langsam auf. Der Raum wurde durch kein Licht erleuchtet und die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, weswegen sie nur die Umrisse einer vollbehangenen Kommode und eines kleinen Tisches ausmachen konnte. Dynata wagte einen weiteren Schritt und latschte prompt auf etwas Spitzes, was sie auffluchen ließ.

„Im Laden müsstest du zwei Galleonen dafür bezahlen.“

Elviras bulliger Körper schreckte etwas zurück und ihre Augen huschten zu der Stelle, an der sie die Stimme mit der dazugehörigen Person vermutete. Fred lag auf einem ihm zu kleinen Bett, ein Bein ausgestreckt, das andere angewinkelt und würdigte Dynata nicht eines Blickes. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit lag auf seine linke Hand, die einen nicht erkennbaren Gegenstand festhielt. Unschlüssig, was sie nun tun sollte, wollte die junge Hexe sich schon umdrehen, um dieser unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen, doch Fred rief ihren Namen – ihren echten. „Trink mit mir.“ Er hob seine Hand und schüttelte die jetzt sichtbare Flasche Feuerwhiskey. „Oder willst du mir diese Ehre nicht erweisen?“, fügte er mit einem hörbaren Schmunzeln hinzu.

Dynata wusste nicht, was sie geritten hatte an diesem Tag. Aber so absurd er angefangen hat, konnte er auch enden. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken drehte sie sich vollends zu dem Mann, der sich auf das kleine Bett breit machte und verringerte den Abstand zwischen beide, bis sie am Fußende ankam und ihm die Flasche entriss. „Du hast einen Vorsprung“, bemerkte sie, während sie die zu ein Viertel ausgetrunkene Flasche beäugte. Etwas ungläubig starrte Fred die dickliche Hexe vor sich an, legte jedoch einen Arm hinter seinen Kopf und zog die Augenbrauen herausfordernd hoch. Er war zu beschwipst, um die Handlung der neugebackenen Aurorin zu hinterfragen und im Moment wollte er einfach nur einen Saufpartner haben, der ihm Gesellschaft leistete. Dass Dynata gerade diejenige war, die ihn zum Trinken animierte, beachtete er jetzt einfach mal nicht.

Erstaunt bemerkte er, dass sie die Flasche ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an ihre Lippen setzte und einen kräftigen Zug nahm. Warum sich sein Magen kurz zusammenzog wusste er nicht so recht, aber sein benebelter Kopf riet ihm später nochmal darüber zu grübeln. Dynata setzte nach der ersten Aktion glatt noch einen drauf und schubste Fred etwas zur Seite, damit sie auf dem Bett ebenfalls Platz nehmen konnte.

Für ein paar Minuten erfüllte Stille den Raum und nur das Geräusch von einer herumgereichten Flasche durchbrach sie gelegentlich. Der Rotschopf wusste, dass er etwas sagen musste, um diese Situation etwas normaler zu machen und obwohl ein betrunkener Mann schnell viele Fragen stellen konnte, war er sich nicht sicher, ob es ratsam war, Dynata in diesem Zustand auszuquetschen. Natürlich warf er alle Zweifel schnell über Bord und behielt die halbleere Flasche zunächst in seinen Besitzt.

Gerade wollte zu einer Frage ansetzten, was genau für eine es werden sollte, hätte er erst beim Sprechen rausgefunden, doch Dynata schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Du hast eine große Familie.“ Er wusste nicht genau ob das eine Feststellung oder doch eine Frage war. „Hmm.“ Er überlegte kurz. „Aber die Menschen, die du heute kennen gelernt hast, machen nur einen Bruchteil meiner Familie aus. Wenn du mich fragst, hat heutzutage fast jeder Zauberer einen Tropfen Weasleyblut in sich.“ Schnaubend setzte er wieder die Flasche zum Trinken an, stockte jedoch und senkte sie wieder. „Wie sieht es mit deiner aus?“

Der dunkle Raum verschluckte beide fast und Fred konnte gerade so Elviras Gesichtszüge ausmachen. Dynata antwortete nicht. Jedenfalls nicht verbal. Sie schnappte sich die Flasche und stand etwas schwankend, was sie auf ihren ungünstigen Körperbau schob, vom Bett auf und ging langsam zum kleinen gegenüberliegendem Fenster, um die Vorhänge aufzuschieben. Entspannt betrachtete sie das Feld auf dem das Haus der Weasleys stand und erinnerte sich sofort an die kleine Farm, auf der sie die ersten zehn Jahre ihres Lebens verbracht hatte.

Fred fand sich schon mit dem Gedanken ab heute nichts mehr ihrerseits zu hören, als sich die mollige Frau leise räusperte. „Ich habe mit meiner Mutter zusammen auf einer kleinen Farm in Canton, South Dakota, gelebt.“ Fred nickte kurz, realisierte aber, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte und antwortete schnell. „Also ist dein Akzent keine Tarnung?“ Konfus wandte sie sich zum Bett und sah auf ihren Scheinverlobten hinunter. „Akzent?“

Fred fing an zu lachen und Dynata fiel jetzt erst auf, wie betrunken beide waren. Wie lange saßen sie schon hier und tranken?

„Du setzt an manchen Worten ein „t“ hinten dran, obwohl da keins sein sollte und du betonst das „a“ etwas mehr, als wir Briten.“ – „Tu ich überhaupt nicht!“ Entrüstet warf sie ihm einen zornigen Blick zu und stellte die Flasche etwas zu doll auf das Fensterbrett ab. Fred lachte wieder. Holprig stand er auf, warum genau wusste er nicht, und gesellte sich zu der finster dreinblickenden Hexe. Normalerweise würde sich Dynata niemals darauf einlassen, sich von einem Weasley so schikanieren zu lassen, aber der Alkohol hinderte sie daran eine schlagfertige Antwort zu finden. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal wieder wie das kleine hilflose Mädchen, dass gerade ihre Mutter verloren hat und in das düstere Haus ihres Onkels untergekommen war. Jetzt erinnerte sich Dynata wieder daran, warum sie so lange die Finger vom Alkohol gelassen hat.

„Tut mir Leid“, grinste Fred sie an, „bitte, erzähl mir mehr von dir.“

„Warum?“

„Du bist das reinste Mysterium!“ Ausufernd schwang er seinen Arm zur Seite, um das „Mysterium“ zu veranschaulichen. Jedenfalls dachte er, dass er somit seine Aussage verständlicher machen würde. Ausdruckslos betrachteten die grünen Augen Elviras ihn kurz und wanderten dann wieder zurück zum Fenster. Er tat es ihr gleich und diesmal erfüllte eine angenehme Stille den Raum.

„Was ist mit deinem Vater?“ Fred wusste, dass er sie mit jeder weiteren Frage reizte, aber sein betrunkener Verstand wollte einfach nicht aufgeben. Anstatt ihm zu antworten, griff Dynata wieder nach der auf dem Sims stehenden Flasche und nahm einen Schluck. Fred folgte der Bewegung und bemerkte erstaunt, dass der Körper von Elvira rundlich, aber ihre Hände relativ groß und schmal für sie waren. Es passte einfach nicht zu dem Rest ihrer Erscheinung. Gerade als er den Mund aufmachen wollte und eine Bemerkung über die merkwürdige Größe ihrer Hände zu machen, glitt sein Blick zu ihr Gesicht. Statt dem Doppelkinn, das sonst alle Konturen Elviras Züge dominierte, begrüßten ihn hohe Wangenknochen und große runde Augen. Irritiert kniff Dynata ihre Augen zusammen. „Was guckst du so?“

„Nichts.“ Er sah schnell wieder aus dem Fenster, um zu verarbeiten, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Entweder er war wirklich sehr betrunken oder der Vielsafttrank ließ langsam nach. In beiden Fällen hätten sie ein Problem. Unauffällig huschten seine Augen wieder zu der Hexe, die jetzt schon fast auf seiner Augenhöhe war. Die blonden Haare wurden immer dunkler je länger er sie ansah und jetzt bemerkte auch Dynata, dass ihr Kopf und ihre Füße kribbelten. Ahnungslos hob sie ihre Hand, um sich durchs Haar zu fassen und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie eine verdächtig kurze Länge hatten. Perplex sah sie zu Fred, der sie ebenfalls wie ein Mondkalb anstarrte. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihre Beine und so schnell sie konnte, stieß sie Elviras Ballerinas von ihren Füßen. Das viel zu große Kleid rutschte langsam von ihrer rechten Schulter und mit klopfendem Herzen zog sie es zurecht.

Der Zwilling sah dem ganzen Spektakel stumm zu. Als Dynata wieder vollkommen wie sie selbst aussah, musste er eingestehen, dass Lee damals im Laden Recht hatte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Dynata etwas genauer begutachtete als nötig. Jedoch fiel es ihm jetzt schwer, sich von ihrem Antlitz loszureißen. Eine Hälfte ihres Gesichts wurde vom Mondlicht erhellt, sodass ihr dunkelblaues Auge im Schein etwas glitzerte. Der Umriss ihrer vollen Lippen versprach viele schlaflose Nächte in denen sich manch einer im Bett herumwälzen würde. Er fragte sich, wie viele Männer sie bereits so gesehen haben, wie er Dynata in diesem Moment würdigte. Fred merkte schon gar nicht mehr, wie lange er ihre Silhouette studierte. Dank dem Alkohol registrierte die junge Hexe kaum, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Sie war vielmehr damit beschäftigt, sich einen Plan zu überlegen, wie sie ungesehen nach Hause verschwinden konnte, denn dummerweise hatte sie den Flachmann mit dem Vielsafttrank auf ihrem Nachttisch vergessen.

„Wie spät ist es?“

„Hm?“ Dynatas Frage riss den verlorenen Zwilling aus seiner Trance. „Wie spät- ach egal.“ Etwas torkelnd bewegte sie sich auf die Tür zu. „Was machst du?“ – „Ich versuche unbemerkt zu gehen. Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Weasley, eine deiner Familie völlig fremde Frau hält sich mit dir alleine in diesem Zimmer auf. Was meinst du, würde deine Mutter denken, wenn sie uns hier so auffinden sollte?“ – „Wir machen doch nichts.“ Die Aurorin stöhnte. Ihr war nichts lieber, als einfach nur in ihrem Bett zu liegen und den nächsten Morgen zu verschlafen, um danach den mächtigen Kater, der sich jetzt schon bemerkbar machte, zu bekämpfen. „Ich gehe jetzt und denk bloß nicht, dass wir jetzt sowas wie Freunde sind, nur weil ich mich mit dir zusammen betrunken habe. Verstanden?“ Fred lächelte sein typisches Lächeln und Dynata verließ augenverdrehend das Zimmer. Er vernahm leise Schritte, die sich langsam von ihm entfernten und die Treppe hinunterstiegen. Nach geschlagenen 5 Minuten begab er sich langsam zu dem Bett, was früher einmal Ginny gehörte, und setzte sich. Er rieb sich die Augen und fuhr sich dann durch die roten Haare. Er war sowas von erledigt.


	9. Chapter 9

„Da wo ich herkomme, hat man Dieben die Hand abgeschnitten“, zischte Dynata drohend einem Jungen zu, nachdem sie ihn beim Einstecken eines Lutschers mit 10 verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen erwischte. Dieser glubschte sie mit großen Augen an und zog die Süßigkeit sofort wieder aus der Außentasche seiner zerlumpten Hose und legte sie nervös zitternd zurück in die Kiste zu den anderen Lutschern. Im nächsten Moment rannte er schon in die einströmende Kundschaft von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze und wandte sich nicht einmal flüchtig nach ihr um. Hätte er das getan, dann wäre ihm auch aufgefallen, dass seine Rennerei überhaupt nicht nötig gewesen war, denn Dynata blieb an Ort und Stelle und sah ihm einfach nur hinterher. Es gab einmal eine Zeit in ihrem jungen Leben, in der sie selbst Straftaten begehen musste, um zu überleben. Das war nun schon mehrere Jahre her, aber trotzdem konnte sie es nicht übers Herz bringen, Kinder, die wahrscheinlich ihr Schicksal teilten und auf der Straße oder in ärmliche Verhältnisse lebten, das wegzunehmen, was sie offenbar in diesem Moment am meisten brauchten oder wünschten zu haben. Und wenn ein Lutscher aus dem neusten Sortiment verschwinden sollte, würde das Geschäft der Weasley Zwillingen auch nicht drunter leiden. Dennoch, wenn sie jemanden beim Klauen erwischte, dann war es ihre Plicht als Strafverfolgerin/Aurorin ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen. Ganz einfach. Jedoch konnte sie aber auch nichts dafür, wenn der Straftätige viel zu schnell für ihre müden, alten Beine war. Dynata fand, dass sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan hat, um den Jungen zu fassen. Selbst, wenn sie nicht mal einen weiteren Schritt in seine Richtung unternommen hat…

Sie schmunzelte und drehte sich langsam einmal um die eigene Achse, damit sie sich die Menschen im Laden genauer ansehen konnte. Wie an jeden anderen Tag in WZZ drängelten sich die Menschen und auch vereinzelt Personen von anderer Spezies durch die prallgefüllten Gänge des Ladens und ergötzten sich an den ausgeschilderten Habschaften. Dynata bemerkte einen Mann mit Umhang und Kapuze, dessen Hand mit verdächtig langen Fingernägeln geschmückt war, wie er nach einer Schachtel Gummimäusen mit Blutgeschmack griff. Misstrauisch behielt sie ihn im Blick und bemerkte erst im letzten Moment, dass sie fast gegen eine Frau gelaufen wäre, die wie aus dem Nichts vor ihr erschien. Es stellte sich im Nachhinein heraus, dass es sich hierbei um Angelina Johnson handelte, was Dynata durchaus genervt zur Erkenntnis nahm. Sie war nicht besonders darauf erpicht der hübschen Afroamerikanerin Gesellschaft zu leisten. Dynata wandte sich schon ohne einer Entschuldigung ab, da hielt sie eine Hand am Oberarm fest.

„Ms. Osbert, kann ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?“

Die Aurorin hob eine Augenbraue, aber gab der Hexe ein Zeichen mit der Hand, um fortzufahren. „Ist Ihnen irgendwann mal eine blonde Frau, die nach Fred gefragt hat, hier in diesem Laden aufgefallen?“ – „Definieren Sie „blonde Frau“, von denen gibt es einige in England.“ Johnson seufzte und schob ihre Hände in die Taschen ihrer Jeans. „Nun, haben Sie schon das Bild im Tagespropheten von Fred mit seiner Verlobten gesehen?“ Dynata überlegte nun scharf, wie sie die Sache zu ihren Gunsten ausspielen konnte. Einerseits interessierte es sie, wie Johnson Elvira beschreiben würde, aber da sie dieses Gespräch nicht unbedingt weiterführen wollte, entschied sie sich für die einfachere Variante. Sie war im Begriff ihre Frage zu bejahen, doch bevor Dynata überhaupt eine Chance dazu hatte, wurde ihr ein Ausschnitt einer Zeitung in die Hand gedrückt.

Auf dem etwas mitgenommenen Zettel bewegte sich ein kleines schwarz-weiß gedrucktes Foto und neben diesem der dazugehörige Artikel. Da sich die Aurorin bewusst war, dass dort nur irgendein Gedöns über die junge Liebe der beiden Magier geschrieben wurde, nahm die Hexe gleich das Bild genauer unter die Lupe. Im Großen und Ganzen konnte man nur eine dickliche Frau mit hellem Haar und einen lachenden Mann mit Windfrisur auf einer Parkbank sitzend erkennen. Für Außenstehende wirkte das Paar wahrscheinlich sehr verschämt, aber auch glücklich, doch Dynata konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie es sich wirklich zugetragen hat. Kurz schlich sich ein unangenehmer Gedanke in den Vordergrund ihres Gedächtnisses. Der Kuss zwischen Fred und Elvira (somit auch Dynata) war gar nicht von Nöten gewesen, da man in der Aufnahme nur den Zwilling lachen und seine Verlobte mit einer bedepperten Mine sah. Das intime Foto der beiden lag wahrscheinlich beim Franzosen in irgendeiner Akte und die Aurorin wollte gar nicht wissen, was genau er damit anstellte.

Johnson räusperte sich und Dynata zog schnell den Blick von der schrecklichen Aufnahme und richtete ihn gespielt ungerührt auf die erwartungsvolle Frau vor sich. „Ja, ich denke schon.“ Nachdenklich nahm Johnson den Artikel zurück und sah sich das Bild nochmal stirnrunzelnd an. „Sind Sie sicher? Denn ich habe sie noch nie hier gesehen und Fred hätte es doch bestimmt schon mal erwähnt, wenn sich eine Frau offenkundig für ihn interessiert.“ – „Und Sie denken, dass er damit zu mir gekommen wäre?“ Angelina wunderte sich in diesem Moment auch gerade, wieso sie ausgerechnet die Meinung von der Osbert hören wollte, die sich ohnehin für nichts anderes als ihre Arbeit interessierte. „Ich war der Annahme, dass Sie aufdringliche Personen schneller bemerken als ich. Offenbar lag ich auch mit meiner Vermutung richtig. Vielen Dank, das war alles.“ Mit einem letzten bösen Blick, den Dynata mit einem Nicken erwiderte, drehte sich Georges Verlobte um und ließ die diffuse Aurorin an ihrem Platz neben dem Süßigkeitenstand stehen.

 

 

In den nächsten paar Stunden passierte nichts Ungewöhnliches und Dynata konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, als es nur noch 30 Minuten bis zum Schichtwechsel mit Potter waren. Eigentlich ist sie heute mit der Erwartung aufgestanden, dass sie Fred Weasley im Laden antreffen würde und dass er den Abend von vor zwei Tagen ansprechen würde. Aber offenbar war das Glück auf ihrer Seite, denn weit und breit gab es keine Spur von der einen Hälfte der Geschäftsleitung. Der Laden wurde immer leerer, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass morgen der erste September war und die ganzen Hogwartsschüler früher nach Hause mussten, um die letzten Klamotten oder Schulbücher einzupacken und den Abend mit der Familie zu verbringen. 

Gemächlich trat Dynata durch die Gänge des Ladens in der Winkelgasse Nummer 93 und betrachtete eine neue Lieferung an Minimuffs. Die rosa- und lilafarbenen Tierchen quiekten aufgeregt, als sich die große Hexe etwas zu ihnen hinunter beugte, um die kleinen Dinger besser zu betrachten.

„Gefallen sie dir?“

 

 

-

 

Fred fühlte sich großartig. Heute war der Tag, an dem er mit Gustav Zonko, dem Gründer von dem Scherzartikelladen Zonko‘s, der in Hogsmeade seit Jahrzehnten die Schüler Hogwarts mit den kreativsten Produkten ausstattete, nach wochenlangem Hin und Her endlich einen Deal vereinbart hat. Zonkos Einnahmen wurden in den letzten Monaten deutlich geringer, was einerseits der kostenlose Eulenservice von WZZ verschuldete, aber auch die Altersschwäche des Ladenbesitzers, der nie viel Wert auf Mitarbeiter legte. Dieser war sehr stur, was das Aufgeben seines Geschäfts anging, jedoch sah er nun endlich ein, dass ein blindes Auge und eine kaputte Hüfte ihn immer mehr zurückwerfen werden und gab sich geschlagen. Ab Oktober, wenn alles gut läuft, würden die Kinder in Hogsmeade einen kleinen Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze Laden anstelle von Zonko‘s vorfinden, mit der Ausnahme, dass die Eigenkreationen Zonkos im Sortiment blieben. Das war seine einzige Bedingung, da er seine Werke nicht einfach so aufgeben konnte. 

Wie ein Trimagischer Tuniergewinner trat er aus dem Kamin und in seine Wohnung. George, der gerade zur Tür hereingekommen war, sprang seinen Bruder vor Neugierde fast an. „Und? Was hat er gesagt?“

„Mein lieber Forge, darf ich bekannt geben-“, Fred trat auf den eben genannten zu und hielt einen Stapel Papiere nach hoben in die Luft, wie einen Preis. „-dass, durch der überragenden Überredungskunst deines viel hübscheren Zwillings, wir ab dem heutigen Tage die Eigentümer Zonko`s sind.“ 

„Nicht dein Ernst!“ George entriss ihm den Vertrag und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ich hab den alten Kautz seit Wochen bearbeitet und dann gehst du einmal als meine Vertretung hin…“ Er verlor sich selbst in seinen Worten und las die ersten paar Worte auf dem Titelblatt. Währenddessen zog sich Fred den dunkelroten Umhang von den Schultern und war dabei sich die Schuhe von den Füßen zu treten. „Lass die lieber an. Ich wollte nur eine kurze Pause machen, aber da du ja jetzt wieder da bist, kannst du kurz übernehmen. Ich lese mir solange das hier durch.“ Fred unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen und schlüpfte wieder in den halbausgezogenen, schwarzen Lederschuh. Als er an der Wohnungstür ankam, fiel ihm jedoch wieder etwas ein und er rief nochmal nach George. Dieser tauchte am Türrahmen zum Flur auf und sah seinen Bruder erwartungsvoll an.

„Was gibt es?“ 

„Wann beginnt Harrys Schicht eigentlich?“

Der jüngere Zwilling runzelte die Stirn und dachte kurz nach. „Ich glaube in einer Stunde. Könnte aber auch nur anderthalb sein. Wolltest du mit ihm sprechen?“ – „Nein.“ 

„Wieso frag-“

„Danke!“ verdattert sah George Fred dabei zu, wie er in seinem Zimmer verschwand und nach ein paar Sekunden wieder in den Flur stolperte und etwas hinter seinem Rücken versteckte. „Ich geh dann mal.“ Hastig öffnete der Zwilling die Wohnungstür und ließ George mit leicht geöffnetem Mund stehen. 

Er hätte schwören können, dass Fred dunkelblaue Frauenschuhe in der Hand hatte.

 

-

 

Dynata gab nicht gerne zu, dass sie sich erschreckte, und besonders nicht dann, wenn ein Rotschopf wie Weasley es tatsächlich schaffte. Er stand locker gegen einem Regal, vier Schritte von ihr entfernt, und lächelte sie verschmitzt an. Verdammter Bundimun! Dynata richtete sich wieder auf und kehrte den Minimuffs den Rücken zu, um ihren Scheinverlobten entgegenzutreten. Für einen Augenblick starrten sich beide an, bis es Fred jedoch zu viel wurde und er mit einem Schwenker seiner Hand in Richtung der Minimuffs zeigte. 

„Meine Schwester, Ginny, hat sich vor ein paar Jahren einen von uns gekauft und hat ihn Arnold genannt. Ein etwas eigenartiger Name für einen Knuddelmuff, aber Ginny mochte schon immer das Abstrakte. Mein Vater ist irgendwann mal ausversehen auf ihn raufgetreten, naja, einen neuen wollte sie jedenfalls nicht.“ Fred lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass seine kleine Schwester ihn vor zwei Jahren mit einem Stiletto bewarf, als er sie fragte, ob Arnold genauso platt war, wie ihre Haare. Er hatte es ihr jedoch schnell verziehen. Schließlich war sie sowieso schon emotional am Ende, da sie sich einen Tag vor der Hochzeit immer noch nicht für ein Brautkleid entscheiden konnte. (Woher hätte er denn wissen sollen, dass sie immer noch etwas für diesen Flummi übrig hatte.)

Dynata sah sich wieder die flauschigen Wollknäule an und nahm eins aus dem Käfig, um es genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Sie sind hässlich.“

Fred fing an zu lachen. Es klang nicht falsch und auch nicht gezwungen – was die junge Aurorin erstaunte, da Zauberer und Hexen üblicherweise bei solch einer Beleidigung böse Mienen aufsetzten. Dieser Magier war nun mal anders und ihr wurde schon ganz mulmig zu mute, als sie bemerkte, dass bei seinem Lachen ihre Hände schwitzig wurden.

„Kein Tierfreund nehme ich an. Aber es hätte mich ehrlich gesagt eher gewundert, wenn du sie mögen würdest.“

„Nur weil ich keine unnützen Tiere wertschätze, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich jedes Lebewesen verabscheue, Weasley. Und in der Tat besitze ich ein Haustier, auch wenn es ein eher unkonventionelles ist. Könnten wir jetzt eventuell den höflichen Smalltalk einstellen und zu der Sache kommen, für die du mich offensichtlich aufgesucht hast?“

Ihr Gegenüber starrte sie perplex an, stieß sich nach einem Moment von dem Wandschrank ab und lief langsam mit erhobenen Händen auf sie zu. Ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht und erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass er Elviras Schuhe unter dem Arm geklemmt hatte.

„Schon gut. Damit meinte ich eigentlich, dass du wahrscheinlich nichts für flauschiges und buntes übrig hast.“ Er holte die Ballerinas unter seinem Arm hervor und reichte sie ihr. „Ich wollte dir nur die hier zurückgeben. Du hast sie letztens im Fuchsbau vergessen.“ Dynata griff vorsichtig nach den Schuhen und versuchte nicht beschämt auszusehen. Dieser Abend würde sie noch verfolgen. „Danke.“

Eine kurze Stille trat wieder ein und erneut war es Fred, der sich zu Wort meldete. „Weißt du, ich habe nachgedacht und ich halte es für das Beste, wenn wir für die letzten paar Tage bis nach dem Gewerbetreffen das Kriegsbeil begraben. Unsere Streitereien helfen uns hier bei diesem Theater nicht und ich glaube, andere könnten schneller hinter die Lüge kommen, wenn wir weiterhin immer auf Abstand sind.“ 

Während er sprach huschten seine Augen kurz über ihre Lippen. Gestern Abend musste er sich tatsächlich von dem Gedanken losreißen, wie sich diese roten Kissen auf seine anfühlen würden. Er war nicht besonders stolz darauf, was unweigerlich danach passierte und ihr jetzt so nah zu sein, verbesserte sein Gewissen nicht. Seit dem Abend an dem er mit Dynata eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey geteilt hatte, grübelte er nervös über seine Reaktion als sie sich in der nacht in ihre Gestalt zurückverwandelte. Ihm war schon bei der schroffen Vorstellungsrunde von vor fast drei Monaten bewusst, dass Dynata Osbert für ihn attraktiv war, jedoch verschwendete er seit dieser Erkenntnis keinen diesbezüglichen Gedanken mehr an die junge Hexe. Jedenfalls tat er das noch bis vor ein paar Tagen.

Er befürchtete, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, auf die kühlste und rationalste Frau dieses Planeten zu stehen. Aber mehr nicht! Sexuelle Träume von einer Person zu haben, die man sich eventuell nicht als Objekt der Lust vorstellen sollte, war nur menschlich und in manchen Punkten unvermeidbar. Das einzige Problem bei dieser Sache war, dass Fred sehr selten einen Menschen interessant genug fand, um sich mit ihm für eine längere Zeit abzugeben. Was bedeutete, dass er diese kleine Schwärmerei nicht so schnell loswerden würde.

„Gut.“

Fred wurde aus seiner Trance gerissen. „Gut?“

„Ja, gut. Ich nehme deinen Vorschlag an. Es bringt uns wirklich nichts immer wieder aufeinander loszugehen.“

„Okay.“

Dynata räusperte sich und setzte den pinken Minimuff wieder in sein Gehege. „Okay.“ Erschöpft von dem langen Tag, lehnte sie sich an den Käfig und schloss die Augen. Fred betrachtete (immer noch ungläubig über ihre Einwilligung, mit ihm Frieden zu schließen) kurz ihr Gesicht und tat es der jungen Aurorin dann gleich. Er seufzte. „Schon etwas über Slabovil rausgefunden?“ Jetzt seufzte auch die Hexe. „Nichts. Egal wo ich mich umhöre, niemand soll seinen Namen kennen, geschweige denn seinen möglichen Aufenthaltsort.“ Sie fühlte sich von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Nicht nur, weil sie in ihrem Fall nicht vorankam und wertvolle Zeit verlor, sondern auch wegen der Tatsache, dass sie sich immer noch nicht getraut hat, sich bei Mary zu melden und um Vergebung zu beten. Sie hatte eine Familie um ihren Vater gebracht und war nicht einmal mutig genug sich zu entschuldigen.

Der Rotschopf merkte, wie sich die Stimmung von der Hexe verdüsterte und wollte schnell das Thema wechseln. „Kurz bevor der Krieg anfing, hat das Ministerium den Geschäftsinhabern der Winkelgasse angeboten, Sicherheitsplakate aufzuhängen.“ Verdutzt öffnete Dynata ihre Augen wieder und sah zu Fred auf. „George und ich fanden das komplett lächerlich. Als ob Plakate uns vor einen Fluch oder Todesser schützen würden.“ Er schnaubte belustigt und gab seine geraden Zähne mit einem Grinsen preis. „Wir dachten uns, dass die Botschaft nicht unserem Geschmack entsprach, doch das Design gefiel uns. Als meine Mutter meinen Bruder und mich das erste Mal im Laden besucht hat, ist sie fast in Ohnmacht gefallen.“ Jetzt lachte er und Dynata musste tatsächlich ein Lächeln unterdrücken. „Was habt ihr getan“, fragte sie mit einem Blitzen in den Augen. Fred erkannte den Humor in ihnen und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Satz. „Wir haben anstatt Du weißt schon wer - Du scheißt nie mehr auf das Plakat gedruckt und gleichzeitig ein bisschen Promo für unser damals neustes Produkt gemacht.“

„Das… das war sehr leichtsinnig von euch.“ Die beiden starrten sich an, bis Dynata wieder wegsah. „Aber damals hätte ich vielleicht sogar darüber gelacht.“

„Und wieso jetzt nicht mehr?“

„Ich schätze, ich bin erwachsen geworden“, sagte sie und stieß sich dabei von dem Gitter des Käfigs ab. 

„Erwachsen zu sein bedeutet nicht, dass man über keine Witze mehr lachen kann.“

Dynata antwortete nicht und klopfte sich Staub von ihrem Umhang. „Mr. Potter müsste mich demnächst ablösen, ich schaue mir solange Scabior&Selwyn etwas genauer an.“ Sie drehte sich schon um und lief auf den nächsten Gang zu, als Fred nochmal ihren Namen rief.

„Wenn du mal Lust oder Zeit hast, kann ich dir ein paar unserer neusten Produkte zeigen und vorstellen. Ich bin letztens mit zwei praktischen und hilfreichen Erfindungen fertig geworden und eventuell… ähm… willst du sie mal austesten. Vielleicht änderst du ja deine Meinung über meine Arbeit und ich kann dir bei deiner helfen.“

Die Aurorin nickte mit gerunzelter Stirn und machte sich wieder zum Patrouillieren auf. Freds Wangen glühten. Konnte man noch peinlicher nach einem indirekten Date fragen?


	10. Chapter 10

„Und das hier ist die verbesserte Variante!“ 

Stutzig nahm Dynata die kleine Box, die ihr Fred stolz hinhielt, entgegen und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Bei einem Scherzartikel von den Weasley-Zwillingen konnte man nie sicher genug gehen. Schließlich könnten einem plötzlich die Finger verbrennen oder schwarze Tinte ins Auge spritzen. 

Als Fred der Aurorin gestern den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, ihr seine neusten Kreationen für den Scherzartikelladen zu zeigen. Hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass sie so schnell tatsächlich einwilligt. Mit dem Grund, dass ihr langsam verdammt langweilig wurde, natürlich. (Die einzige Person, die noch perplexer von ihrer Bitte war, war Fred selbst.) Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze wurde nun nicht mehr so stark besucht, wie in den Sommerferien. Und da heute sogar der erste Schultag für die Hogwartsschüler war, konnten sich Fred und George besonders viel Zeit für jeden einzelnen Kunden nehmen.   
Nach drei Stunden rumgestehe, wurde es sogar Dynata zu dumm und sie hatte sich tatsächlich aufgemacht, um im Laden nach Fred zu suchen, damit sie sich seine neuen Produkte genauer ansehen und austesten konnte. 

Und jetzt standen beide in einer Nische des Büros und durchwühlten eine Schublade, die mit Pergamentblättern und kleinen, nicht-funktionierenden Erfindungen vollgestopft war. Der Rotschopf hat der jungen Hexe bereits eine kleine Vorstellung von seinen „Schnell-Mund-Briefen“ gegeben, die das Benutzen von Eulen und Patronen als Kommunikationsmittel ablösen sollten. Diese hatte er fluchend wieder in eine der anderen Schubladen seines Schreibtisches geschmissen, nachdem Dynata ihm erklärte, dass sie nichts Weiteres als Muggel-Walkie-Talkies waren. Fred schaute immer noch etwas grimmig – er hatte auch jeden Grund dazu (schließlich hat er 3 Monate an den Dingern getüftelt) – als er Dynata seine Neuauflage von „24-Stunden Adlerblick: Erkenne jede Lüge“ in die Hand drückte.  
„Die erste Version war ein Trank, der nach einem Tag abklingt. Aber die hier“, er zeigte auf die kleine Box in Dynatas rechter Hand, „kann man beliebig lang tragen.“ Die Aurorin zog eine Augenbraue hoch und öffnete das orangene Siegel, kippte die Öffnung nach unten und schüttelte dann einen kleinen Behälter, der mit einer wässrigen Substanz gefüllt war, in ihre Handfläche. In dem Behälter schwammen zwei kaum sichtbare Kontaktlinsen.   
„Praktisch“, bemerkte die Aurorin kopfnickend. 

„Willst du sie mal einsetzten?“ – „Nicht heute. Aber die können wir am Samstag gut gebrauchen, wenn wir uns über Slabovil erkundigen.“  
Fred glubschte Dynata an. „Beim Gewerbetreffen.“ Erkenntnis spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wieder und er stimmte ihr mit einem „Ach, ja.“ kurz und knapp zu. Er konnte gar nicht glauben, dass in fünf Tagen schon der Abend war, an dem sie beide das glücklichste Paar der Welt spielen müssen. Zwar verabscheuten sich Dynata und Fred nicht mehr, aber von mehr als einer näheren Bekanntschaft, konnte man zwischen den beiden nicht sprechen. Der Zwilling wusste, dass je weniger sie von einander kannten, desto schwerer würde dieser Abend für sie werden. 

„Woher weißt du so viel über Muggeltechnik? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich mit sowas beschäftigen würdest.“

„Die Muggel haben ein paar sehr nützliche Utensilien, die ich für meine Arbeit gut einsetzen kann.“ Während Dynata sprach hielt sie eines von Freds misslungenen Experimenten hoch und nahm es unter die Lupe. „Und meine Mutter hat mich ohne Magie aufgezogen.“  
Fred sah von einem Pergamentblatt, was den Kauf eines Eulenstalls bestätigte, in seiner Hand auf und starrte die junge Frau vor sich an. „Wie? Du wusstest als Kind nicht, dass du eine Hexe bist?“ Sie schüttelte gleichgültig den Kopf, legte den krummen Stift zurück in die Ablage und hockte sich vor einer anderen Schublade und zog diese interessiert auf. „Weasley, du solltest wirklich mal aufräumen.“ – „Ich weiß, arbeite noch dran“, antwortete er schnell. „Wie kann es sein, dass ein Mädchen, was ohne Zauberei aufgewachsen ist, zu einer Frau mit deinen Fähigkeiten geworden ist?“

Dynata wühlte ein paar Sekunden lang in der Unordnung, die in der Schublade auf sie wartete, und überlegte kurz, was genau sie ihm sagen konnte. Schließlich drehte sich die Aurorin um und sah den großen Mann mit ihren runden, abschätzenden Augen an. „Hermine Granger ist auch ohne jedwede Magie aufgewachsen und ist jetzt eine der schlausten Hexen des Ministeriums. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass man sie später einmal zur britischen Ministerin ernennen wird, wenn sie sich geschickt anstellt.“ Mit einer Hand fuhr sie sich durch die schwarzen, kurzen Locken und ließ sie dann auf ihren Schoß fallen. Dynata rang mit sich, ob sie ihm doch mehr über sich anvertrauen konnte. „Mein- Mein Onkel hat mich, als ich 10 war, aufgenommen und mir das ein oder andere beigebracht.“

Fred verarbeitete kurz die Information, die seine Scheinverlobte ihm mit dieser Aussage offenbart hatte. Entweder hat ihre Mutter von der Magie ihrer Tochter erfahren und wollte sie aus Angst schnell loswerden – sowas konnte in den besten Familien passieren – oder sie war aus unerklärlichen Gründen nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, um auf ihr Kind aufzupassen. Da Dynata schon immer sehr abweisend und auch etwas verbittert auf ihn wirkte, konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass sie das Schlimmste mitansehen musste. Er sollte lieber nicht weiter nachhaken.  
„Wie alt bist du?“ Obwohl die Stimmung in der letzten Minute deutlich eisiger geworden war, wärmte sie sofort wieder durch das belustigte Schnauben der Aurorin auf. „Ist das wirklich wichtig?“ Fred kratzte sich am Kopf und grinste dann verlegen. „Ich versuche nur Smalltalk zu führen. Tut mir leid, falls ich schlecht darin bin.“ Dynata sah ihn kurz mit ausdrucksloser Mine an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, so, als ob sie seine Aussage verneinen wollte. Sie drehte sich wieder zu der halb geöffneten Schublade, damit Fred ihren Anflug von einem Schmunzeln nicht sah. „Ich bin im August vierundzwanzig geworden.“  
„Was?“ Der schockierte Ton von Freds Stimme schaffte es tatsächlich, dass sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste. „Erst Vierundzwanzig? Ich möchte jetzt nicht unhöflich klingen, du siehst zwar jung aus, aber ich hätte bei deinem Ruf auf ein höheres Alter getippt.“ – „Tja, ich kann Menschen wohl immer noch überraschen.“ Der Zwilling lächelte ihren Hinterkopf an und setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl. „Das kannst du.“ Eine kurze, angenehme Stille entstand zwischen den beiden. 

„Und wie alt bist du, Weasley?“

Dynata konnte tatsächlich jeden überraschen. Fred musste zugeben, dass er das Verhältnis mit seiner Scheinverlobten immer besser fand. Die Eishexe taute langsam auf.  
„Ich werde kommenden Frühling sechsundzwanzig. Rate wann!“  
Die junge Hexe drehte sich stirnrunzelnd zu ihm um und starrte ihn für geschlagene zehn Sekunden an. Sie musterte seine Gesichtszüge, danach schweifte ihr Blick hinunter zu seinen breiten Schultern (Merlin sei Dank, dass Quidditch existiert), danach zu seinen Armen, die er versuchte unauffällig anzuspannen und dann schnell wieder zu seinem Gesicht. Fred fühlte sich etwas nackt, was er nicht unbedingt als etwas Negatives bezeichnen konnte. „Erster April.“ Ihm klappte der Mund auf. „Woher- Woher wusstest du das?“

Dynata presste die Lippen aufeinander, um ihm kein Lächeln zu schenken. Der Weasley-Zwilling bemerkte es jedoch und fühlte sich großartig. Sie unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, was sie ihm irgendwann willentlich zeigen wird.  
„Es passt einfach. Es gibt keinen anderen Tag, der mehr zu euch passt.“  
„Das hat mir Angelina früher auch immer gesagt.“  
Fragend hob Dynata die Brauen. „Oh, ähm… wir sind in der Schulzeit kurz miteinander ausgegangen.“ Bevor die verstörte Hexe etwas verbal fragen konnte, warf Fred zur Ablenkung eine andere Frage in den Raum. „In welcher Schule hast du eigentlich das Zaubern gelernt? In Amerika soll es ja seit ein paar Jahrzehnten mehrere geben.“

„Ich bin nicht zur Schule gegangen. Mein Onkel hat mich gelehrt, was er für wichtig hielt.“ Mit einem Rumps schob sie die Schublade wieder zu und stand schnell auf. Dieses Gespräch wurde ihr langsam zu intim. Sie hatte nicht das Bedürfnis sich jetzt wegen ihrer merkwürdigen Kindheit erklären zu müssen.   
„Schon gut!“ Beschwichtigend hob Fred seine Hände und lächelte sie ruhig an. „Du musst mir nichts sagen, wofür du noch nicht bereit bist. Ich schätze mal, du konntest kein so schönes Leben wie ich oder meine Geschwister führen.“ Dynata starrte ihn für einen Moment lang an und entspannte dann ihre Hände, die sie unbewusst zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Es war schrecklich und zugleich angenehm, dass gerade der Weasley-Zwilling genau wusste, was sie dachte.

„Seit wann machst du keine Witze über andere mehr?“

Fred ließ seine Hände fallen und seufzte. „Ich lache gerne mit Leuten, nicht über sie.“ Dynata antwortete nicht und der Zwilling sah sich gezwungen ihr eine Entschuldigung anzubieten.  
„Hör mal, es tut mir leid, falls ich dir zu nah gekommen bin. Es ist ziemlich schwer für mich einzuschätzen, was ich fragen darf und was nicht.“  
Die Aurorin nickte und sah dann auf ihr Handgelenk. „Ich sollte jetzt wieder an die Arbeit. Danke, dass du mir eine Kostprobe von deinen geklauten und kaputten Schöpfungen demonstriert hast.“  
Jetzt lachte der Zwilling wieder. „Hey, ich schwöre, ich wusste nichts von diesen Talkie-Walks und der Plunder, der in meinem Schreibtisch versteckt ist, wird niemals als Ware verkauft!“  
„Sie heißen Walkie-Talkies und ein paar eurer Produkte sind knapp an der Grenze von Pfuschwerk.“

„Wie kann eine so hübsche Frau, nur so ein schlechtes Einschätzungsvermögen haben?“

Dynata stutze bei dem Wort „hübsch“. Fred fiel wohl seinen Fehler nicht auf, oder er war besser im Schauspielern, als die Hexe dachte. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um ihn anzupöbeln, aber es kam kein Wort raus. Er ließ schnell nochmal seine Zähne mit einem kleinen Lächeln aufblitzen und lief dann auf die alte Holztür zu, um sie für Dynata aufzuhalten. Sie folgte nach kurzem Zögern und fand sich nun in einem volleren Laden wieder.

„Die Arbeit ruft“, hörte sie Freds ruhige Stimme hinter sich.

 

-

 

„Steh auf.“

„Ich kann nicht!“

„Steh auf!“

Dynatas Beine zuckten unter ihrer Anstrengung. Sie lag nun zum vierten Mal auf dem Boden und konnte sich kaum noch aufrecht halten. Eine lange, lockige Strähne hing vor ihrem Gesicht. Ein rot angeschwollenes Augenpaar sah auf zu der Person, die sie seit drei Jahren malträtierte. Er hatte tiefe Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn, buschige Augenbrauen, eine lange Nase und dünne, rissige Lippen. Seine hellbraunen Haare glichen die ihrer Mutter.  
Ein weiterer Schlag ertönte im kalten und vermoderten Wohnzimmer. 

„Wenn ich dir noch einmal sagen muss, dass du aufstehen sollst, dann schläfst du bei den Schweinen.“

Mit „Schweinen“ waren keine Tiere gemeint. Es waren „Schlammblüter“, so wie ihr Onkel sie nannte. Es gab einen kleinen Keller auf der anderen Seite der verrotteten Villa in der sie lebten. In diesem wurden sie gehalten. Die Schlammblüter, Missgeburten, Unwürdigen. Menschen wie Dynata, aber unreiner. Sie hatte nie verstanden warum.  
Langsam erhob sich das für ihr Alter viel zu große Mädchen und ballte schwächelnd ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Ein erneuter Hieb ließ sie zu Boden fallen.

„Erbärmlich. Du bist eine Osbert, verdammt nochmal. Kämpfe wie eine. Steh auf!“

Dieses Mal konnte sie nicht mehr aufstehen. Ihre Schmerzen waren zu stark und die Erniedrigung zu groß.

„Du kannst zaubern wie eine Siebtklässlerin, aber wenn man dir den Stab nimmt, bist du so schwach wie ein dreckiger Muggel.“

Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.

„Ich sage es dir jetzt ein letztes Mal: Steh auf!“

Sie wusste nicht, woher sie die Kraft nahm, aber mit einem Satz sprang sie auf und warf sich auf ihren Onkel. Dieser war so baff, dass er sich von ihrem Fliegengewicht umstoßen ließ. Wie verrück schlug Dynata auf jeden Quadratzentimeter Haut, den sie finden konnte. Heiße Brandblasen ergötzten sich kurz nach ihren Berührungen auf seiner Haut und Aleksej schrie wie am Spieß. Er schaffte es sie von sich wegzustoßen und auf den Bauch zu rollen. Die Blasen verschwanden sofort wieder und er sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu seiner Nichte auf. Diese war bereits in ihrem Zimmer, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie nie wieder unter ihrem Kopfkissen lassen würde, ihren Notfallrucksack und disapparierte an Ort und Stelle.  
In ihrer Hast vergaß sie das letzte, was ihrer Mutter gehörte. Den kleinen, schwarzen Stoffpanther.   
Doch sie würde ihn wieder sehen, wenn Aleksej sie in zwei Wochen in einem Motel findet und auf ein Neues in sein Haus holt.

 

-

 

 

„Dynata? Dynata, alles okay bei dir?“

Fred Weasley stand mit besorgten Blick vor der Aurorin. Er war Hin und Her gerissen, ob er Dynata mit einer Ohrfeige aus ihrer Trance holen sollte, traute sich jedoch nicht ganz, es wirklich durchzuziehen.   
„Ich sage deinen Namen bestimmt schon seit einer Minute. Ich wollte den Laden für heute schließen.“

„Mir geht es gut. Ich- Ich habe nur nachgedacht.“

Draußen war es schon fast dunkel und die Straßenlaternen der Winkelgasse entzündeten sich von selbst. In den letzten paar Stunden hat sich die Hexe ans Beschatten von Scabior&Selwyn gemacht und zwischendurch ein paar Kleinkinder, die noch nicht zur Schule mussten, böse angestarrt. Sie hatte an sich nichts gegen Kinder, aber ein richtiger Fan von ihnen war sie auch nicht. 

„Wenn du meinst.“ Fred sah sie kurz nochmal prüfend an und schlenderte dann den Gang hinunter zur Vordertür des Ladens. Dynata folgte ihm abwesend.   
„Also…“  
Die Hexe riss sich ein weiteres Mal aus den Gedanken, die sich um ihre Kindheit drehten, und nahm Fred in Augenschein. Er schien etwas verlegen zu sein, was sie nicht genau verstand, da er sonst immer so selbstbewusst wirkte.   
„Weißt du, ich wollte heute noch raus gehen und das Ende des Sommers würdigen. Eigentlich wollte ich mit Lee in eine Bar gehen und auf die guten alten Zeiten trinken, aber der hat nur Augen für seine Freundin.“ 

Dynata war noch nicht ganz klar, wohin dieses Gespräch führen sollte, lauschte aber trotzdem geduldig seinem Gestammel.  
„Also, dachte ich, dass wir ja vielleicht etwas… trinken gehen können, damit wir diese Freundschaft zwischen uns aufbauen können.“   
Gingers können wirklich überall rot werden, stellte Dynata erstaun fest, als sie Fred beim Schwitzen zusah.   
Eigentlich wäre es sogar mal ganz gut für sie einen Abend außer Haus zu verbringen. In der letzten Zeit war sie nur am Arbeiten, ob im Ministerium, bei WZZ oder zu Haus. Ja, selbst wenn sie die Familie von ihrem Scheinverlobten kennen lernte, war das Teil ihrer Arbeit. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht ruhig in einer Bar sitzen und so tun, als ob sie eine Auszeit verdiente. 

„So verlockend wie das auch klingt, muss ich leider absagen. Auf mich warten noch ein paar Akten auf der Couch und ein hungriger Moke, der mir in die Finger beißen wird, wenn ich ihm nicht rechtzeitig seine Larven gebe.“  
„Oh natürlich, die Arbeit geht vor.“ Fred grinste sie an, aber für Dynata sah es wie eine Grimasse aus, da sie schon viel zu oft sein echtes Lächeln gesehen hat und es sich komischer Weise einprägen konnte.   
„Ich bin auch gar keine gute Trinkpartnerin. Ich rede kaum und gucke nur böse aus der Wäsche. Mit so jemanden will man seinen Abend nicht verbringen.“  
„Es würde dich überraschen, wie angetan ich davon wäre. Lee wird einfach nur laut und fängt sich schneller Fäuste ein, als Frösche Fliegen fangen.“   
Dynata nickte unsicher und biss sich auf die Lippe. Betretenes Schweigen trat ein.   
„Gut, ähm, dann bis morgen, schätze ich.“  
„Bis morgen, Weasley.“ Sie öffnete die Ladentür und trat die Steintreppen hinunter. Eine kühle Brise zerzauste ihre Haare und mit einem Ploppen verschwand die Hexe in die Nacht hinein.


	11. Chapter 11

Dynata saß auf ihrer Couch und laß das letzte Aktenblatt, was sie sich für diesen Abend vorgenommen hatte. Agunt schlief ruhig auf ihrem Bauch und krallte sich in ihr dunkelrotes Schlafshirt. Ein Kessel gefüllt mit heißem Wasser stand auf dem Beistelltischchen neben der Couch und davor verfärbte ein Teebeutel die klare Flüssigkeit in einer kleinen Tasse. Draußen auf den Londoner Straßen spazierten Paare mit ihren Kindern auf den Fußgängerwegen, Fahrradfahrer sausten an und vor Autos vorbei, was das ein oder andere wütende Hupen eines Verkehrsteilnehmers verursachte, und Katzen miauten laut, damit die Passanten sie fütterten. Alles in allem, eine ganz normale Großstadtnacht.

Vorsichtig legte sie das nun fertig gelesene Pergament zurück in seine vorgeschriebene Akte und packte diese neben der heißen Tasse Tee auf den Beistelltisch. Agunt rollte sich enger auf ihrem Bauch ein und streifte mit seinem schuppenartigen Schwanz ihre Brust. Dynata seufzte in die Stille hinein und schloss genervt die Augen.

Nichts. Nichts, was ihr im Fall Slabovil helfen konnte. Langsam hatte sie eine böse Vorahnung, dass sie an der falschen Stelle suchte, aber ihr wollte einfach kein besserer Weg einfallen. 

Trübsal blasend griff sie nach ihrer Tasse und versuchte den Teebeutel aus dem heißen Wasser zu fischen, bis sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung zu ihrer rechten Seite vernahm. Blitzschnell zuckte ihr Kopf in Richtung Fenster. Eine aufgebauschte Eule saß auf ihrem Fenstersims und kratzte störrisch gegen das durchsichtige Glas. Agunt machte ein paar unglückliche Geräusche, als Dynata die Echse auf eines der Couchkissen legte und ihre Teetasse auf den Tisch abstellte. Sie stand auf und lief hinüber zum Fenster, damit der Waldkauz hineinfliegen konnte. Ein kleiner Brief hing schief in seinem Schnabel und er zeterte etwas, bevor sie ihre Post aus seiner Gewalt befreien konnte. Merkwürdige Eule.

Nachdem sie den Kauz praktisch aus ihrer Wohnung schmeißen musste, da er keine Anstalten gemacht hat, sich von alleine hinaus zu befördern, musterte sie den Brief. Entgegen ihrer Vermutung, dass ein Beamter vom Ministerium ihr geschrieben hatte, leuchtete kein blauer Stempel mit dem britischen Zauberwappen auf der oberen linken Ecke des Umschlags. Ihr Name wurde mit krakeliger Schrift auf die Vorderseite geschrieben und das rote Wachs, was den Brief versiegeln sollte, wurde nicht nur auf einer Stelle geträufelt.

Verwundert öffnete sie das Siegel und zog das Stück Pergament aus dem Umschlag. Es war schwer die Schrift zu entziffern, da manche Wörter mittendrin einfach aufhörten, durchgestrichen wurden oder von Tintentröpfchen verschmiert waren. Jedoch gelang es der Aurorin, nach ein paar Versuchen, Teile der Nachricht zu entschlüsseln.

 

Dynata,

ich habe an dich ge● (weiteres war unerkennbar)

Has● du Zeit? Ich brauche jemanden hier.

Kannst du kommen? Bitte 

Flohnetzwerk Weas● Zauberhafte Zauberscherze

Fred

 

 

Für einen Moment starrte Dynata auf den Zettel und sah dann wieder auf. Fred Weasley hatte ihr einen Brief geschrieben und sie darum gebeten, zu ihm zu kommen. Und er war eindeutig betrunken. (Oder hatte einen Anfall, was sie jedoch für unwahrscheinlich hielt.) Ein weiterer Punkt, der sie eigentlich davon abhalten sollte, zu ihm zu gehen. 

Trotz der vielen Warnzeichen, die in ihrem Kopf aufblinkten, legte sie den Brief zur Seite und starrte ihren Kamin nachdenklich an. Sie wollte sich nicht mit einem betrunkenen Weasley rumschlagen, aber ihre Neugierde rief ihr etwas anderes in den Sinn. Was konnte es schaden? Der Rotschopf war nichts, womit sie nicht klarkommen konnte. Wenn es ihr doch zu viel wurde, dann wüsste sie genügend Wege, um die Flucht zu ergreifen.  
Ihre Entscheidung stand.   
Mit einem Satz war sie an ihrem Kamin angelangt, drehte sich jedoch sofort wieder um, da sie ihren Zauberstab nicht im Ärmel ihres Shirts spüren konnte. Nachdem sie ihn auf dem Teppich vor dem Beistelltisch gefunden und eingesteckt hatte, griff sie nach dem Flohpulver, was in einem blumentopfartigen Gefäß versteckt neben der Schlotumrandung hing und begab sich in den viel zu kleinen Kamin. 

"Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze!"

Als sie den gräulichen Staub auf den Steinboden warf, verschwand sie auf die Sekunde genau in einer hellgrünen Stichflamme. Einen Moment später fand sie sich in einem bunten Wohnzimmer wieder. Hustend klopfte sich Dynata Ruß von ihrer Kleidung und sah sich im Raum um.   
Das üppige Wohnzimmer bekam seine Größe durch den direkten Anschluss zur hellen, mit cremefarbenen Fliesen ausgestatteten Küche. Die Backsteinmauern wurden von verschiedenen Wandteppichen verziert und die riesigen Fenster, die fast eine ganze Außenwand einnahmen, von knallroten Gardinen geschmückt. Im Zentrum des Raumes stand ein massiver, schwarzer Holztisch mit einer eingelassenen silbernen Glasplatte in der Mitte und verschieden große Sessel, die künstlerisch mit blauen, grünen, orangen und gelben Stoffen geflickt waren. Dieses Wohnzimmer war das verrückteste, aber auch zauberertypischste, was sie je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Aber schon wieder viel der jungen Aurorin auf, dass all das perfekt zu den Weasley-Zwillingen passte. Sie machten dem Fuchsbau sogar mächtig Konkurrenz.   
Inmitten dieser exzentrischen Kunstwerke lag Fred Weasley auf der einzigen Couch. Jedenfalls versuchte er auf ihr zu liegen. Die eine Hälfte seines Körpers lag auf dem dunklen Laminat, was sich über den ganzen Fußboden erstreckte, und die andere klammerte sich an der Lehne des Möbelstücks fest.  
Der laute Eintritt in seine Wohnung weckte den Fünfundzwanzigjährigen aus seinem benommenen Zustand. Erschöpft wandte sich sein Kopf zu seinem Gast und als er Dynata erkannte, strahlte er sie an.

„Du bist gekommen“, murmelte er etwas lallend.

Stirnrunzelnd trat die Hexe auf ihn zu und schob seinen Körper, ohne zu fragen, auf das längliche Sofa. „Was ist passiert“, fragte sie, während sie ihrem Scheinverlobten dabei zusah, wie er es sich gemütlich machte.  
Fred schnaubte belustigt und zog sich ungeschickt sein Unterhemd gerade. Ihm war, als er von der Bar nach Hause kam, zu warm geworden und hatte sich kurzer Hand den Umhang und sein Ausgehhemd vom Leib gerissen. Die Sachen lagen nun verstreut im Flur, zusammen mit seinen roten Lederschuhen.

„Ich wollte mich hinsetzen, nachdem die Eule mit meinem Brief losgeflogen ist, und ich hab mich wohl verschätzt“, er lachte, „und dann war ich zu müde, um mich hochzuziehen.“ Fred musterte Dynata mit interessierten Augen. Das kurze Nickerchen muss seinen Alkoholpegel wohl etwas runtergeschraubt haben. „Und warum brauchst du unbedingt mich als Babysitter?“ Genervt verschränkte Dynata die Arme vor der Brust. „Wieso hast du dich überhaupt so volllaufen lassen?“

Fred wandte den Blick kurz von ihr ab und als er länger brauchte, um zu antworten, schnipste Dynata frustriert vor seiner Nase rum. „Ich gehe jetzt.“ Die Hexe machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und bewegte sich auf den Kamin zu, um wieder durch das Flohnetzwerk in ihre Wohnung zu gelangen. „Warte! Bitte, geh nicht.“ Der Zwilling richtete sich ruckartig auf. Die schnelle Bewegung war zu viel für seinen lädierten Körper und er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Seine linke Hand schoss zu der rechten Seite seiner Rippen und drückte gegen sie, damit das Stechen nachließ.   
Dynatas Herz machte bei diesem Anblick einen mächtigen Satz und sofort hockte sie mit einem Knie auf dem Boden vor Fred, um ihn sich genauer anzusehen. „Fred, was ist los?“ Verwirrt starrte sie ihn an. Ihre Hände zuckten vor Angespanntheit.

„Ich brauche- In dem Schrank im Bad sind zwei Schachteln, eine lila, die andere grün-“

Die Aurorin sprang sofort aus ihrer Sitzposition auf und lief in die Richtung, wo sie das Bad vermutete. Sie hatte Glück und öffnete beim ersten Versuch die richtige Tür. Hastig durchsuchte sie den kleinen Medizinerschrank und sogleich sprangen die Farben lila und grün in das Blickfeld der jungen Hexe. Ohne weiter auf die Etiketten zu achten, sprintete sie in das hübsche Wohnzimmer zurück, wo Fred nun schweißgebadet auf der Couch saß und sich die Seiten hielt. 

„Hier!“ Sie reichte ihm seine Medizin und er riss die grüne Packung zuerst auf. In dieser befanden sich zwei Blisterverpackungen mit jeweils zwanzig weißen Tabletten, eine von ihnen war schon fast leer. Er machte sich an der vollen zu schaffen und drückte in Windeseile zwei von den Kapseln aus der dünnen, silbernen Folie. Er stopfte sie sich in den Mund und suchte nach der lilafarbenen Verpackung. Dynata hielt die ausgepackte braune Pipettenflasche in der Hand und beäugte die Beschriftung. Murtlap-Essenz. Fred zog ihr die Flasche aus der Hand und schraubte den Deckel auf. „Wasser. Bitte.“ Sie holte es ihm.

 

Zwei Minuten nachdem er ein großes Glas Wasser zusammen mit zehn Tropfen des Heiltranks hinunter gewürgt hat, lag Fred durchnässt und erschöpft mit ausgestreckten Beinen auf dem Boden vor der Couch, während sein Kopf auf dem weichen Polster seinen Platz fand. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Brust hob und senkte sich in regelmäßigen Abständen.  
Dynata saß regungslos neben ihm, angelehnt an demselben Möbelstück, und starrte auf die zerrissene Schmerzmittelverpackung und das braune Fläschen mit der Murtlap-Essenz in ihrem Schoß.   
„Es ist im Krieg passiert“, durchbrach Freds müde Stimme die Stille. Dynata sah von ihrem Schoß auf und musterte den Weasley Jungen. Auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich immer noch Schweißtropfen, aber das war nur ein Zeichen, dass der Heiltrank in seinem Körper seine Arbeit vollrichtete. „In der Schlacht von Hogwarts hat der Fluch eines Todessers namens Augustus Rookwood das Dach meiner alten Schule zum Einstürzen gebracht und… naja, ich lag ein paar Wochen im St. Mungo‘s. Sie haben gerettet was man retten konnte, aber-“, nun öffnete er seine Augen und suchte nach etwas. Er fand seine Medizin in Dynatas Obhut. „- ich werde nie wieder der sein, der ich einmal war.“

Augustus Rookwood. Dynata erinnerte sich an den Namen. Er soll wohl vor ihrer Zeit im Ministerium gearbeitet haben und wurde aufgrund der Zusammenarbeit mit Lord Voldemort nach Azkaban geschickt.

„Warum musst du das Murtlap immer noch benutzen? Eigentlich heilen die meisten Wunden nach ein paar Tropfen komplett ab.“

„An sich hast du Recht, aber um mein Leben zu retten, musste man viele verschiedene Zauber anwenden und ein paar von ihnen halten meinen Körper selbst nach 5 Jahren noch in Takt. An sich war ich schon tot, aber die auszubildenden Heiler brauchten Übungsmaterial. Es ist schon ein kleines Wunder, dass ich mit diesem Trauma doch noch unter euch weile.“ Er grinste, wandte den Blick von den Arzneischachteln ab und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Dynata riss die Augen etwas auf. Der lustige, immer lächelnde und vor allem glücklich wirkende Fred war letztendlich genauso kaputt, wie sie. Nur, dass der Zwilling wortwörtlich zerrissen wurde. 

„Trinkst du deswegen?“

„Was?“ Jetzt war er derjenige, der die Augen aufriss und die Aurorin entsetzt ansah.  
„Du hast selbst nach all den Jahren immer noch Schmerzen und ich wette, dass deine Muggelpillen nicht wirklich helfen.“ Sie hielt zwischen ihrem Zeigefinger und Daumen eine der Blisterverpackungen hoch. „Du weißt schon, dass das Aspirin sind, oder? Die helfen bei Kopfschmerzen oder Fiber. Was du brauchst, sind starke Beruhigungstränke.“

Fred rollte mit den Augen. „Ich habe genug von diesem ganzen Zeug. Wenn das hier nicht hilft“, er nahm das braune Pipettenfläschchen von ihrem Bein und hielt es ihr unter die Nase, „dann wirkt auch nichts anderes.“ Langsam hob Dynata ihre Hand und umfasste die kleine Flasche. Fred ließ es zu und lockerte seinen Griff. „Warum trinkst du dann, wenn du weißt, dass auch Alkohol deine Schmerzen nicht lindern wird?“

Für einen kurzen Augenblick trafen sich die Blicke der beiden. Die Hexe sah den Rotschopf nicht verärgert oder wütend an. Sie musterte ihn nur und wartete gespannt auf seine Antwort. Es waren Momente wie diese, die Fred daran erinnerten, dass nicht jeder Mensch ihn sofort verurteilte. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, er musste gestehen, dass er diese Einstellung ganz bestimmt nicht von seiner Mutter erwarten konnte. Sobald er nur das Thema seiner scheinbar auffallenden Alkoholsucht anschneiden würde, hätte er eine schreiende Sechzigjährige am Hals. Er dachte etwas darüber nach und kam zu der Realisation, dass er noch nie über seine Probleme mit jemandem gesprochen hat.

„Es lässt mich vergessen“, gestand er. „Für einen kurzen Moment kann ich mit anderen Augen auf mein Leben sehen. Nur glückliche Erinnerungen, meine Kindheit, meine Jugend ohne mein jetziges Krankheitsbild, werden prominent. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie meine Zukunft ausgesehen hätte, wären damals keine Steine auf mich gefallen.“ Er räusperte sich und fuhr fahrig mit einer Hand durch sein rotes Haar. „Das blendet den Schmerz für eine Weile aus.“

„Glaub mir, Drogen helfen bei solchen Verletzungen nicht. Du hast viele körperliche Schäden von deinem Unfall erlitten, aber für deine innerlichen bist du selbst verantwortlich.“  
„Woher willst du das wissen? Du weißt nicht, wie das ist, Dynata.“ Trotzig bis er seine Zähne zusammen und bedachte sie mit einem zornigen Blick. Niemand konnte sich in seine Lage versetzen. Jedenfalls kannte er keine weiteren Personen, die von Gesteinsbrocken zerquetscht wurden.

Dynata seufzte und sah an sich hinunter. Sie schob ihr rechtes Knie an die Brust und entfernte die schwarze Socke von ihrem Fuß. Freds Atem stockte. Da, wo sich ihre beiden kleinsten Zehen befinden sollten, breitete sich nur ein klaffendes Loch aus. Tiefgrüne zickzackartige Linien zeichneten sich auf ihrer Haut ab und wanderten bis zu ihrem Knöchel hoch. „Das…“ Der Rotschopf konnte nicht die richtigen Worte finden. Ohne auf ihn einzugehen, stülpte sie die Socke wieder über ihren Fuß und streckte ihr Bein auf dem Laminat aus. „Nicht alle Tränke heilen. Und nicht jeder Zauber kann einem zurückgeben, was man verloren hat. Sich aber selbst bemitleiden und anderen die Schuld zu geben, wird einem nie helfen. Ich habe auch lange gebraucht, um mit meinen Dämonen Frieden zu schließen. Du kannst das auch, wenn du nur willst.“ 

Freds Herz schlug unangenehm gegen seine Rippen. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihr sein Beileid über ihre verlorenen Zehen mitteilen oder das Thema erst gar nicht weiter bereden sollte. Je mehr Zeit er mit Dynata verbrachte, desto schneller wurde ihm klar, dass sie nicht so verschieden waren, wie vorher angenommen. Beide haben mehr oder weniger ein Teil von sich aufgeben müssen, aber sie war auch stark genug gewesen, um darüber hinweg zu kommen. Dynata hat die Entscheidung getroffen zu leben und für das zu kämpfen, wofür sie stand. Fred wusste jedoch nicht, ob er jemals so zäh wie sie sein konnte. 

 

„Sind das Pyjamahosen?“

Verwirrt starrte Dynata den Weasley-Zwilling neben sich an. Sein Gesicht war etwas rot, was dem drastischen Alkoholkonsum zuzuschreiben war. Aber was alles andere anging, sah er wieder wie der alte, grinsende Fred aus, den sie vor fast 3 Monaten kennen gelernt hat. 

„Tut mir wirklich leid, Weasley. Hätte ich mich vorher hübsch machen sollen, bevor ich dir zur Hilfe geeilt bin?“

Freds Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. „Ich habe dich noch nie ohne deinen Umhang gesehen. Und warum nennst du mich wieder „Weasley“? Vorhin konntest du meinen Vornamen auch aussprechen.“ – „Interessant, dass sowas bei dir in einer Ausnahmesituation hängen bleibt.“

„Ich überrasche den einen oder anderen wohl genauso wie du.“

Dynata musste tatsächlich ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Obwohl er ihr immer noch etwas beschwipst vorkam, war diese Situation in keinster Weise unangenehm für Dynata. Das letzte Mal, als sie sich so unbeschwert mit jemanden unterhalten konnte, war noch Cornelius Evermonde ihr Partner.

„Kann ich dich mal was fragen?“- „Tust du das nicht schon die ganze Zeit?“  
„Sehr lustig.“ Fred zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Was ist das eigentlich in deinem Ohr? Ich frage mich das schon seitdem du mir das erste Mal die Hand geschüttelt hast.“  
Unbewusst drehte Dynata ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite, um den großen Splitter in ihrem Ohr zu verbergen. Sie knetete ihre Hände und ihr Blick huschte kurz zu ihrem rechten Fuß. „Es ist das größte Stück von einem zerbrochenen Zauberstab. Er gehörte einer Person, die, nun ja, jetzt nicht mehr unter uns weilt.“ Mit einem Finger berührte sie die Spitze des braunen Holzstücks. „Es ist ein Andenken.“

„Ein Andenken, was man sich durchs Ohr sticht?“

„Wenn du das so sagst, klingt es merkwürdig.“

„Vielleicht, weil es merkwürdig ist?“

Dynata sah ihn genervt von der Seite an. Seine müden Augen studierten ihre Gesichtszüge mit einer Wärme, mit der sie seit Jahren nicht mehr bedacht wurde. Auch wenn Fred mit seinen Neckereien die Hexe echt zum Toben bringen konnte, wusste sie, dass er nichts davon wirklich böse meinte. Ein Charakterzug, den sie von Mal zu Mal mehr an ihm zu schätzen wusste. Langsam wurde ihr klar, dass sich in nicht mal einer Woche, ihre Meinung über Fred deutlich gewandelt hat. Er schien doch nicht so von sich eingenommen zu sein. Bei Merlin, er hatte es sogar schon mehrere Male fast geschafft, die junge Hexe zum Lachen zu bringen.

„Du solltest schlafen gehen. Mit Restalkohol im Blut gibst du die bescheuertsten Dinge von dir.“

Er nickte und stand auf. „Ich nehme deinen Vorschlag an und ignoriere einfach mal deine ungehobelte Ausdrucksweise. Wie kann eine Frau mit so einem Vokabular eine Aurorin sein?“

„Vorrübergehende Aurorin. Und du wirst dich wundern, aber dieses Mundwerk ist ganz praktisch in einem Männer dominierten Beruf.“

Er wimmelte sie mit einem „Ja, ja“ ab und richtete sich schwankend auf. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, stand sie ebenfalls auf und hielt Freds Arm in einem festen Griff, damit er sein verlorenes Gleichgewicht finden konnte. Zusammen gingen sie auf den Flur zu und Fred wies ihr den Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Zwar konnte er wieder relativ normal sprechen, doch beim Laufen merkte man noch deutlich, dass er einen wilden Abend hinter sich hatte. 

„Wo ist George eigentlich?“

„Er und Angelina haben ein Date. Ich dachte, Verlobte machen sowas nicht mehr.“

Irritiert sah Dynata zu ihm hoch. Sein linker Arm war um ihren Hals geschlungen, während die Hand der Hexe warm zwischen Freds Schulterblättern lag. „Was? Nicht mehr miteinander ausgehen? Wie kommst du darauf, dass verlobte Paare keine Rendezvous haben?“

„Ach, als ob du so viel von Partnerschaften weißt.“

Empört schubste sie ihn, sodass er mit der Schulter gegen den Türrahmen seines Zimmers schlug. „Hey!“ – „Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie sich Paare verhalten. Nur weil ich in keiner Beziehung bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich kopflos durch die Welt spaziere.“

Fred war an seinem Bett angelangt und fummelte am Knopf seiner Hose rum. Dynata unterbrach ihren Redeschwall selbst und sah in verdattert an. „Was tust du da?“ – „Wonach sieht’s denn aus? Ich will meine Hose ausziehen.“

Das war ihr Stichwort, um sich endgültig aus dem Staub zu machen. „Ach, guck doch nicht so verstört. Hast du noch nie einen Mann in Unterhose gesehen?“ Der Zwilling lachte, verstummte jedoch und stoppte in seiner Bewegung. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er zu ihr auf. „Du hast doch, oder?“ Hat sie? Der Gedanke, dass sie diese Frage mit einem ‘nein‘ beantworten könnte, war nicht so abwegig. Die junge Hexe war sehr abweisend gegenüber ihren Mitmenschen. Ein Mann muss schon etwas Besonderes sein, damit sie sich auf ihn einließ, vermutete Fred. „Jetzt hör auf wirres Zeug zu reden. Ich bin vierundzwanzig. Natürlich war ich schon mal mit jemandem intim. Bist du immer so naiv, wenn du getrunken hast?“ Genervt griff Dynata nach der Bettdecke und schlug sie auf, damit sich Der Zwilling auf die Matratze legen konnte.

Fred stand mit nun geöffneter Hose vor dem Bett und sah der verärgerten Frau beim Hantieren zu. Ihre kurzen Haare lagen in Wellen auf ihrer glatten Stirn. Eigentlich mochte es Fred nicht, wenn sich Frauen die Haare kurz schnitten, aber bei Dynata wollte ihm keine andere Frisur einfallen, die ihr besser stehen könnte. Durch die Länge ihrer schwarzen Haare kamen ihre Wangenknochen sehr gut zur Geltung, was der Hexe mit langen Locken sicher verwehrt gewesen wäre. Dazu kommt auch noch, dass der Schnitt Dynatas Charakterzüge unterstreichte. Geheimnisvoll, dominant, selbstbewusst, verdammt sexy. Ein wahres Mysterium.

Die definierten Arme der Aurorin, wurden von ihrem langärmlichen Shirt schmeichelnd in Szene gesetzt. Deutlich angetan von Dynatas sportlichem Körperbau, fuhr er mit seinen Augen ihre langen Beine hinab. Ihre Haut wurde durch eine langweilig weiße Pyjamahose geradezu versteckt. Schade.

„Ich schwöre, ich habe dich noch nie so bunt angezogen gesehen.“

Die Hexe sah von ihrer Arbeit auf und bedachte ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Heiß. 

„Steht dir.“

Sie seufzte und richtete sich wieder zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. Ein weiteres Merkmal, was er an keiner anderen Frau schätzte. Ihre abnormale Größe.

„Du wirst übermütig, wenn du getrunken hast. Jetzt leg dich hin. Ich brauche meine Ruhe.“

Mit gereckter Nase lief sie um sein Bett herum und blieb drohend mit einem Zeigefinger erhoben vor ihm stehen. „Wenn du mich nochmal herholen solltest, weil du nicht in der Lage bist, deinen Trank rechtzeitig einzunehmen, füge ich dir deutlich schlimmere Schmerzen zu.“

Obwohl es kein nettes Versprechen war, wusste Fred, dass sie es insgeheim nur gut meinte. Er schätzte das an ihr. Er wollte kein Mitleid. „Verstanden“, antwortete er ruhig und lächelte sie warm an. „Danke.“

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob sie ihm noch etwas sagen wollte, aber die Aurorin schluckte die Wörter hinunter – zusammen mit dem komischen Gefühl, das sie erst seit kurzem bekam, wenn der Weasley-Zwilling sie mit diesem Blick fixierte. 

Mit einem schnellen Nicken verabschiedete sie sich ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend von Fred und wandte sich zum Gehen um. Das Flohpulver würde sie gleich in ihr warmes, gemütliches Heim verfrachten. Darauf konnte man sich nach so einer nervenaufreibenden Nacht wirklich nur freuen.

Jedoch war dieser Tag für Dynata bei weitem noch nicht vorbei.


	12. Chapter 12

Müde und geschafft vom Tag trat Dynata aus dem Kamin und klopfte sich etwas Ruß von ihrer Pyjamahose. In ihrem Wohnzimmer leuchtete noch die Flamme einer fast erloschenen Kerze, die sie zuvor auf dem Beistelltisch neben ihrer nun kalten Teetasse angezündet hatte. Sie war im Begriff die letzte Lichtquelle im Raum auszupusten, da erhellte eine andere plötzlich die nackten Wände ihrer Wohnung. 

Eine große blaue Gestallt formte sich vor ihren Augen, während Dynata schockiert erkannte, dass ein Patronus in Form eines gewaltigen Hirsches in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand. Einen Moment lang starrte sie hoch zu dem prachtvollen Geweih des Tieres und hielt die Luft an, als es das Maul öffnete und Harry Potters schmerzverzerrte Stimme ihren Namen rief.

„Ms. Osbert, es gab einen Angriff“, der Hirsch stöhnte leicht, so, als ob er sehr viel Kraft aufbringen musste, um nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. „Slabovil – er… er war hier. Scabior&Selwyn. Wir brauchen Unterstützung.“

Der Hirsch stöhnte erneut und verschwand kurz darauf. Eine Eiseskälte breitete sich in Dynatas Körper aus. Sie starrte auf die Stelle, wo vor ein paar Sekunden noch der Patronus ihres Partners stand und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie atmen musste, um zu überleben. 

Während sie keuchend nach Luft schnappte, meldete sich auch wieder ihr Gehirn zum Einsatz. Hastig zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn auf ihren Körper. Stofffetzen bildeten sich an der Spitze ihres Stabes und schwarze Fäden wickelten sich wirr um ihre Füße, Beine und Schultern. Einen Augenblick später stand sie eingekleidet in ihrer Drachenlederhose, ihren Stiefeln und mit einem Umhang auf den Schultern im Wohnzimmer und disapparierte noch an Ort und Stelle.

Sobald die Aurorin wieder auf festem Boden stand und sie sich an die Dunkelheit in der Winkelgasse gewöhnt hatte, rannte sie die Passage hinunter. In ihrer Hast ist Dynata eine Querstraße zu früh aufgetaucht und versuchte nun, nicht auf den schrägen Pflastersteinen zu stolpern. Als sie endlich das Ende der Gasse erreicht hatte und um die Ecke sprang, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Entsetzten. Die große, schwarze Ladentür von Scabior&Selwyn hing nur noch an einer Angel im Türrahmen. Der Rest des zerstörten Eingangs erinnerte Dynata an die Nacht in der man sie und ihre Mutter aufgespürt, verfolgt und letztendlich gefangen hat.

Mit pochendem Herzen trat die junge Hexe in den Laden ein und blieb fast wieder stehen, als sie das Chaos entdeckte. Zahlreiche Bücher und Artefakte lagen zerrissen und zerbrochen auf den dunklen Dielen und Schweiß brach auf Dynatas Stirn aus, als sie eine große Blutlache auf dem Boden entdeckte. 

Die Aurorin nahm verängstigte Stimmen tiefer im Laden wahr und stieg mit gezücktem Zauberstab über zahlreiche alte Bücher, die wahrscheinlich ein Vermögen gekostet haben müssen. Unter ihren Stiefeln knirschte zerbrochenes Glas und je weiter sie in den Laden trat, desto schrecklicher war er zugerichtet. 

Die Hexe bog gerade um ein besonders demoliertes Regal und blieb abrupt stehen, als sie das Bild vor sich komplett einnahm. Das blonde Mädchen, was sie letzte Woche vor Slabovil gerettet hatte, saß zusammengekauert vor einer Gestalt und weinte. Neben ihr redete ein Mann mit rabenschwarzen Haaren auf sie ein und strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Potter!“

Ihr Partner verstummte und drehte sich schnell um. „Ms. Osbert“, rief er hilfesuchend und richtete sich auf. Sofort sank er wieder zu Boden, als ihn ein stechender Schmerz in der Magengegend daran erinnerte, dass er nicht der einzige war, der verletzt wurde. 

Mit drei großen Schritten überquerte Dynata die letzten Meter und umfasste Potters Schultern. „Was ist passiert? Wo sind Sie verletzt?“ Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen untersuchte sie die Gesichtszüge ihres Partners und erkannte eine Platzwunde, die direkt unter der Augenbraue des anderen Aurors immer noch blutete. Potter blinzelte benommen und griff jetzt auch nach Dynatas Schultern für Halt. 

„Ich- ich stand drüben auf der anderen Straßenseite und auf einmal brach ein Tumult aus. Die Tür war abgeschlossen, ich musste sie sprengen. Und dann war da Slabovil er hat wie wild mit Flüchen um sich geschossen. Ich kam einfach nicht an ihn heran. Ich weiß nicht-“, seine Fingerspitzen bohrten sich durch ihren Umhang in ihre Haut ein. Er zwang sich nicht umzukippen. „Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Er war auf einmal da. Ich- ich konnte ihn nicht allein-“, er schwankte.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter! Bleiben Sie bei mir. Gleich kommt Hilfe – Sie sind in Sicherheit.“

Ihr Partner nickte nur abwesend und murmelte noch etwas wie „zu schwach“ und sackte dann in ihren Armen zusammen. Vorsichtig legte sie ihn auf den Boden und tastete nach seinem Puls. Er war schwach, aber im Moment konnte sie nichts dagegen tun. Hastig nestelte sie an seinem Umhang und zog eine kleine vergoldete Taschenuhr, die jeder Ministeriumsangestellte, der mit Verbrechen zu tun hatte, bei sich trug und erkannte an den rot leuchtenden Zeigern, dass er bereits nach Verstärkung gerufen hat. „Auf alles vorbereitet“, raunte Dynata zu sich selbst.

Nachdem die Hexe sicherstellte, dass Potter nicht im nächsten Moment aufhören würde zu atmen, widmete sie sich den anderen beiden Verletzten. „Ms. Selwyn? Hören Sie mich?“ Wie in Trance wippte das blonde Mädchen auf und ab. In ihren Armen lag der blutverschmierte Körper von Avan Selwyn, den die Aurorin von den Fotos seiner Akte wiedererkannte. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, dass er jeden Morgen die Besitzer seiner benachbarten Läden freundlich gegrüßt hat und wie er an einem Sommerabend zusammen mit seiner Tochter lachend aus seinem Laden ging. In einem Bericht über ihn stand auch, dass er seine Frau durch Voldemort im Krieg verloren hat und seitdem seine Treue ganz allein seinem einzigen Kind versprochen hat. Jedenfalls lautete so seine Aussage vor Gericht.

Vorsichtig bewegte sich Dynata auf Vater und Tochter zu und hockte mit einem Knie auf dem Boden neben der weinenden Hexe. Mit ihren kalten Fingern tastete sie zuerst am Hals und dann am Handgelenk nach dem Puls des Ex-Todessers. Sie konnte ihn nicht spüren. 

„Er ist fort.“ Sie wandte den Blick von der noch warmen Leiche ab und beobachtete Jane Selwyn, während der Blondine Tränen über die Wangen rollten. „Einfach fort.“ Die aufgerissenen Lippen der unschuldigen, viel zu jungen Hexe bebten. Dynata sah ihr einfach regungslos beim Weinen zu. Es erinnerte die Vierundzwanzigjährige zu sehr an die eine Nacht, in der man auch ihr alles was sie liebte entrissen hat.

Es dauerte zwei Minuten bis die Aurorin mehrere Ploppgeräusche auf der Straße vor Scabior&Selwyn hörte. Und es dauerte weitere 40 Minuten, bis Jane Selwyn aufhörte zu weinen. Strafverfolger Fischer versuchte das verstörte Mädchen zu vernehmen, aber alles was er aus ihr rausbekam war ein leerer Blick und das schiefe Summen einer Melodie, die Dynata aus einem Kinderlied wiedererkannte. Potter wurde sofort von einer Frau, dessen Name sie vergessen hatte, mitgenommen. Offenbar waren seine Verletzungen doch schlimmer als gedacht und er musste sofort den Heilern vorgestellt werden. Strafverfolger Cornfield und Beaumon durchsuchten währenddessen den Landen nach irgendwelchen Anhaltspunkten. Warum auch immer. Ohne Potters oder Selwyns Aussage, konnte man dem Haufen Müll auf dem Boden nicht mehr entnehmen als: „Ja, Müll“.

Fischer seufzte genervt und rieb sich die Stirn, nachdem er etwas weiter weg von der immer noch summenden Weisen trat. „Vergesst es, die ist durch. Cornfield, schicken Sie einen Brief zum St. Mungos, vielleicht kann man ihr in der Geschlossenen helfen.“

„Wenn ihr sie jetzt in die Anstalt steckt, könnt ihr den Fall auch sofort abschließen. Im St. Mungos verkümmert sie eher unter den Geisteskranken, als in Azkaban. So kriegen wir sie nie zum Sprechen.“

„Wenn Sie sich Ihrer selbst so sicher sind, warum versuchen Sie nicht Ihr Glück, Ms. Osbert?“

„Ich dachte, ich könnte Ihnen auch mal was überlassen, aber offenbar kriegen Sie wirklich nichts allein auf die Reihe.“ Beim Vorbeigehen riss sie ihm das Notizheft, mit seinen nutzlosen Stichpunkten, aus der Hand und trat auf Jane zu. Als sie an einem großen Kamin, der den Laden eigentlich warmhalten sollte, kurz stehen blieb, schmiss sie den Block in die noch glühende Kohle. „Verdammtes Miststück!“

Dynata machte sich nichts aus seinen Worten, wenn sie wollte, könnte sie ihn durch Williamson feuern lassen. Dazu müsste sie nur einmal mit ihm essen gehen. Aber das war ein ziemlich großer Kompromiss, wenn man mal bedachte, wie sehr sie ihren Boss verachtete. 

Ohne lang zu faseln griff sie nach dem Arm der blonden Hexe und zog sie mit einem Ruck hoch. Diese starrte sie nun entsetzt an, hatte aber nicht mal die Zeit, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten, da Dynata sie bereits hinter sich her schleifte. Zusammen liefen beide in eine Ecke des Ladens, die nicht so heftig verwüstet war, wie der Rest. 

„Setz dich, Jane.“

Beim Klang ihres Namens blinzelte das verstörte Mädchen. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte sie der Anweisung und sah die Aurorin mit großen Augen an. Dynata hockte sich vor der Hexe hin und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Es war dreckig und ein paar Blutspritzer klebten an ihrer rechten Wange.

„Was genau ist passiert, Jane?“

In den Augen der Blondine füllten sich erneut Tränen, aber dieses Mal griff Dynata nach dem schmalen Kinn des Mädchens. Ihr Daumen und Zeigefinger bohrten sich leicht in die weiche Haut von Janes Wangen. „Schluss mit dem Geheule. Wenn du meine Fragen nicht sofort beantwortest, bringen wir dich zum St. Mungos und dort wird niemand mehr auf dich hören. Du hast jetzt noch die Chance über dein eigenes Leben zu bestimmen, also reiß dich gefälligst zusammen oder verrotte in der Geschlossenen. Hast du mich verstanden?“

Sie nickte verängstigt, aber ihre Augen glitzerten immer noch. Dynata ließ sie los.

„Was genau ist passiert?“

Jane schniefte und rieb sich mit dem Ärmel die Nase trocken. „Er ist einfach aufgetaucht, genau dort.“ Sie zeigte mit zitterndem Finger den Gang hinunter zu den Kassen. „Papa wollte gerade den Laden zu machen und mit mir m-meine Aufnahme in Gringotts feiern. Ich-ich habe vier Monate auf eine Antwort gewartet und heu-te kam endlich der Brief. Und dann stand er ganz plötzlich da.“ Trotz ihrer Bemühung nicht zu weinen, rollten erneut Tränen über ihre schmutzigen Wangen. „Er-er wollte mich mitnehmen. Ich-ich bin seit drei Wochen siebzehn und-und-“ Sie brach ab und schlug sich die Hände aufs Gesicht. „Es ist alles meine Schuld! Ich hätte einfach gehen sollen! Einfach mit ihm-mit ihm gehen sollen! Und jetzt-“ 

„Jane, beruhige dich. Ich weiß, es ist zu viel auf einmal, aber du musst es mir genauer erklären. Ich komme nicht ganz mit. Wieso wollte er dich mitnehmen?“

„Weil-weil ich ihm versprochen bin. Seit meiner Geburt.“

Dynata starrte sie an. Sie Aurorin wusste, dass unter Reinblütern Zwangsehen sehr verbreitet sind. Aber es aus dem Mund von diesem unschuldigen Kind zu hören, brach ihr regelrecht das Herz. 

Jane hörte auf zu schniefen und räusperte sich mit neuer Kraft. „Als Papa ihm gesagt hat, dass der Deal nach Voldemorts Sturz geplatzt ist und ich ihn nicht zum Mann nehmen werde, da hat er den Verstand verloren. Er hat geschrien und geflucht. Er meinte, ihm gehöre was ihm zu stand und dass bald ein ganz anderer Wind wehen würde, wenn er mit allen Vorkehrungen fertig sei.“

„Vorkehrungen? Was hat das Arschloch vor?“ Dynata packte Jane an den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht. „Sag schon!“ – „Ich weiß es nicht!“ Ein weiteres Mal kullerten dem Mädchen Tränen aus den Augen. „Er ist verrückt, vollkommen verrückt. Er hat seinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet und Papa hat sich vor mich gestellt. Es ging alles so schnell und dann-dann kam der Auror und überall waren Blitze und-und einer traf Papa-“

„Und dann ist er abgehauen?“

Jane atmete tief ein und wieder aus. „Nein, kurz bevor er disapparierte, hat er sich aus unserem Lager ein Buch geholt. Ich konnte den Einband nicht erkennen, aber es war ein altes Buch.“ Sie schniefte. „Mein Vater hätte euch mehr helfen können. Ich kenne mich hier nicht so gut aus wie er.“ 

Dynata strich ihr eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Du hast mehr geholfen, als der Vollidiot, der sich mein Kollege schimpft.“ Janes Mundwinkel zuckten und sie sah zu der älteren Hexe empor. „Ich habe von Ihnen im Tagespropheten gelesen. Stimmt es, dass Sie einen Muggel vor einem Werwolf gerettet haben?“ Die grünen Augen des Mädchens sahen Dynata mit etwas an, was sie noch nie so klar in den Augen einer Person vor sich gesehen hat. Hochachtung.

„Gerettet würde ich nicht sagen“, sie schluckte, „ich konnte sie nicht vorm Schlimmsten bewahren.“ 

Bevor Jane weiter nachhaken konnte, hörte Dynata die Stimmen von Shacklebolt und Williamson, die gerade lautstark den verwüsteten Laden betraten.

„Warte hier. Gleich kommt jemand, der sich um dich kümmern wird.“

Dynata stand auf und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zu ihren Bossen machen, da hielt sie eine zierliche Hand fest. Verwirrt sah die große Hexe hinunter zu der am Boden kauernden Jane. „Danke.“

Die Aurorin nickte langsam und verließ die ruhige Ecke des Ladens. 

Müde schlenderte sie die Gänge zurück zum Tatort, wo die Neuankömmlinge auf sie warteten. Shacklebolt begutachtete mit tiefen Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn den Leichnam von Avan Selwyn, während Williamson sich die rausgerissenen Seiten einer Ausgabe von „Riesen und ihre Tücken“ näher ansah. Fischer und die anderen Strafverfolger standen draußen vor dem Laden und rauchten. 

„Minister“, grüßte die Aurorin Shacklebolt. Dieser hob den Kopf und nickte ihr zu. Beim Klang ihrer Stimme drehte sich auch Williamson um und lächelte sie vielsagend an. Genervt rollte sie mit den Augen und richtete ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf den Primärminister. „Ms. Selwyn und ihr Vater wurden von Slabovil überrascht. Er hat das alles hier angerichtet, Sir.“ Shacklebolt schüttelte gedankenverloren mit dem Kopf. „Was wollte er von ihnen?“ – „Offenbar wollte er sich das holen, was ihm seiner Meinung nach zustand. Sie.“ Dynatas Kopf zuckte in die Richtung, wo sie Jane hat sitzen lassen. Ihr Boss zog die Augenbrauen hoch und gab Williamson einen Seitenblick. „Ich hatte schon so etwas in der Art vermutet. Slabovil ist kein Mann von Ehre, wenn er etwas haben will, dann nimmt er es sich. Ich nehme an, Mr. Potter hat die Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen und wollte nach dem Rechten sehen?“ – „Ja, Sir.“ Er schmunzelte kurz, setzte jedoch sofort wieder eine ernste Miene auf. „Damit hat der Russe wohl nicht gerechnet. Wie geht es Mr. Potter? Man hat mir gesagt, er wurde ins St. Mungos gebracht.“

„Ihm geht es so gut, wie es einem Mann mit einer Gehirnerschütterung und zwei gebrochenen Rippen geht. Aber so sehr mich sein jetziger Zustand auch zutiefst berührt“, Shacklebolt sah sie unglaubwürdig an, „es gibt da noch etwas was ich Ihnen dringend sagen sollte. Ms. Selwyn stand noch ziemlich unter Schock, aber sie hat mir erzählt, dass Slabovil im ganzen Trubel ein Buch aus dem Lager mitgenommen hat.“

„Das ist ja was“, gluckste Williamson auf einmal, „zuerst demoliert er den Laden und lässt dann auch noch was mitgehen.“ 

Dynata ignorierte den Kommentar ihres Abteilungsleiters und sah den Minister eindringlich an. „Er hat kurz bevor er verschwand etwas über fast vollendete Vorkehrungen gefaselt, Sir. Was denken Sie, hat er wohl gemeint?“ Die Aurorin wusste ganz genau, was damit gemeint war, jedoch musste sie es aus dem Mund eines anderen hören. Shacklebolt tupfte mit einem Taschentuch seine mit Schweißperlen bedeckte Stirn ab und kaute unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe. „Das heißt nichts Gutes, Ms. Osbert. Nach allem was wir wissen, plant er schon seit längerer Zeit etwas. Offenbar, ist er bereit.“ Eine drückende Stille breitete sich im Laden für einen Moment aus.

„Wie gehen wir weiter vor?“

Der Minister überlegte kurz. „Nun, fürs erste können wir in dieser Nacht nicht mehr viel tun. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie sich zunächst nach Hause begeben. Cornfield und Beaumon bleiben mit mir hier und kümmern sich um die junge Ms. Selwyn, bis man sie abholt. Was das gestohlene Buch angeht…Williamson?“ Ihr – nicht so heimlicher – Verehrer hörte endlich auf sie von der Seite anzustarren. „Ja, Minister?“

„Bitte bestatten Sie morgen Mr. Scabior einen Besuch ab. Er kann uns bestimmt sagen, welches Buch in seiner Sammlung fehlt. So fern“, er sah sich im Laden um, „man hier noch irgendwo was retten kann.“ Williamson nickte nicht sonderlich motiviert. Eine Strähne seiner nach hinten zusammengebundenen Haare fiel aus dem losen Zopf. Dynata war zu müde und träge gewesen, um schnell genug wegzusehen. Ihr Vorgesetzter bemerkte ihren Blick und bildete sich natürlich sofort etwas darauf ein.

„Gute Nacht, Minister.“

Dynata drehte sich auf den Hacken um und lief schnurstracks zum Ausgang des Ladens. Williamson ließ sich jedoch nicht so einfach abwimmeln. Kaum einen Moment später war er an ihrer Seite und begleitete sie zur Tür. 

„Ms. Osbert, was ein Zufall, dass wir uns hier treffen, finden sie nicht?“

„Ein Mann ist gerade durch die Hand eines gesuchten Todessers gestorben – der übrigens auch meinen alten Partner auf dem Gewissen hat – während seine Tochter dabei zusehen musste. Ich bin also nicht wirklich in der Stimmung, um zu flirten.“

„Bei Merlins Willen, ich hätte niemals solche Absichten, das müssen Sie mir glauben, Ms. Osbert! Es ist tragisch, sehr tragisch, was diesem Mädchen passiert ist.“ 

Dynata schenkte ihm nur einen ungläubigen Blick und lief weiter zur Ladentür. 

„Dennoch habe ich eine Frage-“

„Nein.“

„Hören Sie mir doch erst einmal zu!“

„Nein.“

„Die Benefizveranstaltung in Amerika wird von den mächtigsten Zauberern des amerikanischen Kongress‘ besucht. Wenn Sie mir nur diesen einen Abend ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken würden, dann-“

„Wie oft wollen Sie es noch hören? Ich werde nicht mit Ihnen zu dieser verdammten Veranstaltung gehen. Fakt ist, ich werde niemals mit Ihnen irgendwo zusammen hingehen.“

Williamson schien das erste Mal niedergeschlagen zu sein. Vielleicht würde er es jetzt endlich aufgeben, sie um weitere Verabredungen anzuflehen. Doch so schnell er seinen Mund geschlossen hat, so schnell fand er sein schmieriges Lächeln wieder. Dynata ahnte böses.

„Ach, Sie werden niemals mit mir wohin gehen? Nun, Ms. Osbert, leider muss ich Sie enttäuschen. Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass die neuen Vorschriften besagen, dass kein Strafverfolger ohne einen Partner Verdächtige vernehmen darf-“

„So ein Schwachsinn!“ Dynata blieb mit der Hand am Türrahmen stehen.

„Oh doch, meine Liebe! Sie haben das Memo wohl nicht bekommen.“

„Das ist nie und nimmer-“

„Selbst wenn es nicht so wäre, ich bin immer noch Ihr Vorgesetzter und wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich Ihre Unterstützung morgen bei der Befragung Scabiors brauche, dann leisten sie mir Folge. So, wie es eine gute Angestellte tut.“

„Falls es Ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Williamson, ich bin jetzt ein Auror und unterliege nicht mehr ihren Befehlen.“

„Soweit ich den Minister letzte Woche verstanden habe, sind Sie nur vorübergehend befördert worden. Demnach obliegen Sie immer noch meiner Aufsicht, meine Teuerste.“

Er trat einen Schritt näher und lächelte Dynata mit seinen viel zu weißen Zähnen an. Williamson ging ihr gerade mal bis zur Nasenspitze. Erbärmlich.

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen. Ich hole sie vor dem Scherzartikelladen ab – dort müssen Sie doch immer wacheschieben, richtig? Sagen wir um zwölf?“

Die Hexe starrte ihn nur böse an. Er nahm das als ein „ja“ an.

„Gute Nacht, Ms. Osbert“, raunte er. Während Dynata mit aller Kraft versuchte, ihn nicht mit einem herumliegenden Buch eins überzubraten. Ohne sich zu verabschieden, lief sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an ihm vorbei und disapparierte sobald sie die Pflastersteine unter ihren Stiefeln spürte.

Williamson sah immer noch auf den Punkt, wo die Aurorin bis vor einer Sekunde noch gestanden hatte, und seufzte zufrieden. „Diese Frau.“


End file.
